Opposite Magic
by ssj-burnout
Summary: Under revision! FMA/HP xover! Ed has crossed thought the gateway to Germany during WWII. Is there a way for him to find his brother if the gateway was opened again? Warning: Light spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Crossing Gateways…

A boy with long blonde hair, amber eyes, about as tall as an 11-year-old was having a nightmare about something that happened in his past. Flashes of red alchemy light surrounded him before a seven-foot tall suit of armor tried reaching out for his hand. _"NIISAN! TAKE MY HAND!"_

"_I'M TRYING AL! HELP ME!" Ed shouted._

"_DON'T LEAVE ME NIISAN REACH FURTHER! YOU ALMOST GOT MY HAND!" Alphonse shouted back to him. Shadow hands started to emerge from the gate. His metal arm started to disintegrate right when he grabbed Edward's automail arm._

"_Al! AL! ALPHONSE!" Ed shouted as the gateway sealed itself.

* * *

_

"AHHHHH!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs. His face and most of his body was covered in cold sweat. _"It…it was a dream…but it seemed so real."_

Someone came barging through the bedroom door. "Edward! Edward, are you all right? You scared the daylights out of me."

Ed didn't notice the man who was standing over him. He grabbed his father's arm so hard he nearly broke it. "Where's Al? Where's my brother! WHY ISN'T HE HERE WITH ME!"

"Edward let go of my arm! Alphonse isn't here. Only you came through the gateway into this world." His father said to him.

"NO! I…it can't be! ALPHONSE!" Ed shouted before passing out again.

His father sighed heavily, and walked out of the room to get a cold washcloth. _"His fever still hasn't broke yet. I have to find some way of bringing down his high fever. I've tried ice, cold washcloths, and even consulting the local doctor. I just don't have the heart to tell him that he isn't in the same world as both of us were at one time."_

A moment later Hohenheim came back in with a cold washcloth. He brushed some of Ed's hair away and put the washcloth on his son's forehead. "Edward I know that I haven't been there for you during your life, but I hope we can mend all of that by fighting this fever."

"Mr. Elric what was all that shouting? And did someone call my name?" Alphonse Heiderich asked walking into the room.

"It's nothing Alphonse. My son is still having complications with his high fever." Hohenheim answered as he put a thermometer in Ed's mouth.

Alphonse looked at Ed and felt bad for him. "What did the doctor instruct you to do about the fever?"

"She told me to keep giving him these pills, but I don't think that it's working. Would you stay here with my son while I go get the doctor? His fever is spiking 104 degrees."

"Of course Mr. Elric. What should I do if he wakes up?" Alphonse Heiderich asked.

"Try and force feed him some water. I'll come back soon."

* * *

Alphonse went to get his book from the other room when Ed woke up screaming for his brother again. "Edward it's ok I'm here. Just calm down! Your father went to go get the doctor."

"Alphonse is that really you?" Ed asked with tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes Edward I'm here. Drink this glass of water down." Alphonse said while pouring Ed a glass of water.

After drinking the water Ed's vision had restored itself, but the biggest shock came to him when the Alphonse he knew wasn't next to him. "Who are you! You're not my brother Alphonse!"

"Calm down! You've had a high fever for a few days, and I think your hallucinating. Take another drink of water."

Ed threw the glass that Alphonse gave him against the wall. "I DON'T WANT ANY MORE WATER! I HAVE TO FIND MY BROTHER!" He shouted getting out of bed.

Alphonse literally had to fight him to bring him back to bed. "You need to rest!"

"I DON'T NEED ANYMORE REST YOU IDIOT!" Edward escaped from Alphonse and ran out of the room. He didn't care where he was going until he found the bathroom. He felt his right arm and left leg to see if his body had been restored, but his dream was shattered when he felt his automail limbs. _"That's not fair! Al…why aren't you here with me!_"

Alphonse came down the hallway and stopped infront of the bathroom when he heard Edward crying. He knocked on the door, "Edward listen I know that I'm not your brother, but I'm here to help you. I know that you are hurt at the moment, but if it makes you feel any better I lost my brother as well."

Ed opened the bathroom door with red puffy eyes. "Where the hell am I? How did I get here?"

"Actually I think you should talk to your father about that one since he found you."

"My father? What do you mean my father! You mean that bastard that abandoned us when Al and I were kids after mom died!" Ed shouted.

* * *

Hohenheim had just overheard the shouting from the entrance of his home. _"No wonder Ed hates me because I wasn't there all this time when he needed me most."_

"Excuse me Mr. Elric, but you did bring me here to look at your son again did you not? Has the medication I gave you brought down the fever?" The doctor asked.

Hohenheim brought her back up to Edward's room, but the bed was empty. "We're down here Mr. Elric." Alphonse called out to him.

The doctor nearly knocked Hohenheim out of the way to examine Edward who was silently crying with Alphonse. "Well it's good to see you're awake Edward. How do you feel right now?"

Ed looked up to the doctor, and turned pale. "Y…You! How did you! I knew that Mustang killed you!"

The doctor gave Edward a stern look. "I think your fever has gotten the better of you Edward. Now come with me back to your room alone. When I am satisfied with your examination then you can get out of bed."

The doctor grabbed Edward's hand and lightly pulled him to her. Ed was about to start putting up a fight when the doctor drove her fingernail into his left hand. When she and Ed were in the bedroom she closed the door and pushed him onto the bed. "You! You're Lust! How did you survive I knew that Mustang killed you Ed said in a panic.

"Calm yourselfor else you are going to collapse like before. Yes in our world I was known as Lust, however I am not homunculus any longer since I crossed over to this world. My name is Lucrecia Kremmel. I have been taking care of you since you came here. Now put this thermometer under your tongue, and don't bite it."She informed him.

After a moment or two she took the thermometer out of his mouth and saw that his fever started coming down. "Tell me something Lust How did I get here? Where am I? And why do I still have my automail while you are human again?"

"Well from what Hohenheim told me you passed through a gateway into this world just like he did when he created us. I cannot tell you where the gateway passage is because I don't honestly know. You are in Munich, Germany during the Second World War. About your automail… I do not know why you still have them, but you must keep them concealed or people will start asking questions. Take your shirt off so I can hear your lungs." She told him.

Ed still wasn't sure if he could trust her, but he did as she said. She put a stethoscope on his back to listen to him breathe, checked his blood pressure, and checked for any other injuries that he may have had. He looked down at his chest to see a faint scar of where Envy has stabbed him. "So I guess all of this is true…I did die."

"No Edward you are very much alive. You still have your scar and so do I." Lucrecia replied as she showed him the burn mark on her chest like the symbol of the serpent that devoured its own tail. "I haven't been able to get rid of it since I came here."

"I need to get back to Al. I don't care how or what the price is I need to get back to him." Ed thought out loud.

Shesmirked at him, and sat down next to him. "Listen to me Edward, Alchemy doesn't exist in this world. I don't mean to burst your bubble, but if you find the gateway it would be hard to open without alchemy. Now you need to get a good-sized meal in you or else you won't have any strength to walk anymore. So I'll come back with some food for you."

"I'm not hungry." Ed replied.

"Do not make me force it down your throat pipsqueak."She joked.

A vein formed on his forehead and his fists clenched together. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SPROUT MIDGET?"

"Now there's the Edward Elric that I know. I'll return shortly." She said walking out of his bedroom.

* * *

"Uh what was that shouting in there?" Alphonse asked.

"Oh don't worry about that little scuffle. He always acts like that whenever you poke fun at his short stature." Lucrecia said with a smile.

Alphonse scratched his chin while he thought out loud. "I always did wonder why Edward seemed so small."

Hohenheim walked into his son's bedroom, and sat down in front of Ed. "Edward I know that I wasn't there for you and Alphonse when you were growing up. I wish I was there, but instead I let my work get the better of me. I can understand that you hate me, and I also must confess that I was the one who created 'Envy'. I'm sorry Edward."

Ed didn't want to hear it anymore, "Where is the gateway that I came out of? I need to get back to Al."

"I can show you when you've had something to eat son."

"How did you create the philosopher stone? I know that was in the Homunculi's core." Ed asked.

Hohenheim couldn't look at his son anymore, and stared at the floor. "I cannot remember Edward. I haven't been able to use alchemy in a long time since I came here. But if there is a way that I can get you back into the world we once were in would you forgive me?"

Before Ed could answer himhis doctorwalkedback into the bedroom with a tray of food. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but you need to eat all of this Edward and then get some rest. Don't worry its not poisoned."

Ed looked at the food and then started eating the sandwich she had prepared for him. He didn't even notice that she put a glass of milk on the tray until he nearly drank it. "GET THIS CRAP AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled.

"You need to drink that Edward. It will replace the calcium for your bones that you've lost over the years."She informed him.

Ed nearly threw it out the window until she grabbed the milk, and forced it down his throat. "I'm going to be sick!"

She wouldn't allow him to get out of bed to vomit the milk up. "I don't care how long I will keep you bedridden until you learn to drink milk voluntarily!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Ed countered.

"Try me Edward." She glared at him with her crimson colored eyes.

"Edward I have a question for you. Why is it that you still have metal limbs? I thought you boys were able to create a philosopher stone." Hohenheim asked.

Ed grabbed his automail arm and didn't speak for a few minutes. He remembered everything that happened when he and his little brother performed the forbidden alchemy human transmutation. _"I'm not going to make a stone that is made from live human beings!"_

"Talk to me Ed." His father demanded.

Sheput her hand on Hohenheim's shoulder, "I think it's time that we let Edward rest for a little while. I'll come back to check on how you're doing in a little bit."

Lucreciapicked up the food tray and made her way out of the bedroom. Before Hohenheim walked out of the room he looked down at Ed. "We'll talk in the morning. Good night."

* * *

Nearly four hours passed by since Edward fell asleep. True to her word she came back into Edward's bedroom to check up on him. _"He's sleeping so peacefully like there isn't a care in the world for him."_

Edward felt someone touch his forehead. He quickly opened his eyes and saw that it was her. "You scared the crap out of me you know."

"I'm sorry Edward. I tried not to wake you because you looked so at peace."

Ed scoffed at her as he sat up in bed. "At peace? Yeah right. I've been haunted by my past whenever I tried to fall asleep. What time is it?"

"It's 7:30 in the morning. Are you feeling any better since last night?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Can I get out of this bed already? I tend to get very fidgety when I get bored."

She put the thermometer back into his mouth, and waited a few moments before pulling it out to see what it read. "Hmm 98.6 degrees. Well it seems that your fever has gone, but that does not give you permission to start up any trouble or you will have to answer to me."

"Can I ask you something? How did you become human?" He asked.

She smirked and walked over to the bookshelf. When she found the right book and tossed a copy of 'Pinocchio' in front of him. "When you wish upon a star."

Ed looked really confused. "What does wishing upon stars have to do with it?"

She sighed, "Are you really that dense Edward? The father wished upon a star that his puppet would become a real boy. So maybe if you wish upon your own star you might be able to go back home."

"Aww come on. You know for a fact that miracles don't come true!"

"I don't know Edward But a miracle was granted to me when I realized that I was human. That's a miracle if I ever saw one. Now do be a dear and join us for some breakfast." She said.

He threw the book back to her, and acted like he was going to go back to sleep. "Not hungry."

She smiled darkly. "All right If you don't want to get out of that bed then I will force you out of it."

"Do your worst I'm not going anywhere." Ed remarked.

"I warned you." She said while walking out of the room.

* * *

Hohenheim saw the dirty grin on her face and knew it ment trouble. "Is there something wrong with Edward, Lucrecia?"

"Thank you for calling me by my right name, and no there isn't anything wrong with your son Hohenheim." She said filling a bucket with cold water.

Both he and Alphonse looked confused. "Why are you filling that bucket up with cold water?"

"Oh you'll find out." She smiled again taking the bucket of cold water with her back up to Edward's room.

"Uh oh that doesn't look good Mr. Elric. Did you see the grin on her face?"

Hohenheim smiled at his young friend. "No need to worry Alphonse." Both men continued to eat their breakfast until they heard someone shout really loud.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Ed roared.

"I WARNED YOU TO GET OUT OF THIS BED AND EAT SOME BREAKFAST! IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT THAT YOU'RE COVERED IN COLD WATER! NOW GET OUT OF THIS BED BEFORE YOU SHRIVEL UP!"She shouted at him.

Ed's veins start emerging from his forehead, and his fists started clenching together again. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE'S PRACTICALLY INVISIBLE TO THE NAKED EYE!"

"Do what I said or you will get another bucket of cold water dumped on you again." She threatened him before walking out of his bedroom.

When his bedroom door closed he exchanged his wet clothes with dry ones. _"I'll get her back for thatOne way or another I will get her back." _

Lucrecia, Hohenheim, and Alphonse were still eating breakfast when Ed came down to join them. He sat down next to his father, andhis doctorbrought him some breakfast fresh from the stove. His eyes perked up when he took his first bite because it was really good, but then his face soured when he saw the glass of milk infront of him.

"Edward how did you get that metallic arm?" Hohenheim asked. Alphonse excused himself to attend some business outside.

"They're reminders of my sins that I created when Al and I tried to bring mom back through human transmutation."

Hohenheim choked on his coffee, "You what? Did I hear you right Edward? You and Al used human transmutation?"

"We thought that everything was going fine until something happened. Al lost his body, I lost part of my right leg, and I sacrificed my right arm to bind Al's soul to a body of armor that you had in the basement. We never succeeded in bringing mom back. Al and I began searching for the Philosopher stone to get our bodies back to normal. I became a state alchemist in order to get some good leads on the stone, but all of them led me to no where. Al and I were completely shocked that we had to use live humans as ingredients to make a Philosopher stone, but we decided that there had to be another way.

The only thing on my mind is getting back to my brother. I have to find the gateway where I came out of and re-open it back to our world! Al and I are a team, and there is no way that I'm going to allow our teamwork to be broken. We've been through too much to let that all slip away."

Hohenheim saw the fire in Ed's eyes as he spoke, and it was there that he made up his mind to help his son get back there by any means. "Let's get to work then Edward. I'll show you the exact spot that you came out of."

Lucreciawouldn't let Ed go anywhere until he drank his milk. Ed tried so many ways to get out of it, but she eventually forced it down his throat. "I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I'M NEVER GOING TO DRINK THAT VOMIT AGAIN!"

"You will drink more and more milk as long as I have you in my care Edward!"She countered.

Hohenheim and Edward walked back up the stairs. His father walked all the way down into a drawing room that was always locked. His father unlocked the door and let Ed go in first. Ed was a little taken back when he saw the room. "How? What is all this stuff?"

"This is where you came out of the gateway. I always work in his room with Alphonse because we are working on rocket propulsion. We just need to hide it from our enemy. You see you're in a world that is in a war right now. Alphonse knows everything that we've been working on before you arrived. I don't know when exactly, but I'm sure that the war will spread into this quiet village soon." Hohenheim explained to his son.

Ed looked around the room until he noticed a strange transmutation circle on the ground. This is where I came out of?"

Hohenheim walked up next to him. "Yes Edward. I haven't forgotten when you arrived here. A crimson red light emerged from the floor in this circle, and you appeared. The very first thing you did when you came out of the circle was threw up on me, and fell to the floor. Why don't you go get your normal clothes on, and meet me back in here?"

Edward nodded and walked out of the room. His father wrote a short note to Alphonse.

"_Alphonse,_

_I just wanted to thank you for keeping my secret for so long about coming here from another world. What I am about to do is send my son back into that world by sacrificing myself so he can once again relive his life with his little brother. You have been a true friend to me since I came here, and I wish you the best on our plans here. Maybe we'll see each other on the other side._

_Yours truly,_

_Hohenheim Elric."_

Edward came back with his normal clothes on, and wanted to examine the transmutation circle to jot down some notes. He stepped into the middle of the circle, and his father touched the circle. Crimson light started to surround Edward, and he stood up quickly to look at his father. "Edward I know that I haven't been there for you boys since I was gone. I hope that this is a way that we can part on good terms."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY OLD MAN!" Ed shouted.

"I'm sending you back to your little brother by offering my life to return you to yours. If I'm correct that is 'equivalent exchange.' Also remember… In order to make a philosopher stone you must have pure intentions of not using it to create it. Farewell, my son." Hohenheim said smiling as his body started to disintegrate.

Tears were coming from Ed's eyes when his father's body was gone the same way that Al's did. The gateway below him opened up, and the same shadow hands grabbed him to pull him in.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was enjoying his time in Madame Malkin's store admiring the new socks she just created for sale. "Albus please if you are going to stare at them any longer you are going to burn a hole in them."

Dumbledore smiled at her, "I'm well aware that these socks would not go a blaze."

Madame Malkin stared at him. "I mean it Albus, you may be a very gifted wizard but if you are not going to buy them then I have to ask you to leave."

As Albus finally made his purchase of these new socks, screams could be heard among the other witches and wizards in Diagon Alley. Dumbledore quickly drew his wand, and ran outside to see Death Eaters cursing people at random. He went into his pocket and activated the galleon to alert the Order.

He went out to confront the Death Eaters, and didn't notice that six curses were coming his way. "You won't be able to save them all Dumbledore!" Lucius Malfoy said from behind his mask.

"Let's just kill him and report to the Dark Lord!" Avery shouted.

Lucius wouldn't hear of anymore of the other Death Eater's stupid ideas. Instead he commanded them to surround Dumbledore so they would all kill him in one shot. It took some real effort to catch Dumbledore off guard; however the Death Eaters seemed to have the upper hand until a bright crimson transmutation circle light emerged from the ground.

Several of the Death Eaters turned around to see what was going on. They saw a sixteen-year-old man with long amber colored hair tied into a braided ponytail, amber eyes, wearing a red hooded cloak with a strange symbol on his back. The crimson light faded, as did the transmutation circle. Ed fell to the ground trying to get his balance. Bellatrix Lestrange walked over to Ed, and grabbed him by his collar, "What should we do with the pipsqueak? Please tell me I can have some fun with him."

A vein started to emerge from his forehead, and he balled up his fists. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE'S PRACTICALLY TWO-DIMENTIONAL!" He yelled swinging his automail leg into her stomach.

She let him go and he stood there with a smirk on his face. "Hey old man are you ok?" Ed called to Dumbledore.

"Kill him! We have our priorities!" Lucius commanded.

Ed's smirk turned into a grin. He clapped his hands together and transmuted his automail arm into his automail dagger. _"My alchemy works again! I must be back home."_ He ran straight at the Death Eaters, and dodged their curses. The Death Eaters didn't move much from their spot, which turned to be in Ed's favor. A few of the Death Eaters started sending unforgivable curses at him, but Ed quickly countered with his use of an alchemy road block.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! NOBODY CAN BLOCK THESE CURSES!" Nott shouted.

Ed transmuted his roadblock into a several road spikes heading straight at his attackers. "THAT'S CUZ YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" Ed ran through his large spikes and started to fight back against Voldemort's followers.

Dumbledore saw that Edward was causing a distraction. He quickly started casting his spells against the Death Eaters. After seven of their twelve had fallen Lucius decided it was time for them to retreat; however Ed had other plans. "THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY! TRY THIS YOU BASTARDS!"

He clapped his hands together, touched his arm to turn it back to normal, and then touched the ground in the same movement. The ground underneath the Death Eaters turned to ice, and Ed charged right at them. Lucius didn't have enough time to focus on his attacker before Ed's automail fist broke through his mask, and knocked Lucius out.

The Death Eaters that weren't unconscious or beat up apparated away and this brought a slight smile to Dumbledore's face. After Ed transmuted the ice back to a normal road he ran over to Dumbledore to see if he was ok. "Hey old man you're not injured are you?"

"I'm fine my lad." He replied.

"That's good. Well see you around." Ed said with a smile before walking up the alley to the Leaky Cauldron.

The witches and wizards that Ed passed were staring at him in awe, as the Order started apparating in around Dumbledore. Hagrid came through the Diagon Alley gateway, and Ed slipped in behind him.

"Albus are you all right?" Molly asked with concern on her face.

"Fine Molly just fine. I need to find the young man who helped me. Tonks and Remus go to the Leaky Cauldron to find him. He has long amber hair braided into a ponytail, and is wearing a red cloak with a black symbol on the back. The rest of us will spread out while these Death Eaters are being imprisoned." Dumbledore said.

Tonks and Remus quickly ran up the street to the Leaky Cauldron. "You know Remus this means we can have some private time to chat you know." Tonks teased him as she tapped the bricks in the reverse order to open the brick wall.

Remus sighed and quietly walked up to the door of the Leaky Cauldron. Loud shouting could be heard from inside. The two of them drew their wands and walked in to see Ed yelling at Tom. "I'm sorry young sir but I cannot accept this money!" Tom bellowed.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT ACCEPT IT IF ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS GET SOMETHING TO EAT!" Ed shouted even louder.

"Is that him Tonks?" Remus whispered to her.

"Well he is fitting the description of what Dumbledore told us." She whispered back to him as she put her wand away. "What's all this yelling for? If all you're trying to do is get some food then I'll gladly pay for you."

Ed looked at Tonks sternly. "No thanks. I don't accept people's charity."

Remus walked over to Ed and put his hand on his shoulder, "This is not charity. It is just a kind gesture to what you have done for our friend back there."

"You mean that old guy is your friend?" Ed asked.

Tonks nodded and sat down at the table. "Yeah he's our friend. Why don't you sit down and I'll get you some food. Ok?"

"You two go ahead I'll be right back." Remus replied as Ed sat down across from Tonks. He walked out the door and back into Diagon Alley to get Dumbledore.

"What's his problem? Speaking of which where the hell am I?" Ed asked as Tom brought them some sandwiches. Ed looked at it, and took a bite. "Hmm not bad."

"I'm curious… What's your name? My name Nymphadora Tonks, but call me Tonks. How come you're dressed like that?" She asked after she took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"My name is Edward Elric. What do you mean 'why am I dressed like that'? Your fashion sense isn't any better. I happen to like what I'm wearing." He argued after taking another bite from his sandwich.

Tonks smiled as he finished his sandwich. "Here you can have mine, and you're at the Leaky Cauldron in London. How old are you? Eleven?"

"I'm sixteen thank you."

"Sixteen huh? You seem short enough for an eleven-year-old." Tonks blurted out.

Ed slammed his hands on the table in anger. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE'S PRACTIALLY INVISIBLE TO THE NAKED EYE!"

* * *

Author's Note: Ok I know that really didn't match to what happened in the end of the series, but so what. It's only a story so please don't flame me if I have things wrong in here. Big thank you goes to Miss Lous for being ze beta for the story! More on the way... 


	2. Shopping

Chapter 2: Shopping…

"Calm down will you! You're starting to make trouble for us you know. Listen Ed, do you even know where you are?" Tonks asked with a stern tone of voice.

"In a building eating a sandwich and being made fun of because of my height!" He said showering her with bits of chewed food.

She stood up and brushed the food off of her robes and face. "Didn't your mother ever teach you never to talk with your mouth full? Geez, you spit half of what's in your mouth at me! That's disgusting Edward!"

"So, when are you going to let me know who you really are? No normal person would just be kind enough to a stranger and buy him a meal."

Tonks was about to answer when the door to the Leaky Cauldron opened and two men had walked in. Ed saw the same man with long silvery hair and a long white beard. "Hey, you're the guy who I helped out back there!"

Professor Dumbledore smiled at Ed, and took a seat next to him. "Hello my young friend. Allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You've met Tonks, and to my right is Remus Lupin. I would like to thank you for you assistance in Diagon Alley. Had it not been for you I would have been hurt or possibly killed."

"My name is Edward Elric and it's nice to meet you." He said shaking their hands.

Professor Dumbledore noticed something about Ed. He shook their hands with his right hand, but it felt much heavier then a normal human arm. "Edward, would you mind if we chat at Hogwarts? I'm afraid that this place is not safe from spies for the Dark Order."

"Uh…sure. How far away is it from here?" He asked looking really lost and confused.

"The school is near the town of HogsmeadeNow if you would come over here to us we will be on our way." Dumbledore said with his usual twinkle from his half-moon spectacles. Not knowing any better Ed walked over to him, and the headmaster put his hand on Ed's shoulder. Dumbledore nodded to the two Order members to go ahead, then he apparated away with Ed.

Professor McGonagall was stretching her legs from planning the next school year when she saw three people walk onto the school grounds from her office window. _"Oh good, Albus has returned safely with Tonks and Remus. Wait a minute is that a little boy with them? I better go down and find out what is going on."_

She walked out of her office and transformed into her animagus form to go join the others at the castle doors. _"Why would Albus bring a little child here to Hogwarts? He looked like he was going to be sick to me. Perhaps he was brought here for medical attention?"

* * *

_

Tonks, Remus, and Professor Dumbledore brought Ed inside the castle before he brought up the remaining part of his lunch out of his mouth. "I can't believe that he threw up on me!" Tonks complained.

Lupin tried his hardest to keep from laughing while he and Professor Dumbledore held him up. "Well at least it's colorful."

She took out her wand and cleaned her robes off with a cleaning spell. "That's not even funny Remus."

"Let's take him to the hospital wing before he becomes sick again you two. He does seem to be the proper weight for his age." He remarked as he and Remus carried Ed to Madame Pomfrey.

Tonks was about to follow them when she spotted Professor McGonagall heading to her. She reached down and picked up the gray cat. "Don't worry Minerva; we'll explain everything down in the hospital wing. I think Albus has found a new prodigy."

She put the professor back on the ground, and then Professor McGonagall turned back into her normal self. "Tonks I would appreciate it if you would not pick me up like that."

"Sorry Minerva, but you know how I feel about cats even if they're animagus's." She said with a sheepish grin.

Minerva gave her a dirty look. "Who was that child that Albus brought in?"

"His name is Edward Elric, and from what he told us that boy helped him stay alive when he was surrounded by Death Eaters. We arrived on the scene a little too late to see anything that happened. Come on, let's head down to where the others are." Tonks replied as she headed down with McGonagall to the hospital wing.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey came out of her office in a huff when she saw Ed being put down on the bed. "What is going on here Albus? Out of the way! Out of the way!"

She took out her wand and started diagnosing his condition. Albus couldn't help but bother the medi-witch. "Do you know what's wrong with him Poppy?"

"Not yet Albus. I'm having problems trying to get some sort of reaction from his left leg and right arm. You two help me change into these pajamas." She ordered.

Remus and Albus helped her take Ed's clothes off to change. The moment she saw Ed's automail arm she screamed. "Calm down Poppy. It appears to be a metal arm." Albus remarked with astonishment.

Lupin put Ed's pajama bottoms on him and saw his automail leg. "It seems he has a metallic leg as well. What could this mean?"

Poppy put his pajama top on, forced a fowl smelling potion into his mouth, and let it roll down his throat. Ed woke up with a start and started choking. "What the hell is that crap? It tasted like vomit."

"Remus would you be kind enough to fetch Severus? It is good to see that you have woken up Edward. This is Madame Pomfrey, the healer of Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with his usual twinkle.

"Lie down Edward so I may finally finish my work on you." She said forcing him back down and started tapping her wand onto his body.

Ed was so lost and confused with what she was doing. He rested his head on the nice comfortable pillow, and fell into a deep sleep.

Poppy finished her diagnosis on Ed, and put her wand back into her pocket. "It seems that it was just a bit of nausea from the apparating, but other then that he is fine."

"That's good to hear Poppy. Do you think it would be wise to give him a height restoration potion? He claims that he is sixteen, but he looks no taller then an eleven-year-old."

Poppy looked at him and thought on it for a moment. "Yes I do believe that could be in order. In my professional opinion, I think that these metal limbs is what caused him to stop growing."

Severus and Remus came into the hospital wing a few minutes later. "You summoned me headmaster?"

"Ahh Severus yes I did. Do you have a height-restoration potion? Also is there a potion that you can create that would restore flesh?"

Severus looked at the headmaster with a confused look on his face. "I would have to brew the height-restoration potion, however I am not sure if I know of any potion out there that would restore flesh. Perhaps taking him to St. Mungo's would prove better for that knowledge. Who is this child?"

"His name is Edward Elric and he saved my life when the Death Eaters surrounded me in Diagon Alley. So I took it upon myself to bring him here." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Headmaster this boy is a squib! Probably a muggle born who has no magical powers! For all we know he will expose our world when he is released from here!"

Dumbledore looked at Snape with the same twinkle in his eye. "Calm yourself Severus. I have witnessed first hand that this boy does have outstanding magical talent without a wand. However, he is able to perform magic that I have not seen in a long time. Do you think it would be possible to research this potion for me Severus?"

"Yes Headmaster. I shall get to work, but it will take a few weeks before the height-restoration potion is ready." Severus said before walking out.

"Well then, I think we shall go back to our normal routine for the upcoming school year. Poppy, will you let me know when he wakes up?"

"Yes headmaster."

* * *

Tonks walked into the hospital wing two hours later to see how Ed was doing after Dumbledore advised his staff of what was going on with their young guest. She walked over to his bedside with a book for her to read until he woke up. _"I just wonder what that kid did for Albus back there in Diagon Alley. Oh well, guess I can't worry about that now since he's sleeping."_

She had just turned the page in her book when Ed started thrashing around in his bed. "AL! AL WHERE ARE YOU!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ed calm down! I'm right here." She said taking his hand in hers.

He felt the warmth coming from her hand and had a vision of his mother sitting down next to him. "Mom? Is that really you?" He asked with tears forming in his eyes.

"Ed what happened to you? You passed out as soon as we came here." Tonks replied even though she had a thought that he was hallucinating.

"I don't know Mom. I came through the gateway after dad sacrificed himself to send me back to Al. Am I dead?"

"No Edward, you're not dead. You're in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. I'm just glad to see that you woke up after a good two solid hour nap." Tonks said with a smile.

He recognized Tonk's voice, and the vision of his mother disappeared. "No mom, don't leave me again." He choked out with a stream of tears falling from his eyes.

Before she even knew it she had put her arms around him for comfort. "Shh it's ok Ed. I know how you feel when you've lost your parents. I've lost my father about a year ago, and I still miss him to this day."

Ed couldn't form any words in his mouth, but the tears continued to spill out of his eyes.

Poppy opened up her office door to see what all the shouting was, but she saw Tonks trying to calm Ed down while he cried into her shoulder. She walked over to her fireplace and threw some Floo Powder into the flames. "Headmaster's office. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

Professor Dumbledore was pacing around his office like usual, while in deep thought. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Poppy's head in his fireplace. "Yes Poppy? What can I do for you?"

_"I thought you should know that the boy is awake. He must've had one horrible nightmare because he is crying onto Tonks's shoulder. Albus, I think that this young man has some emotional issues."_

"I suspected so. Well, do you think that you could send him up to my office so we can discuss things?"

_"If I think he is well enough then he will be joining you Albus."

* * *

_

Tonks continued to let him cry onto her shoulder until he lifted his head. "Feeling better? You do realize that you left a pretty big wet mark on my shoulder?"

Ed smirked at her. "Yeah, I'm okay now. Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me Ed. I am just glad I could help you out."

"Please don't tell anybody that I was crying." Ed begged her.

She smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. It must've been very traumatic when your mom died huh?"

"Yeah. Al and I were still little kids when she got sick. We had just picked some fresh fruit to give to her, but when we got home she was on the floor like she collapsed. Then she died while we were at her bedside." Ed reminisced feeling a lot of guilt.

"Its okay. You don't have to tell me about this if you don't want to."

He sighed heavily and looked down at his automail arm. "Normally I keep everything locked away inside me, that I could hide my guilt for what I told my younger brother about bringing her back to life."

Madame Pomfrey walked out of her office carrying a tray of food for Ed. She placed it down infront of him and looked at his puffy amber eyes. "Professor Dumbledore wishes to have a word with you in his office once you've eaten something. Please do not tell me that you are not hungry."

"I'm not hungry. Can I get my regular clothes back? These pajamas aren't my type of thing to wear."

Poppy gave him a nasty glare and stormed off. "I swear you are just as stubborn as Potter is!"

Tonks sniggered under her breath. "Sorry about that, but you do have to eat something. You threw up the two sandwiches you ate on me."

"Sorry about that Tonks, I'm just not used to that kind of…wait how did I get here anyway? I blinked and saw a whole bunch of light." He asked holding his head.

"That's what we call joint-apparation. Here are your normal clothes, so get changed and we'll take care of this food alright?" She got up and closed the curtain around his bed.

He got out of the hospital pajamas and back into his own clothes. "Ahh that feels better. Do I really have to eat this stuff now? Can't I just get something later?"

"Sure we can get something later. _Scrogify._" She said pointing her wand to the food tray.

Ed looked shocked, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"What a simple cleaning spell? Don't you know anything about magic?"

"What's magic?" Ed clapped his hands and touched his automail arm. He pointed his automail dagger at Tonks. "Who the hell are you and how the hell did you do that!"

"Get that thing out of my face or I will have to stun you Ed." She threatened him with her wand at the ready.

Instead of listening to her he moved to strike. "Sorry Ed. _Stupify!_" She levitated him out of the hospital wing to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore rubbed his eyes and yawned whenever it came to looking for new prospect students. Minerva had just left his office when she passed Tonks and a levitated Ed behind her. "Why are you dragging him Tonks?"

"Because he found out about magic, and freaked out. I had to stun him because he did some weird clapping of his hands and turned his arm into a dagger." She said walking past her, headed up the stone staircase after giving the password, and proceeded into the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore looked at Tonks when she entered. "Where is Edward? Did he not come with you?"

"Actually Albus…how do I put this**… **He tried to attack me when I performed a simple cleaning spell. He clapped his hands together and turned his metal arm into this dagger thing to attack me. Unfortunately I had to stun him." She informed him.

He took his wand out and revived Edward. "Edward, I know that you are pretty shocked be in my office without knowledge of how you got here."

"I want out of here! I don't know what the hell you people are doing but it sure as hell isn't alchemy!" Ed shouted at him.

"Alchemy you say?"

Ed's ego took over as he beamed to himself. "Yeah I'm a certified state alchemist. Known by my professional name 'Fullmetal' Alchemist.'" He clapped his hands together to transmute his automail dagger back into his normal automail arm.

"Astounding! Simply astounding! An alchemist at your age, but how did you obtain this knowledge? According to my memory Alchemy is a lost art that not many people can do. However may I ask why you were going to attack Tonks in the hospital wing?"

Ed sat down in the chair next to her. "When I saw her do that 'magic' I got a little scared so my instincts kicked in. Can you do the same thing that she can?"

"Actually yes I can, and I don't mean to brag when I say I am very good at it. Now please set your emotions aside when I tell you that you are in a world of witches, wizards, and muggles. I brought you to my school that teaches students who have magical talent not only to talk, but also to welcome you as a student. Of course it is still your choice if you wish to attend."

He became quiet for a few minutes and stared at his hand. "If I say yes then would I learn this 'magic'?"

"Very much so. We have professors here who specialize in different areas of magic. Of course we will train you up to the sixth year level." Dumbledore said with his usual twinkle.

He continued to sit there and made a fist. "Yeah why not. But how can I do magic like this? I'm pretty sure that you can't do magic with an automail arm."

"Well we don't know that yet Edward, however not all hope is lost. I will arrange for Professor Tonks and Lupin to escort you to Diagon Alley to get the needed school supplies. Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Elric." Dumbledore smiled.

"Thanks. One more question How am I supposed to pay for all of this?" He asked.

Tonks smirked, "Don't worry Ed, I'm sure we can take care of that. So Albus, is he going to stay here until the school term? Or are we going to take him to the headquarters?"

"For the time being I will allow Mr. Elric to stay here at Hogwarts until he has reached the sixth year level. Now I will have to warn you Edward, that you will have to study hard everyday, because you will be tested like any other student at the end of the year. You have close three months to learn everything and take your O.W.L.'s. Well I'll leave you in the care of Tonks, and if you wish to talk my door is always open day or night."

"Thanks, so when do I start this 'magic' stuff?" He asked.

Tonks put her hand on his shoulder, "Well let's go right now so we can start getting you trained up."

Ed walked with Tonks out of the headmaster's office and made their way down to the castle doors in silence. When they walked down the spiral staircase behind the large gargoyle Ed finally broke the silence with an angry sigh. "Tonks, can I ask you something? Do you honestly believe that I can do this so-called 'magic' with how I am right now?"

"We'll find out when we get to Ollivanders. I know you have a lot of questions on your mind but try not to think about them. When we get to Diagon Alley they will be answered."

"Well then answer me this how am I supposed to pay for everything when I don't have any money?" Ed asked.

Tonks stopped dead in her tracks. _"That's right, he never did say how he was supposed to pay for it."_

"Hey, what did you stop for!" He said nearly running into her on the corridor staircase.

"I had a thought Ed. Can you use your alchemy to turn some plain old rocks into gold, jewels, or silver?"

Ed saw the grin on her face and his face soured. "Are you trying to get me in trouble Tonks? Just because I can doesn't mean that I will because I can get arrested for that."

"Tell me Ed, who is going to arrest you? It certainly won't be the Ministry of Magic. Unless it's a witch or wizard who is underage they will be watching out for them, not alchemists."

* * *

Remus was waiting patiently by the castle doors for Tonks and Ed to arrive. When they finally walked down the marble staircase he couldn't help but smirk at the two of them arguing like siblings. "Well now, are we ready to get your school supplies?"

"Wotcher Remus, how should we do this? By portkey or by joint apparation?" Tonks asked.

"No! No way am I going to loose my lunch over that apparation thing you people can do." Ed argued.

Both of them sighed in unison. Remus continued to smirk, "Well I guess this means by portkey then. All right Edward, hold onto this boot with us. We have less then fifteen seconds before it activates."

Tonks grabbed his real arm and all three of them touched it. Ed felt a very tight pull around his navel and they disappeared. Everything around him was spinning so fast that he felt like he was going to be sick when they arrived on the main street of Diagon Alley. He looked very pale when he let go of the portkey and lost his lunch for the second time.

There were a lot of witches and wizards that witnessed Ed get sick. Remus was trying to take care of damage control around them. Tonks smirked and cleaned it up, "Feeling better? Traveling by portkey can be like that for the first time."

"Please don't make me do that again. I might loose more then just my lunch next time." He said wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

"Now we have to get your school supplies." Remus said putting his hand on his shoulder.

With a devious grin Ed looked around for the biggest stone he could find. Once he did he looked around, clapped his hands, and transmuted it into gold. A few pebbles were lying around the stone so he decided to transmute those into very fine cuts of very expensive jewels. "So you think this would work Tonks?"

Her jaw nearly hit the cobblestone road. "Geez don't you think that you went a little overboard Ed?"

He took out a little pouch and put the jewels inside it. "Well you said that I won't get busted for it so I took a chance. So what bank were you talking about to put this stuff into?"

"That would be Gringotts right down the street. I'm going to have to shrink this down." Remus sighed.

Ed scratched his head. "Can't you just carry it or make it lighter?"

Lupin looked completely dumbstruck, and the impatient alchemist lifted the heavy boulder of gold. Tonks quickly casted a hovering charm on the gold before he nearly blew his back out. They walked through the crowded street until they walked into the tall white building. "Now Ed I'm going to warn you. Inside are goblins and they won't hesitate to harm you if you make them angry. We are going to see the director to open your account."

He rolled his eyes and they walked inside. He followed his escorts to the director of the bank. "Can I help you?" One of the goblins said from his station.

"Yes we would like to see the director to open an account for our friend here." She said.

"Very well. Follow me." The goblin replied hopping down from his station, and led them to the director's office.

Remus, Tonks, and Ed walked inside the office. "Yes?"

"I would like to open an account here."

The director gave a strange look to Ed. "Name and currency?"

Remus put the rather large boulder of gold onto his desk for him to examine. Ed went inside his pocket and put the pouch of jewels on there as well. "The name is Edward Elric, and would this be enough to open the account with?"

The goblin director performed some tests of his own on the items on his desk. The minutes passed by and two other goblins joined in the testing. Ed was becoming very impatient because they were wasting his time. _"What is taking them so long! It's been fifteen minutes since they started talking in that gibberish!"_

The goblins in the room took the boulder of gold out of the room along with the jewels. "Sign here Edward Elric and put one drop of blood on the parchment. Griphook will take you to your vault."

Ed took the quill and dipped it into the ink to sign his name. The goblin director pricked his finger with a pin and a drop of blood dripped onto the parchment next to his name. The parchment changed color from the off white to pure white. "Your key Edward Elric, and do not loose it."

"Thanks. And may your vaults keep safe with money and treasure." He said taking his key and walked out with Griphook to another room.

Remus and Tonks followed him into the cart before it took off. "Uh maybe it's a good thing that he lost his lunch earlier."

"Why is that Moony? I like this ride." She said with a grin.

The cart zoomed off like a wild roller coaster at breakneck speed. Instead of feeling sick Ed was whooping and hollering the entire ride until it came to a stop. Remus and Tonks grabbed him so he wouldn't fall out of the cart.

Griphook walked out of the cart. "Lamp please."

All of them got out of the cart and Tonks handed him the lamp, and Ed's key. He looked at the number on his vault and his eyes filled with a lot of guilt. "Ed what's wrong? You seem depressed or something?" She asked.

"The number on the vault matches the date that Al and I burned down our home." He responded with a tear falling down from his eye.

She rubbed his back and ushered him into his vault. "Wow you have a lot of money in here from the jewels and that amount of gold!"

"11.2 million galleons, 90,000 sickles, and 50,000 knuts to be exact." Griphook stated.

"Ok how much do I have to take out for six years of school supplies?" Ed asked looking down at his school supply list.

Griphook took the school supply list from him and filled the amount that was required into a sack. He wrote down the amount withdrawn, and walked back to the cart. The others joined him and they zoomed off to the lobby of the bank. When the cart finally came to a stop Remus looked like he was going to be sick while the travelers looked like they had the time of their life.

"All right, now we're off to do our shopping." Tonks said with a smile.

"You two do the shopping I'm going to get a drink to calm my nerves." He said walking off to the Leaky Cauldron.

She looked a little disappointed for him, but she wasn't going to let that bother her. "Come on Ed, we have a lot to do. First things first Let's go to Ollivanders to get your wand, and after that we can do some of the other shopping. You need a cauldron, potion ingredients, an animal, school robes, You know, you're pretty lucky you have all the teachers at your disposal until the school year starts."

His head was spinning at everything that she was trying to say when she dragged him into Ollivanders. The shop looked really dark and haunting until Mr. Ollivander emerged from the shelves. "Ahh I see a new customer and Nymphadora Tonks. 11 inches, maple with unicorn hair core."

"You remember my wand." She said with a goofy smile.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold. Well now, the person I see next to you I do not recognize. Please hold out your wand arm." He said.

Ed held out his automail arm and Ollivander placed his measuring tape on it. The tape seemed to have a mind of its own. "Uh is this thing suppost to be doing this?"

Ollivander turned to look at him, and the tape measure didn't move. "Curious. Very curious. Normally the measuring tape would indicate which length of wand you require. However I have not seen a case like yours since almost a century ago. All is not lost, ahh cherry wood, 13 inches, dragon heart core. Well, give it a wave."

He took the wand and moved it in the air. A short explosion occurred and his clock caught fire. Almost immediately Ollivander took the wand back and put out the fire. "No. No definitely not. Oak, 15 inches, unicorn hair core."

The same thing happened again, and Ollivander snatched the wand back. Tonks sat down in a chair and casted a shield charm around her while Ed continued to test every single wand that Ollivander had. Nearly an hour passed by and Ollivander had one last wand that he didn't test. "I wonder."

"Wonder what?" He asked sounding impatient.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. Elric. You've tried mostly every wand I have in the shop, however my grandfather made this wand from items of the two rarest animals in the Wizarding world: A white phoenix and the rare silver dragon."

"HEY HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME WHEN I DIDN'T TELL YOU!" He shouted.

"Give this wand a wave."

Ed took the wand and a golden light surrounded Ed and the wand. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"Ahh so the wand has chosen you to be it's owner. Remember this Mr. Elric, this wand was created by my grandfather over two centuries ago. Look at the wand closely There are ancient runes written all over it. Unfortunately I was not able to decipher the text nor was I able to re-create another. You must not be reckless with it. It will be 32 galleons and 6 sickles." Ollivander informed him.

Tonks took the money out of his pouch and gave it to him. "All right Ed, we have more shopping to do. Let's go."

"How do I even use this thing?" Ed complained as he walked out with her.

"You'll find out how to use it through the spell books and through the instruction of the professors at Hogwarts. Stop freaking out over it. Now just be careful with your wand and don't loose it." She said dragging him into Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

Two hours passed when they finished buying all of his school supplies they met up with Remus at the Leaky Cauldron. "REMUS LUPIN ARE YOU DRUNK!" Tonks shouted at him.

He looked over at her and nodded. "I wasn't expecting to drink that much but the glass kept filling itself."

She sighed angrily and walked up to Tom. "Tom would you do me a favor and tell the drunk to go back to Hogwarts where I will curse him repeatedly until he sobers up."

"Uh sure Tonks." He said.

She shrunk Ed's items and put them into her pocket. "Oh Ed, before we head back we have to go get you an animal."

"I don't need a stupid animal." He said.

She grabbed his ear like his master used to on a nice day, and dragged him to the Magical Menagerie. "Well, I'm giving you a choice Do you want an owl or would you like an animal in here. Because if you don't choose one then I'm choosing for you."

He caught her dark glare she was giving him, and they walked inside the shop. "Hello. Is there anything I can help you with?" The woman behind the counter asked.

Ed started looking at all the animals in the place. "What are these things?"

"You shouldn't go near those sir because those animals bite." The clerk warned him.

One of the animals broke out of its cage and ran straight at him. He slowly turned around and the animal jumped onto his leg and ran up onto his shoulder. "Ahh get it off of me!"

Tonks started to laugh. "Sir, please don't make any sudden movements! That thing that is on your shoulder is a Courel, a descendent of the feline family. She is a very loyal animal, but she won't hesitate to attack you if you have evil intentions." The clerk stated.

He was about to freak out when the Courel rubbed her head against his cheek. The white tiger striped Courel with two long whisker tails leaped down into his arms and meowed. "Al is definitely going to make fun of me for having you for a pet. All those times he tried to pick up stray cats to keep them sheltered from the rain, and I eventually made a new home for them. So what would you like to be called? How about Loki?"

The Courel meowed in approval and he petted her. "Is she friendly, kiddo?"

"Well Tonks, why don't you come over here and pet her." He said to her.

She was a little scared but she walked over to Loki and petted her. "Wow, she looks like a mix of a tiger cub and a muggle feline. She's sweet Ed The perfect companion for you. How much is she?"

"Actually, there's no charge. All Courel's are very selective about their owners and she has been in here for a few months. Every person who thought about buying her was attacked so I would just be happy to know she's with someone she approves. I still have the scars from when she came after me. Now here is a carrier for her for traveling. Take care." The clerk handed Ed the carrier case.

He set down the carrier case and opened the small gate, "I'm sorry to put you in here Loki, but we're going to Hogwarts. I'll let you out when we get there ok?"

Loki let out a sad meow and walked into the carrier case. "Ok Ed, let's go back to Hogwarts. I'm sure we can use the portkey to travel with her." The two of them grabbed the portkey and felt the tug around their navels then disappeared. They arrived on the Hogwarts school grounds.

* * *

Author Note: Hope you enjoyed that. I figured it would make some people laugh.


	3. A friend in need

Chapter 3: A friend in need.

"Ahhhhh I'm going to be sick. Did anyone see if my stomach was left behind?" He asked.

"Come on Ed, suck it up for once. We gotta start training you up on five years of magic before the school year starts." Tonks said while dragging him and Remus up to the castle.

Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them near the entrance, but Professor McGonagall was still apprehensive about letting the boy stay in the castle. "Albus, how can you trust the boy so blindly? How do we honestly know if he isn't a death eater in disguise?"

"Minerva, you can trust the boy. If he was really one of Voldemort's slaves then how is it that he knows nothing about magic? However, I don't think that Voldemort would allow an alchemist to come to us." He smiled at her with his usual twinkle behind his half-moon spectacles.

"An Alchemist? I thought Alchemy was a lost art. How can this sixteen-year-old boy be an alchemist at such a young age?"

The doors opened with the three travelers. "Hey, calm down Loki. I'll let you out when I find out where I'm rooming at." Ed explained to his Courel. Loki let out a sorrowful meow, but she understood what he told her.

"Ahh Edward, I take it that everything went well in Diagon Alley?" Dumbledore asked.

Tonks took everything out of her pockets and resized them to normal. "No Albus, everything did not go well. After we got out of Gringotts, this drunk decided to get a pick me up, but instead he got smashed."

"REMUS LUPIN! You are intoxicated?" Minerva demanded.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I let Loki out of her cage? She doesn't like it in there." Ed asked.

Dumbledore nodded with a smile, but instructed Tonks to bring Lupin down to the hospital wing to leave him with Madame Pomfrey. A devilish smile came across her face, because she knew Poppy would keep him there against his will. "Come on Lupin dear, follow me."

"Where 'e' showin?" He slurred.

"Oh we're going to see an old friend." She couldn't stop grinning when she took him down the path to the hospital wing.

Meanwhile Ed let Loki out of her cage and she stretched her legs. She looked up at her owner and leaped up into his arms. He caught her and scratched her behind her ears. Professor McGonagall looked at him with a strange look in their eyes before her she gave him the usual 'rule breaking' glare. "Mr. Elric, I'm afraid that this animal cannot stay here in the castle or did you not pay attention to the school supply letter. A student can bring a cat, toad, or owl, and that does not look like a cat to me."

Loki looked at the Professor and hissed at her. He looked down at her and continued to scratch behind her ears. "Professor McGonagall, I know what the letter said, but Loki is a cat so to speak. The salesperson said that she was a Courel a magical feline. It was pretty funny because Loki actually broke out of her cage and climbed up to my shoulder."

Professor Dumbledore was completely shocked to hear about his pet. "My boy, did you say a Courel? Those are very rare magical felines. Very rare indeed...I'm afraid to overstep your rules Minerva but I shall allow our young friend to keep her at the castle."

"Thanks. So when do I start learning this magic stuff anyways?"

"Let's get you suited into a guest room for now until you are sorted into your house when the school term begins. After that you will begin your magical education. Please follow me." Dumbledore said ushering him to the moving staircases.

* * *

Harry was still living with his Aunt and Uncle while doing heavy amounts of chores. "When you're done with that boy, you can wash my car, wax it, and I don't want to see a single drop of water on it or you'll wish you've never been born!" His uncle threatened him with his overly large fist.

"_You just wait until I'm seventeen, then I'm legal to do magic, you fat brainless git!"_ He looked at his Uncle and saw that it started raining. "Then maybe you should find another chore for me to do, because it's raining outside."

His uncle's fury grew until it reached the boiling point and thrusted his fist into his nephew's face. Petunia and Dudly were shocked to see Vernon strike Harry to the ground. He let Harry get to his feet and shoved him hard enough to make him go shoulder first into the stairs. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU ARROGANT BASTARD! GET YOUR FREAKISH THINGS AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vernon roared as he struck his nephew again in the face.

Harry ran into his bedroom after his thrashing and started gathering his things into his trunk. He took out a piece of parchment and scribbled something down for Hermione. "Hedwig, will you take this to Hermione? Hopefully she'll understand." Hedwig looked at him with a shocked look on her face; she stuck her foot out for him to attach the letter, and flew into the afternoon sky.

He made sure that everything he owned was in his trunk, and he slammed it shut. His left eye was stinging so badly from where his uncle struck him. _"Damn him!"_

"Harry?" Aunt Petunia gently knocked on the door and walked in. "I wanted to apologize for Vernon's behavior."

He wasn't in the mood to hear any apologies from anyone. "I hope you're happy marrying that filth. It's bad enough that I've become your personal slave for so long since I was able to walk. Now my godfather is dead, and I get beaten up. I've had it with you and your so precious family! Don't ever expect me to come back here again!"

He heaved his trunk to the floor and snatched Hedwig's cage. His aunt wouldn't move from the doorway. Even when he pulled his wand out at her she didn't move. "You're not leaving here Harry, and I don't care how angry you are at my husband. Dumbledore told us in his letter that you need to stay here until you are seventeen. Let me go get some ice for your eye."

"I don't need any ice! I want to get the hell out of here, and I don't care what Dumbledore says about me having to be here! I'M LEAVING!" He roared, pushed past his Aunt, and made his way to the front door.

"Finally, now all the freaks will be away from my house! Good riddance!" He uncle spat at him.

"I hope Voldemort kills you." Harry shouted at him before slamming the front door so hard the door actually came off its hinges and fell to the ground.

The door coming off the wall temporarily scared Vernon, but suddenly his rage came back. He got up from his chair and ran after Harry. "YOU GET BACK HERE AND FIX THAT BLOODY DOOR!"

"Fix it yourself! I'm done with all of you and being your slave!" He bellowed and started making his way to the park.

His uncle was actually showing fear when his nephew shouted at him like that, and continued to stare at him until he was no longer seen down the street. Petunia came out of the house and got into the car. Without looking at her husband she drove down the street to search for Harry. _"I can't believe that you actually left. Ha, imagine that if my sister saw you right now she would be having kittens. Not to mention that your father would've strangled Vernon for physically abusing you like that. Where could you have gone off to?"

* * *

_

Hermione had just got done having lunch with parents in Surrey. She rolled down the window in the car when Hedwig swooped in, and landed in next to her. Quickly she removed the letter from her leg and read:

"_Hermione._

_Meet me at the park right off of Magnolia Crescent right now. Don't send Hedwig back with a letter._

_Harry."_

"Mom and Dad, how long would it take us to get to the park right off of Magnolia Crescent?" She asked.

Her father looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I would have to say less then ten minutes at the most. Is there a problem?"

"Actually there is. My best friend Harry sent me this letter and I'm afraid that something happened. I don't know what exactly but can we hurry there?" She pleaded.

"Ok Hermione. The way your father drives we will be there in five minutes. So is this Harry's owl? She's beautiful." Her mother said.

"Mom, you've seen Hedwig before." She informed her mother as her dad drove off.

* * *

Harry sat down on one of the vacant swings contemplating his thoughts. The rain started to fall harder than from the light mist. For once he looked up to the sky and was very glad that it was raining. Looking down at his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage his emotional wall finally shattered. Tears started forming in his eyes and quiet sobs escaped his mouth. "Damn you Sirius! Why did you have to die on me! It's all my fault your not here with me. Why did I have to be so stupid and believe Voldemort's trick? I could've waited a bit longer when I floo'ed his house to make sure he's all right but no, I had to be stupid and head out to the Ministry when he wasn't even there."

Yet to his knowledge two members of the Order were watching him. As much as it pained them the two of them couldn't just walk over to him since Dumbledore informed them not to interfere, but could only watch him.

Both Order members turned their attention to the car that had pulled up. They had their wands at the ready, but noticed the familiar bushy haired brunette under an umbrella made her way over to her best friend. "Harry? Why are you in the rain?"

He couldn't hear her because he was too wrapped in his emotions to even notice her. She put her hand on his rain-soaked back, but he was staring at the ground through his wounds. She was wondering why he wasn't answering her. "Harry? Is something wrong? How come you're not answering me?"

"Why did Sirius have to die? Why was I so stupid to fall into Voldemort's trap?" He asked very faintly.

Hermione knelt down to him to look at his face, and her mouth dropped at the sight of her best friend. "Harry look at me. Who did this to you?"

He looked at her through his broken glasses. "My uncle."

Tears started welling up in her eyes and she grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry Harry. Come on, I'm taking you with me back to my house."

"I…I can't 'mione."

"I don't care if you can't Harry. I care about you because you're my best friend. You've always stuck your neck out for me so many times. I'm not going to let you go back to your abusive uncle. Come on, my parents are waiting in the car, and I'm sure Hedwig will be happy to see you." She said pulling him up from the swing.

He grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage with his free hand while his best friend dragged him to the awaiting car. Her parents were standing outside the car with umbrellas over their heads. Their faces dropped when they saw Harry's injuries. "Oh my gosh, what happened to him Hermione?" Her mother asked.

"His uncle decided to take his anger out on him. Mom and Dad, I know that this is kind of awkward, but I don't want him to go back to that house. Would it be all right if he stays with us until we leave for the burrow?"

"Of course, but we should get his injuries taken care of straight away." Her mom replied rather scared.

Her father took Harry's things and put them in the trunk. Hermione opened the door for her friend and gently pushed him inside, before getting in on the other side of him. Hedwig was very glad to see Harry again. She hopped onto his lap and stretched out her wings on him like she was giving him a hug. He smirked at her and stroked her feathers. "I'm glad to see you too, girl."

* * *

After getting Ed settled into his temporary quarters, Professor Dumbledore came down to retrieve him before he got too comfortable. "Ahh Edward, I take it you like the temporary sleeping quarters? Now I know that you have just settled in, however I need you to gather your things in this carrying bag for your lessons."

"Uh…how are all of these books going to be able to fit in that backpack?"

"Well, you see this backpack is magically charmed for your spellbooks, and you're other supplies. Now I shall take you to your first set of classes. First we shall go to Potions, charms, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, history of magic, and finally dinner. Tomorrow we shall go to History of Magic, Flying lessons, Herbology, Astronomy, and magical theory." Dumbledore gave him a smile.

"All right." He said putting all the things he needed for the first five classes into the backpack. The headmaster walked out with his new student down to the dungeons.

* * *

Severus Snape was busy taking care of his lesson plans for all the years coming back to the school. He sighed heavily when he was thinking about the stupid first years. "Great, that's all I need is more dunderheads to instruct. Why should I feel all the joy in the world by having double potions with more absent-minded Gryffindors? Not only that, but now I have to put up with Potter again since the headmaster weaseled him into my N.E.W.T. class." He ranted to his raven, Kazu.

There was a knock at his door and the headmaster walked in to have a private word with his Potion's master before he brought his student in. "Ahh Severus, I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

"Of course Headmaster." Severus responded after placing a silence charm on the door.

"I have Edward sitting outside. Now I've decided to have him begin his courses today. Before you say anything I have a feeling that he is very eager to learn everything he can about his subjects. After all, he is a 'pure-blood alchemist.'" Dumbledore smiled.

"Headmaster, how can you be sure that boy will be able to learn anything? For all we know he could be just another imbecile like every other first year that comes to this school without even reading the text."

Dumbledore's smile didn't leave his face. "Ahh I'm afraid that you are wrong about that one Severus. The minute that we arrived down here young Edward opened up his spell books and started reading. I must say he might be able to give Miss Granger a run for her money if I am correct. Would you be willing to be patient while he is learning?"

A sudden spark showed up in Snape's eyes that were never seen before. "So you think that Alchemist can knock Miss know-it-all off of her pedestal? Very well, I guess I can be lenient on the boy as long as I don't have to see Granger's hand in the air all the time."

The headmaster was very pleased with his answer. He walked over to the door and allowed his student to come into the Potion Master's office. "Edward, this is Professor Snape. He will be teaching Potions and I shall return when your lesson is over." He said after conjuring a table for his student to work at.

Ed sat down and took out some of his supplies that he would need, but Snape stopped him. "You do not need your potion ingredients for now. I will allow you to use some of my personal ingredients for your lessons of the subtle science of potion making. Allow me to ask you… Will you take what I teach you seriously? You can either call me sir or Professor Snape."

"Yes, Professor Snape, although I have a question. With Alchemy we basically can combine many materials and elements together to form a single object. Kinda like when somebody is making a dinner in the kitchen. Is that the basic technique of brewing potions?" He asked.

For the first time in a long time a hint of a smile came across Snape's face. "A very intelligent question Mr. Elric. Yes in essence potion making is very similar to what you explained, however potions is exactly like being a muggle chef. You need the right ingredients, the right temperature, and a good cooking sense. Now the headmaster told me that you were reading before you were brought in here. Answer me, where would I look for a beozar and its purpose?"

"In a goat stomach, and it can cure mostly all poisons."

"Very good. What's the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" He asked.

"They're the same plant sir."

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? Also, explain the two ingredients." He asked again with a raised eyebrow.

"Then you would've created the Draught of the Living Dead. Powdered root of Asphodel is usually found from the Asphodel plant, but it is usually used in dreamless sleep potions. I don't know what wormwood is used for…I didn't get that far in the book yet." Ed confessed.

Snape's grin didn't leave his face. "Clearly, however you have been able to answer most of my difficult questions that no first year could figure out. Now let's get down to business shall we? The first potion that I will have you brew will be just a simple sleeping potion. This is the recipe, however I'm pretty sure that you do not know what ingredients look like so I shall show you. When our lesson is over I want you to read the first seven chapters in Magical Drafts and potions."

"Alrighty. So how do we brew this potion sir?"

* * *

Hermione and Harry arrived at her house. "Harry, do you have a change of clothes? We don't want you to catch pneumonia." Her mom said ushering him into the house.

Her dad and Hermione helped bring his things into the house. His best friend went into his trunk, pulled out some dry clothes for him, and brought him to the bathroom to change. She walked back to her parents to give him a few minutes alone. "Do you think that he will be all right? I'm really worried about him."

Her mom walked over to her daughter and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Hermione I won't lie to you, but its going to take time. The only thing I can tell you is just be there for him, and don't belittle him if he becomes emotional out of the blue."

"I just can't believe that his uncle decided to take his anger out on him when he's already grieving his godfather's death. I'm going to go check on him." She said walking out of the room.

Harry left his wet clothes in the sink and was looking at himself in the mirror. A fresh set of tears started to well up in his eyes. _"Am I this weak because Sirius is gone? Why couldn't I just live a normal life where death, destruction, and everything else that is bad would just leave me alone."_

The knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts. "Harry? Are you ok in there? Harry, talk to me."

He opened the bathroom door and his glasses slipped off his face. She didn't pay attention to his glasses on the floor, but she looked at his sad puffy red emerald eyes as a tear fell down his face. Her heart broke to see him like this, but she took his hand to bring him back to the kitchen to put some ice on his eye. Hedwig flew out of her cage, snatched his glasses from the floor, and dropped them in Hermione's hand.

She put his glasses down on the counter, took an ice pack from the freezer, and gently placed it over Harry's eye. She sat down next to him and gently rubbed his back. "I can understand if you don't want to talk right now, but I'm just letting you know that I'm here for you."

He noticed that she was about to leave, but he reached for her hand. "Please don't go 'mione."

* * *

Severus was most impressed with Ed's potion making technique. _"Hmm, it seems that this kid is a natural. I am very impressed, however I have a feeling that he will not be joining my house. Even so I will make sure that Potter or Longbottom won't be his partner in my class."_

"Is it suppost to be this color?" He asked.

Snape looked down at the potion and slowly turned down the heat of the flame. "You had the flame too high. Now add the lacewings then stir counterclockwise for five minutes."

"Sir, does the potion brewing get harder per lesson or per year. Because I like a challenge."

With a raised eyebrow he looked at his student. "We'll see. However, it appears that you have successfully made your first simple sleeping potion. Congratulations. Now the students normally take a vial of their potion and give it to me at the end of the lesson. Take out your wand and I shall teach you how to clean up your area. The spell is _"Evanesco"_. Follow my wand movement and then say it." Snape showed him the wand movement.

Ed took a vial of his potion, gave it to his professor, and then pulled out his wand. _"Evanesco."_ A look of shock came to his face when he was able to do the spell.

"Is that such a shock to see that you can do magic even though you're an alchemist?"

Ed was still kinda shocked before questions started to flood his mind. "But sir, how can I do magic if my wand arm is automail?"

"A very interesting question Mr. Elric." Professor Dumbledore said as he walked back into the classroom. "I do not know exactly know how to explain it, but when you perform alchemy do you use your automail arm as a foundation point to induce a transmutation circle?"

His eyes went wide with horror at this question. "How did you know?"

"Because during my lifetime I did a little alchemy with my partner Nicholas Flamel. I've never seen anything like the alchemy you can perform without transmutation circles. I have also forgotten to mention that I had to adjust your metallic limbs so they would function in this castle. So Severus, how does Edward rank so far for a first lesson?" Dumbledore asked with his usual twinkle from his half-moon glasses.

"Headmaster I would inform you in private. However, you are done for today, Elric. Your homework will be to read the next six passages in your book and I want a foot long essay on 'Woodworm' and what potions it can be used due on Wednesday. You can leave your cauldron and scales here."

"Yes sir." He gathered his things and walked out of the dungeons with headmaster.

"What is troubling you my boy?"

"Sir, is Snape always a bastard to everyone?"

Dumbledore started coughing at his student's outburst. "That would be _'Professor_' Snape, and yes he does have flaws that he needs to sort out with new students. I won't lie to you young Edward. Professor Snape usually favors the student in his own house. Should you be sorted into Slytherin then he will be your head of house."

"So where am I going next?"

"Ahh I see you don't like to beat around the bush. We shall go to Charms with Professor Flitwick." He said as they headed up the moving staircases again.

"Sir would it be possible if I just have a map of my classes? I'm not going to be able to remember all of this with moving staircases, vanishing corridors, and is that a ghost that's heading this way."

"I'm sure once I show you where to go it will be easy to remember." He said with a smile.

* * *

Professor Flitwick was going through some of his class preparations for his summer student. A knock came to his door and the headmaster popped his head in. "Ahh Professor Flitwick, may I present Edward Elric?"

"Ahh how do you do Mr. Elric? Please have a seat and we shall begin." He said with a smile while standing on a thick stack of books.

Ed walked over to the desk that was in front of his teacher. _"Geez I guess I shouldn't be complaining about my height when I'm taller than this guy."_

"Mr. Elric, charms are very important to a wizard as you may have guessed. Now while you are here I shall be teaching you the magical charms that are needed for entry into the sixth year. Most wizards find that the power of levitation is a way of calming the mind. The spell is _'Wingardium Leviosa'_. The wand movement is very important as you speak the spell. Now see if you can levitate the feather in front of you. Remember the movement is swish and flick. Off you go then."

He took out his wand, made the same wand movement as his professor did, and said clearly. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Professor Flitwick witnessed the feather float right in front of him, which brought a very big grin to his face. "Oh well done Mr. Elric! It seems that your might be a natural like Miss Granger is."

"Professor I know that the headmaster didn't want me to tell anyone about this but how am I able to do magic with this arm? I never believed that magic was real to begin with."

"Well you see it really depends on how you were raised. Most of the students here at Hogwarts are raised mostly without the belief of magic. You see, magic exists in mostly every human, but not everyone knows how to invoke it. That is why only selected students are chosen to come to magic schools to be taught how to use it successfully. I've heard from Professor McGonagall that you are an alchemist." He spoke as giddy as a child.

Ed smiled at his professor. "Yeah its true. But I was told by the headmaster to keep that under wraps."

"Very true. Now why don't we keep going on with the lessor shall we."

* * *

Hermione sat by her best friend as his emotions got the better of him. "If I never would have listened to that vision Voldemort put in my head then Sirius would still be here."

She put her hand on his back and gently rubbed it. "Harry there wasn't anything you could have done. Sirius loved you and he would've died to save your life a thousand times over for you. I know it hurts and that your blaming yourself, but he probably doesn't regret it in the least. You can't blame yourself no matter how much it hurts Harry."

"It was because of me that he died 'mione. Everyone who is close to me dies. Maybe I'm an angel of death in disguise."

A tear fell from her eye and she pulled him into a tight hug. "Don't you ever say that again Harry. What would you have done if it were me who died that night? What if it was Ron or Neville who died as well? Because if I died I would come back as a ghost and would terrorize you until you would stop blaming yourself. Do you understand me mister?" She pulled away slightly to see his face.

He actually broke into a smile. "That would certainly be a frightening experience to go through. Imagine if you came through the wall when I was in the shower."

Her jaw dropped, started blushing, and playfully slapped his arm. "Harry James Potter!"

"Thanks for the laugh 'mione. I really needed that, but are you blushing?" He teased.

She couldn't look at him in his eyes and cleared her throat. "Are you hungry Harry?"

"Not really."

"Now listen up here mister. You are going to get something in your stomach or should I force it down your throat, because I know there is a spell out there that can do that." She threatened him.

Harry took the ice pack off of his eye, and looked at her with a smirk. "But you know that you can't do magic when your underage and also in front of muggles 'mione."

"You know you are very lucky that I'm allowing you to call me by that name. Here eat this."

"Thanks for everything 'mione."

"That's what friends are for. You can stay here until we leave for the burrow next month." She said.

"'Mione please don't tell anyone else about this. It was hard enough telling you about all of this."

A small smile came across her face. "Well it's good to know that you hold so much faith in me.

"Please don't be sarcastic. Heaven forbid that "_Miss I'm the smartest one in Hogwarts because I've read Hogwarts: A History so many times the pages fell from the book_" should become sarcastic."

She had to control every bit of her strength from not hitting him, but instead she started laughing. "My dear best friend, if you try to make fun of me again I will transfigure your feet onto your head."

"I love you too 'mione."

* * *

Author's note: Well I hope you enjoyed that, although I am sorry if you felt a little angry or upset about what happened to Harry but don't worry chapter four is being written as we speak 


	4. Capture of the Traitor

Chapter 4: Capture of the Traitor…(unbeta'ed)

After Ed's first full week of classes his brain felt like it was about to explode. _"Who would've though that all this magic stuff was real. This totally blows away any kind of science laws that I know."_ He grunted loudly as he got out of his bed to go take a shower.

"_Transfiguration has the basic concepts as alchemy, but it doesn't follow the law of equivalent exchange. The user uses his or her magic in order to induce the change of the object into something else of their choosing. Who came up with this stuff?"_ He thought as he stepped into the shower.

Loki had just woken up when she saw a brown field rat with a silver paw sneak under the door. Her feline instincts came to the surface, and stalked it from the furniture. Wormtail started crawling around before making a stop at Ed's trunk. Loki saw her chance to pounce and she took it. She slammed the rat flat against the ground with her paws. The rat was trying everything it could to escape the magical cat, but his strength was starting to run out after feeling three of his ribs crack.

Instead of eating the rat, Loki decided on playing with her prey by batting it around with her paws until Ed returned. There were dozens of times that the rat could've escaped, but a paw smacked him against the trunk and knocked him out. Ed emerged from the bathroom fully clothed, and was lazily brushing his long blonde hair. "Whatcha got there Loki? A rat with a silver…" He looked horrified because it looked like automail.

Loki leaped up onto his shoulder as he picked up Wormtail in his automail hand. _"Dumbledore has to know something about this! Nobody else has automail except for me!_ He opened up the portrait and ran straight into Tonks.

"Wotcher Ed! Sorry about that kiddo, but Professor Dumbledore wanted to see if you were up to get some breakfast." She said with a grin.

"Where's Professor Dumbledore? I have to talk to him right away!" He took off running for the great hall.

Tonks quickly ran off after him, but even with all of her physical Auror training he was still faster. "ED WAIT UP!"

"What's the matter old woman? Can't keep up Nymphadora!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU POONEY HALF-PINT ALCHEMIST!" She shouted at him.

A few veins emerged on Ed's forehead as he roared back at her, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF-PINT MIDGET YOU MULTICOLORED FREAK!"

* * *

The rest of the professors were just about to eat some breakfast when they overheard the yelling between Ed and Tonks outside. "Does this really have to go on every morning headmaster?" Snape complained.

"Now Severus we cannot help that our summer student is ahem…small for his age."

Minerva and a few others started choking on their coffee. "Albus that is not funny making fun of somebody's height like that!" Professor McGonagall snapped.

"Have you found any leads on the potion Severus? Although his comments are rather funny." Remus chuckled before taking a bite of his sausages.

"I may be forced to work with you Lupin, but that doesn't mean that I have to be civil." Severus sneered.

"Now now Severus. We are all professionals here, but Remus is right. Have you made progress on the potion?" Dumbledore asked.

He sighed before answering him. "I have made contact with Sr. Healer Rix at St. Mungo's. She informed me that she would have to see if they have any record of it since it's a confidential potion. However, she also told me to look for her post if she finds anything."

"That's good. Ahh here come our guests now." Professor Dumbledore said with his usual twinkle. Tonks and Ed came in arguing the entire way until they came up to the head table.

"Professor Dumbledore you know how I have automail, but how does this rat have an automail paw!" He asked showing him an unconscious Wormtail.

Forks fell from some of the professors' hands and clattered with their plates. "Where did you find him Edward?" Remus said with such fury in his voice.

"Loki found this in my room. She was having fun batting it around until I saw his silver paw. Does that mean anything to you Professor?"

"Minerva, Tonks, and Remus go up to my office and alert the order. Actually it does Mr. Elric. Please come up with me, and don't let go of that rat no matter how much he struggles. Severus, I need any truth serum that you have in stock, and then go to the Grangers to get Harry." Dumbledore ordered.

"Yes headmaster." Snape bowed to him and swept out of the Great hall.

* * *

"Sir, what does this rat have to do with being in my room and having this automail?"

"Edward, the rat you have in your hand is an animagus named Peter Pettigrew. He is known as Lord Voldemort's servant, and the betrayer of Lily and James Potter. Needless to say he is a murderer, and I am very glad that you caught him. Now we are going up to my office so try not to shoot your mouth off at the people inside." He said with his usual twinkle behind his half-moon glasses.

"_Something just doesn't add up here and he's not telling me."_ Ed walked with his headmaster until they reached the gargoyle.

The gargoyle allowed the headmaster and his student to go up the spiral stairs without saying the password. "Sir it looks like this rat is starting to wake up."

"Don't worry Edward, you won't have to hold him much longer. Once we have a full confession out of him I will have you make a creative prison for him." Dumbledore said with a smile as he opened up his office door.

Members of the Order were filing in through the Floo network. Kingsley Shacklebolt just came out of the fireplace with Cornelius Fudge and his assistant Percy Weasley. "What is the meaning of this? Why have I been summoned here?" Fudge roared at them.

"Albus asked if you would be here because a certain summer student found Peter Pettigrew." McGonagall explained.

"Peter Pettigrew is dead! Sirius Black killed him along with those muggles!"

The fireplace roared again with emerald flames and Severus Snape walked through. "I'm afraid you're quite wrong Fudge. Here is the truth serum that the headmaster asked for, and I shall return." He walked over to the headmaster's desk, picked up a long quill, and exited the office.

"Ahh Severus are you leaving to get Harry?" Albus asked from the stairwell.

"Yes headmaster. What did Mr. Elric put that rat in?"

A big grin came across Ed's face. "What? You mean you don't like my little rat cage?"

"Impressive." Snape replied with a dull tone as he handed Dumbledore the long quill.

He took the quill and charmed it to be a portkey that would go off in one minute. "All you have to say to reactivate it is 'mischief managed'. If Miss Granger wishes to go with them then allow her Severus. Come along Edward."

* * *

Hermione was in the kitchen talking with her mother while they were cooking some breakfast. "Mum, are you sure that I should leave him be? I'm really worried about him. He's only been here a week, and he hasn't said anything to me. It's painful to hear him crying in the middle of the night or having one of his nightmares. I just wish that there was more that I could do for him."

"I know dear, but it takes time to get over a traumatic experience like that. Why don't you go wake him up for breakfast?" She said.

"All right. Are you sure you don't need any other help?"

Her mother smiled at her. "I can manage. Oh after you get Harry, would you mind getting your father?"

Hermione nodded and made her way to get her father first before heading up to Harry. After walking up the staircase, down the hall she stopped at his bedroom door, and knocked gently. "Harry? Harry are you awake?"

When she didn't hear an answer she opened up the door to see him curled up in a ball underneath the covers. She walked over to him, and started to shake him gently. "Harry? Harry wake up."

He opened his puffy red eyes to look at his best friend. 'Good morning' was the only thing he could say through his hoarse strained voice.

She pulled his blankets away, and looked at his face. "Want to talk about it?"

"I had the same nightmare of watching Sirius falling behind the veil, and everybody blaming me for his death with the Dursley's laughing at my misery in the background." Harry sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Harry. You've been through so much, and you're only sixteen." She tucked some of his long black hair behind his ear and gave him a hug.

He returned her hug, and was afraid to let go. "Thank you Hermione. I'm sorry for not being very talkative over the past week. There's just so many demons that I have to deal with on my own, but it's hard."

She smiled at him, and took his hand in hers as she got up. "There's nothing to apologize for Harry, but mum will start nagging me if we don't go down to breakfast."

"Gee if I didn't know any better you're starting to sound like Ron."

Hermione gave him the nastiest glare for his cheek as the doorbell rang. "How dare you compare me to him!"

He was a little taken back for her verbal outburst. "I'm sorry 'mione. It just came out."

"It's ok Harry. Just don't mention his name again! Why don't you get dressed and meet me downstairs."

He was really confused by this point as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. _"I'll never understand girls as long as I live. I wonder if Ron royally pissed her off this time."

* * *

_

Hermione walked into the kitchen to find the most unexpected guest standing next to the kitchen sink. "Professor Snape! What are you doing in my home?"

"I am here to bring Potter to the headmaster's office. He also said that if you wish to accompany him…" Snape was interrupted when Harry walked in.

He looked at Snape with pure hate and loathing in his eyes. "Why are you here!"

"Watch your mouth Potter!" Severus spat at the sixteen-year-old wizard. "If it wasn't for the headmaster summoning you I wouldn't be here. Take hold of this quill now."

Hermione didn't want to let him leave by himself. "Mum and Dad I'll be right back when we're done."

With that said both sixteen-year-olds grabbed hold of the quill along with their angry Potions professor. "Mischief managed." He said as the portkey activated.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office, Cornelius Fudge and the several members of the Order of the Phoenix were getting very upset with the code of silence treatment.

"I don't care who you are waiting for Dumbledore! I want to know why I have been summoned here!" Cornelius demanded.

"Very well Cornelius. Since you are so impatient to wait for Mr. Potter this rat is the reason you're here." He responded as the people in his office started to voice their opinions.

"A SIMPLE GARDEN RAT DUMBLEDORE! THIS IS A WASTE OF MY TIME!" Fudge roared.

"THAT'S NOT A RAT YOU ARROGENT BASTARD! THAT IS PETER PETTIGREW!" Remus roared even louder then the minister of magic.

"Oh and what makes you think so?" Percy Weasley piped up.

"Because I was there in the shrieking shack during my third year when Sirius confronted him! My godfather wasn't a murderer like you convicted him for!" Harry spat as he walked into the office with Hermione and Snape behind him.

"HA! RAVING LUNATICS ALL OF YOU! HOW COULD A RAT COUNT FOR ALL OF THIS!" Fudge spat back at him.

Harry whipped out his wand and fired off a wordless spell at the plastic cage before the Order brought out their wands to stop him. Inside the cage the animagus Pettigrew started to transform back into his human form. Peter looked around at his audience, and thought his only break was to get to Harry to set him free. For a fat mousy man he ran straight to Harry and knelt down before him. "H-Harry p-please you're my only hope!"

Harry pulled his clothes out of Pettigrew's grip. He balled up his fist and struck Peter hard in his face! Ed was standing in the corner watching this. _"Geez this guy has major moral issues. I better go back to my studying."_ Ed scratched Loki behind her ear, and walked past Snape to get to the Office door.

"Hold on Mr. Elric. I'm afraid that your assistance is still required." Dumbledore called to him as the Order members restrained Peter to a chair.

Snape made sure that he was hidden from Peter just to ensure that he wouldn't be discovered as Dumbledore's spy. Kingsley walked over to Peter and forced him to drink three drops of the truth serum. After waiting a minute the captive's eyes started to appear glassy with a blank expression on his face.

Harry was beyond angry to see the Order and the Ministry Aurors interrogating him like a protective capture. He walked over to Peter as he disregarded the adult's words of warning to 'stay out of it'. "You sold my parents to Voldemort didn't you! You were they're secret keeper, and you framed my godfather of murdering those thirteen muggles didn't you! How did you escape and explain of how you brought Voldemort back!" He shouted.

Peter looked over to him and sighed heavily. "Yes I sold your parents to the Dark Lord because of the prophecy that he was informed of by Severus Snape, and also because I was their secret keeper. I not Sirius Black killed the thirteen muggles to evade capture. I cut off my finger to leave as an artifact that I was destroyed when I faked my own death, and I escaped because of my animagus form as a rat. The Dark Lord was brought back by a dark ritual. Taking the bone of his muggle father, the blood of his enemy, and flesh of his servant was how he returned to a body. It was I not Harry Potter who killed Cedric Diggory on the night of the Triwizard Tournament when my lord commanded me to."

"Tell me where Voldemort is at and what his weakness is! Explain every detail of it in written form!" Harry demanded.

Kingsley shot Harry a warning look to back off. "That is enough Harry!"

Dumbledore released Peter's arm so he could write down what Harry requested of him. "You will not defeat the Dark Lord no matter what you read as his weakness!"

"And I hope you return to Voldemort only to be killed in the worst way. Giving you a mercy killing is too easy for you!" Harry spat before Hermione took him out of the office to release his frustration.

Ed watched everything that was going on, but he really wanted to get out of the headmaster's office. "Uh Professor Dumbledore, can I ask what else you need me for sir?"

"Ahh Edward. I need you to go with Auror Kingsley and Mr. Moody to give them your statement of how you found Peter in your room. Now they will go with you back to your room so they can survey how he got in. Off you go."

"Now see here Dumbledore! Who is this first year student and why would he be in his room?" Fudge asked.

"I'M NOT A FIRST YEAR YOU BALD-HEADED MORON!" Ed roared at the top of his lungs.

Some of the Order members stifled their laughter as Kingsley and Moody grabbed him by his collar to take him out of Dumbledore's office. Fudge was beyond angry at this point. "Now see here Dumbledore! Your students will not belittle me again!"

The headmaster calmly chuckled. "I apologize for his reaction Cornelius, however he does not like to be insulted because of his height. I presume that Peter here will be locked away in Azkaban in a secure cell?"

"Yes he will. We have taken new measures since the Dementors have left the prison fortress. I am very confident that he will not escape to return to his master." Cornelius Fudge boasted.

Snape walked out of the office quite amused by the Minister's stupidity. _"You have yet to realize that he will take over Azkaban to get more recruits. Well I guess I should take a nap before Mr. Elric comes to my office for more lessons."_

Ed was still fuming for being called a 'first year' again. "ARGH! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M A FIRST YEAR! DO THEY ALWAYS HAVE TO POKE FUN AT MY HEIGHT!"

Kingsley and Moody were trying to keep straight faces as Ed continued to rant down the stairwell. The gargoyle guarding the moving staircase moved away, and the young hotheaded alchemist walked straight into Harry. "Eh…sorry about that." Loki leaped to the ground to avoid sending her claws into Ed's shoulder.

Hermione helped Harry get his balance back. He turned around to see the soon to be sixth year behind him with a goofy grin on his face. "It's ok. Are you a student here?" He asked.

"Actually yeah I'm going to be when the school year begins. Loki, what are you doing?" Ed sighed. He walked behind Hermione and picked up his magical cat.

"Is that your cat?" She asked.

"Yeah she is. Her name is Loki. Oh guess we should get the introductions out of the way. My name is Edward Elric."

"Hermione Granger and this is my best friend Harry Potter. We're both in Gryffindor. Loki seems quite nice, and she's very cute. Is she a magical cat?" She asked.

"Yep. According to the person who sold her to me in Diagon Alley she's a Courel. Evidently she likes me since she chose me as her owner."

Kingsley and Moody came out from the stairwell. "All right Edward we have a statement to take so let's hop to it. Nice to see you Hermione, and how are you doing Harry?" Kingsley asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm ok."

Moody walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Now listen up lad. Sirius was one of the best Aurors that I've ever trained. He was a good man, and he loved you like his own son. Before the Order was dispatched to come find ya, Sirius nearly cursed us if we didn't let him come with us to save you. He said 'I NEED TO GO OUT THERE DAMN IT! JAMES AND LILY TRUSTED HIS CARE WITH ME, AND I'll BE DAMNED IF I LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HIM! I LOVE THAT KID TOO MUCH!' So don't you go putting the blame on yourself. Snape is coming back down to take you two home. Besides knowing Sirius if he knew that you were putting the blame for his death on yourself he would haunt you everywhere you go."

For the first time Harry actually grinned at what Moody said. "Thanks Moody."

"I have to go with Kingsley to inspect Elric's room. We can chat a bit later about the old days when I trained both your father and your godfather." Moody said before walking away.

Harry's jaw dropped. "YOU TRAINED MY FATHER?"

"And I was also your mother's Defense against the Dark Arts teacher as well." Mad-Eye laughed from the other end of the corridor.

Professor Snape walked out from behind the gargoyle and approached the two Gryffindors. "Tell me Potter do you feel much better now that your parents betrayer has now been caught."

"No I don't _sir_!" He snapped.

"I normally won't say this, but I am glad that Pettigrew was caught. At least your mother can rest in peace. Now take hold of the portkey." Snape growled. Both Gryffindors did what he said and with a pull around their navels they returned to Hermione's home.

* * *

Meanwhile Ed was showing the two Aurors where he found Wormtail in his room. "After I came out of the shower I found him there after Loki beat him around for a while. When I picked him up I saw his shiny paw and I didn't know that animals could have automail limbs. So I brought him up to Dumbledore without letting go of him. There's not much more to tell after that."

Moody put his hand on the young alchemist's shoulder. "You did a good thing by bringing him up to Dumbledore lad. We've been looking for him for a long time since he framed Sirius Black. Now we'll survey the room for any dark magic so stand back lad, and keep control of your animal. Don't want her running around as we conduct our search."

Loki climbed down from his shoulder and into his arm. Ed started scratching her behind her ears and she purred like a normal feline as he sat down in a chair. Kingsley started going through his trunk and other personal belongings until he found something. "Hey Moody I think I found something. Come take a look at this."

Moody levitated the sewing machine oil bottle on the floor. "It looks like a portkey. Do you know anything about this lad?"

"I don't think that is a portkey, but I used that this morning with no problem." He told them.

Both Aurors did a few enchantments on the bottle to find no magic done to it. "Hmm. There isn't anything in here that he could setup neither a portkey nor any Dark Magic. Good luck in your studies Mr. Elric. Don't worry I'll take care of restoring your room." Kingsley said as he took out his wand, and muttered a spell to reorganize his room to the way it was before.

"Well I guess I better get to Transfiguration, but I really hope that Professor McGonagall doesn't make me transfigure any animals into objects. I don't think I can take it again seeing the horror of what Tucker did to Nina. I really don't need nightmares again Loki." Ed said taking in a deep breath. Loki looked up at him and rubbed her head against his cheek.

Professor McGonagall knocked on his door before entering. "Mr. Elric, Headmaster Dumbledore sent me down here to tell you the Ministry testers will be here on August thirtieth for your O.W.L. Exams. Now the headmaster has also asked me to tell you that your personal exams for the school years will not take place since you only have one week to prepare. Instead we will be tutoring you non-stop until we believe that you are ready. Now on a personal note Edward, I've been noticing that you've been having trouble in transfiguring any animal into an object. Is there something that you wish to talk about?"

"I'm sorry Professor, but I am actually afraid of transfiguring anything because I'm scared to when it comes to animals. There was a man named Tucker who transmuted his daughter and his dog into a human speaking chimera. Everytime I see you do that…it reminds me of that nightmare." He said with a shaky breath.

She walked up to her student and put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry to hear about that Edward. However, the only way that you will be able to get though this is to conquer your fear. That is one thing that restricts Witches and Wizards true potential. You cannot let your fear continue to haunt you."

"How did you conquer your fear Professor?" He asked as he continued to pet Loki.

"Well I've never allowed my fear to control me. Instead I turned it into determination to become my strongest." She told him with a smile.

He looked up at her with a smirk on his face. _"Well that makes sense. Guess this means it's time to let Nina rest in peace."

* * *

_

After a week worth of cramming for his O.W.L.'s, the Ministry exam officials walked into the Great Hall when Ed was right in the middle of eating breakfast. Professor Flitwick was giving him some last minute pointers before Professor Dumbledore interrupted them. "I'm afraid that you will have to put your books away Edward."

"How come? I'm not done reading it yet!" He complained.

"So Albus is this the first year that is taking his O.W.L. exams?" Saurian Daniels asked.

"Ahh Saurian and Marian how have you been? Yes, however he is going to go into his sixth year after his exams." Dumbledore smiled with his usual twinkle in his eye.

"Kinda small isn't he?" Marian Daniels asked with a slight smirk on her face.

Ed's anger reached the boiling point. "WHO YOU CALLIN SO SMALL THAT HE'S NO TALLER THEN A TERMITE!"

"Now Edward nobody was poking fun at you." The headmaster said as he put his hand on the hotheaded alchemist's shoulder.

"Albus, when shall we begin the testing? I'm sure that Mr. Elric would like to get this over with." Marian Daniels questioned the headmaster.

"I wanna get this over with because I got reading to do." Ed replied as he took another bite of his toast.

"Very well. How about we begin in about ten minutes? I can get the other professors to setup workstations here in the Great Hall."

Professor Snape received an owl and had to hide the look of shock on his face when he saw a vile in his post. He got up from his chair, tapped Madame Pomfrey on her shoulder to walk with him, and stalked his way over to the headmaster to have a private chat. "Headmaster, I've got the potions for our young friend here, but she strongly recommends that we do not give them to him at the same time. When will we give them to him?"

"Preferably when he is done with his exams. With all the subjects he is going to take it might take about four hours at most. How long is the period of waiting Severus?" The headmaster asked.

"We can give him the flesh restoration potion, however the process will take two to three hours at most. After we know that the potion is complete then the bone restoration potion. She also states that we wait about eight hours before giving him the height restoration potion." He said no louder then a whisper.

Ed came so close to transmuting a table into a microphone so he could hear what they were saying. _"Damn it. Why do they have to leave me out of it? Do they think that just because of my height I can't join their ranks!"_ After he thought that he mentally kicked himself as he walked over to his examiners.

"Mr. Elric! We're ready to begin with your examination. I believe that we'll start with the theory of Potions, and then the practical. You'll get a ten-minute break in between each exam. Let's begin." Marian said with a smirk.

* * *

Nearly an exhausting six hours later the bulk of Ed's exams were over except for Astronomy. Professor Dumbledore sat down next to his latest prodigy. "How are you holding up Edward?"

"Well I feel a little bit better knowing that I only have one more test to go. Say what were you and Professor Snape talking about earlier?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you Edward. However, tonight after your last exam is done I want you to go down to the hospital wing for a check-up. There is a rather peculiar flu going around, and we can't be too careful." Dumbledore replied with his usual twinkle behind his half-moon glasses.

"All right. But I'm going to go get Loki. I'm sure that she's hungry." He got up and headed out of the Great Hall.

Professor Snape, McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey walked over to the headmaster to find out what he was thinking. "Severus, I told Edward to go down to Poppy after his test is finished. I want you to follow him so we may begin with our plan."

"Shall I stun him before he gets to the hospital wing?"

"I'm afraid so Severus. After you bring him in Minerva and Poppy will work on disassembling his 'automail.' I will bring him around after the operation is complete. Meanwhile just act as casual around him to not raise any suspicion. He is a very smart child so take extra precaution." He said as he looked at his watch.

* * *

Loki leaped onto her owner's head when he walked into his room. "Loki! Did you really miss me that much? I swear that Al wore off on you or something."

She jumped off of his head and landed on his bed. He walked over to her and petted her. A small pop knocked him out of his little world of thought when he saw a multicolored house elf appear in front of him. "Pleasure to meet you sir. I is Dobby the house elf sir. Headmaster Dumbledore requested that I bring your animal some food sir."

Ed was still in shock to see Dobby as he laid a large dish of food on the floor. Loki let an excited growl escape as she leaped down to start eating her food. "Master Dumbledore also says if you wish to rest before your exam, then he will come up personally to wake you up. Does sir wish for some dinner sir?"

"It's only 6:30 Dobby, and I'm not really hungry right now. Thanks though, but yeah I think I'm going to take a nap for a while." He stretched, lay down on his bed, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore came to his student's room around 11:45 to wake him up. Several tries he tried too gently shake Ed awake. But his student was too stubborn to wake up so he was forced to conjure up a bucket of cold water, and then dumped it on Ed.

He woke up quickly and let off a few cuss words when he saw the headmaster smirking at him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"I'm sorry for the rude wake up call, but it is time for your last exam." With a simple wave of his wand he dried his student and his bed off. Ed grumbled and swore revenge under his breath as he followed his headmaster up to the Astronomy tower to begin his last exam.

* * *

Nearly an hour passed by when the young alchemist passed by the hidden potion master. Snape emerged from the shadows with his wand out. _"STUPIFY!"_

Ed didn't even have time to react when the stunning spell struck him in his back, and fell to the cold concrete floor. Severus had a smirk on his face and levitated his unconscious student down to the hospital wing. "I sincerely hope that you do give Granger a run for her money. I do not think I can handle that insufferable know-it-all again this year."

* * *

A few moments had passed when Severus came into the hospital wing with a levitating Ed behind him. He took it upon himself to personally lift him onto the hospital bed. "I think I just strained a muscle in my back just lifting him. That brat will pay for that!"

Poppy closed a curtain around her patient so she could change him into the white hospital pajamas. When she removed the curtain her fellow colleagues looked at her strangely. "Come now! It's not like I've never seen a young man like that before. Now Minerva I will need your help in removing these mechanical limbs. I'm afraid that we will have to take it apart piece by piece."

A grin came across the Transfiguration professor's face. She took out her wand to transfigure the mechanical limb into a liquid metal which she quickly grabbed his bedpan to collect it. Poppy looked at her, sighed heavily, and muttered 'cheater' under her breath. "Fine Minerva, since you like using magic so much do you want to do this one as well." The medi-witch said with a grin.

Professor McGonagall performed the same technique again to his automail leg. "I'm sorry Madame Pomfrey, but my way was much quicker."

Poppy took the flesh restoration potion, and poured it down his throat. "Now all we do is wait. However, when this is complete he will be in for a rough morning. Are you planning on having him on the train Albus?"

"Actually that was the plan. I think it wouldn't arouse any suspicion otherwise. Please inform us when he is ready, for now I think a good rest is all we need." Albus said with his usual twinkle behind his half-moon glasses before walking out of the hospital wing with his two other colleagues.

* * *

Throughout most of the night the resident medi-witch checked up on her patient around six in the morning. She was very surprised that his arm and leg re-grew with no problems. She retreated back to her medical potion cabinet for the 'Skele-gro' potion, walked back to her patient, and dumped a correct dosage into his mouth. "You're very lucky that you are stunned. Re-growing bones is a nasty process, and very painful I mind you."

"How is he Poppy?" Tonks asked as she snuck into the hospital wing.

The Medi-witch dropped the glass in her hand, and clutched her chest. "NYMPHADORA TONKS! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU WHEN YOU WERE HERE NOT TO SNEAK IN HERE TO SCARE ME! I SWEAR YOU TAKE AFTER YOUR COUSIN AND HIS BEST FRIEND!"

"Oh come on Poppy I was innocent this time, and I'm only twenty-two. So how's he doing?" She asked.

"Well the potion worked. The flesh, muscles, ligaments, veins, arteries, nerves, cuticles, and fingernails have been restored have been restored. Severus brewed an updated version of the bone restoration potion that would take less time then the previous batch. In my honest opinion I would say they might be restored no later then ten this morning, but then I want him restricted to bed rest for the rest of the day."

Tonks walked over to him and put her hand on his face. "Uh Poppy does he have to stay stunned like this?" She took out her wand and revived him.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! HOW DID I GET BACK DOWN HERE!" Ed roared at the two ladies present.

"Calm down Mr. Elric. You were brought here last night due to your mechanical arms were starting to malfunction. Headmaster Dumbledore was forced to make a decision against your will to restore your limbs to their rightful state. Now you will be feeling pain in your leg and arm as your bones start to grow back." Madame Pomfrey informed him before stalking away to her office.

Tonks grabbed a chair and tripped herself over one of the legs. She gathered herself together and sat down next to Ed's bedside. "Sorry we didn't tell ya kiddo, but Professor Dumbledore wanted you to feel like yourself again with your actual limbs. Are you in any pain?"

He winced when he felt something happening in his arm and leg. "This pain is nothing…I've been through worse."

"I can imagine. So is there anything I can do for ya to pass the time? Feel up to playing some chess? I'm not very good though."

"I don't even know how to play. How about poker?" He smirked.

Tonks smiled back at him, took out her wand, and transfigured a book into a deck of muggle playing cards. "Wow! Minerva is so going to eat her words when she said I couldn't transfigure anything. You're on kiddo, but I'll go get your money pouch. You can't play poker without putting up some kind of bet."

* * *

Lupin searched all over the castle wondering where Tonks was and what trouble she was getting into. He checked his watch and saw that it was nearly a quarter after eleven. _"Where is she? Sometimes I really regret giving Harry back the map. Oh well guess I better go pay the kid a visit."_

He wasn't that far away from the hospital wing when he heard a yell of female anger coming from the room. When he walked in he saw Tonks grabbing her hair. "What were you screaming for?" The moment he came up to the bed he saw that Ed had a good pile of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.

"He swindled me! There was no way he beat me with a royal flush!" She yelled as her opponent beamed at his poker hand.

"Sorry Tonks, but you shouldn't bluff all the time. You're poker face is too easy to read. But I'll make you a deal. One last hand cuz I'm getting pretty tired since the pain stopped."

She delt out the hand and smirked at her hand. _"YES! THERE'S NO WAY HE COULD BEAT MY THREE JACKS!_"

"I'll take two cards, and dump these two off. HA! Read 'em and weep three kings." He grinned.

Her face was priceless when her jaw dropped in shock. "NO WAY! HOW COULD YOU BEAT ME IN EVERY SINGLE HAND! ARRRRRGH!" She roared as she stormed out of the wing.

Remus watched Ed roll over and saw cards underneath his blanket. "Hey did you cheat the entire time Edward? She will skin you alive when your in her class."

"Here take her money back to her then. Don't want to make anymore enemy's huh?" He spoke as he took back what he had in his moneybag, and let Remus take the rest to her. He rolled over and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: I'll put up the revised version when I get the chance. Sorry about the wait. My laptop's monitor is shorting out, and I can't get a replacement so I'm in the middle of transfering all my files to my desktop...Otherwise leave a review


	5. The Sorting

Chapter 5: The Sorting...

When Ed woke up the next morning he saw Madame Pomfrey poking on prodding his restored arm and leg. "Well everything seems to be in order. Oh I'm glad to see you awake Mr. Elric. Tell me how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Actually I feel fine, but I have to go to the bathroom." He got up from his bed, and made his way to the bathroom to do his business.

The medi-witch couldn't help but laugh to herself. '_Just wait until he realizes that he isn't small anymore.'

* * *

_

Professor Dumbledore was having a conversation with Severus about the potions. "Well Severus it seems that you may have made a breakthrough with the potions you administered to young Edward."

"Headmaster, you know that I have had help with brewing the potions for Mr. Elric. According to what Madame Pomfrey told me this morning, he is making great progress."

"That is very good news. Now I shall have to ask a favor of you Severus my boy. When Poppy releases him from the hospital wing, will you escort him to the Hogsmeade station? I would ask Tonks, however she is very busy planning her lesson plans." He asked with his usual twinkle behind his half-moon glasses.

Severus sighed heavily. "Very well headmaster. For some reason I think there is a reason why you are having me follow the boy."

Dumbledore smiled at his potion's master. "I can tell you saw right through me my boy. I'm afraid that if Mr. Elric were to go to Hogsmeade alone he might be attacked or kidnapped by Death Eaters."

"And I thought you were going to ask me to adopt the boy." Severus sarcastically replied.

"Now Severus there was no need for sarcasm. Lemon drop?"

"Headmaster you know better then to offer me one of those disgusting muggle candies. I think those will be the death of you. But I must be off to meet Mr. Elric. Is he to bring his luggage on the train?" He asked.

"I do not believe so. However I would suggest that he brings Loki with him, or else it would be a boring train ride."

Snape nodded and walked out of Dumbledore's office. '_Well let's see what house he will be sorted into. Although I doubt he will be sorted into my own, but maybe I can make an exception unless he becomes a Gryffindor.'

* * *

_

Madame Pomfrey came back to see how Ed was doing. When she saw him his clothes were two sizes too short. "Mr. Elric, what have you done to your clothes?"

"What do you mean 'what have I done'? This is how they were when I put them on!" He countered.

"Well it seems that you will have to get some new robes before the school year starts." She took her wand out and made some adjustments to his clothes. "Just because I am a medical witch doesn't mean that I don't know anything about tailoring."

Ed really didn't pay any attention before but suddenly it clicked inside his head that he was taller. "What did you give me that made me grow taller? How tall am I?"

"I would say you are about nearly six feet tall. Albus requested that you be given a height-restoration potion when your limbs have been successfully restored. Now Severus will be taking you down to the train station, and you will stay on the train until it comes back here with the students. You will bring Loki with you for some companionship. You can go get her from your room."

He didn't know what to say but he hugged Madame Pomfrey, and ran out of the hospital wing with a big grin on his face. '_I'M TALLER! I'M NOT SMALL ANYMORE! WAIT UNTIL COLONEL BASTARD SEES ME KNOW!'

* * *

_

Loki was sleeping comfortably on her owner's bed when he barged through the portrait hole, and picked her up. She growled at him for waking her up, but she saw that he was slightly different. "Loki, I'm sorry that I woke you up but look I'm taller! And I don't have automail anymore!"

Professor Snape gave a faint smile when he walked through to greet his student. "Yes Mr. Elric, I would like to apologize for stunning you. However, the headmaster has requested that I escort you to the train station."

"That's ok professor. I hope you don't mind if I change back into my regular clothes." He put Loki down, and walked into the bathroom to change from his school clothes into his regular ones. But he ran into a snag when his black pants didn't fit anymore. After mixing his school clothes with his regular clothes, he walked out wearing his red coat, black pants, black vest, black boots, and a grin on his face. He scooped up Loki into his arms, and followed Snape out of his room.

"Don't worry about your luggage Mr. Elric. It will be moved into your new house when you are sorted. When the school year begins I will not tolerate any misbehavior in my class. You have learned from me personally and I will expect perfection from you." He said to Ed in a serious voice.

"Yes sir. I'll do my best."

* * *

Harry and Hermione were in the car after getting everything packed. The day that Pettigrew was finally found, and convicted Harry was able to finally open up to his best friend. "So what do you think this year will be like?"

"Well let's hope that it will be a lot better then last year. Do you think you will start the DA back up this year?" She asked.

"I don't really know. We only started that because of Umbridge."

"Oh come on Harry. That was the best DADA lesson we all received that year. Besides you are a great teacher Harry. Who would've thought my patronus is an otter." She smiled when she thought out it.

Harry smiled at her before thinking of something. "I'll think about it since the Quidditch ban is still on. But what do you think about that kid we saw in Dumbledore's office? You know the short one with blonde hair."

"I couldn't really tell Harry. If you remember I was trying to calm you down the entire time we were there. Remember?"

"Yeah well let's hope this time that you won't have to do that. After all you have been a good influence of my studies since I've been with you this summer." He blurted out without thinking.

She took his hand in hers and smiled at him. "Its about time that someone realized that I can be a good influence on my best friend."

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but how come you don't talk about Ron? Isn't he still one of your best friends?" He asked.

"That idiot sent me a letter asking no more like demanding that I go to his house without telling you because he thinks that I'm his girlfriend. I'm sorry Harry but Ron has been a complete git thinking that he can tell me what to do. I really hope Professor Dumbledore takes away his prefect privileges, because he doesn't deserve to be one." She ranted to him, but she also failed to notice that her parents were silently laughing when they pulled up to Kings Cross.

"Alright you two we're here so let's get you set on your way back to Hogwarts." Jane Granger said as her husband got out of the car to get two trolleys.

Hermione's father came back a few minutes later with two trolleys. He helped the two students load their trunks, animal carriers, and other school supplies onto the trolley. David and Jane Granger hugged their daughter goodbye. Harry thought that he would be able to escape unnoticed, but he was wrong. Jane walked over to Harry and gave him a motherly hug. "Harry, I know that you've been though a lot this summer. But I am very glad that you had some time to get to know us. Hermione hasn't been this happy since she first found out she was a witch. If you ever want to talk we'll be here to listen. Take care Harry."

"Thank you Mrs. Granger. I'll keep that in mind, but I'm sure that Hermione will keep you posted though out the school year." He said returning the hug and gave Mr. Granger a firm handshake before setting off to platform 9 ¾ with Hermione.

Ron and Ginny had just gone through the barrier with their mother and father. Moody and Kingsley were waiting for the other two to show up. Hermione just went through the barrier, but Moody came up behind Harry and grabbed his shoulder. "Unless you're a very beautiful muggle I suggest you let go of me before I get expelled for cursing you into oblivion."

"It's nice to see you too boy. At least you remember Constant Vigilance!" He said in a heavy tone.

"I gotta get going Professor Moody before the barrier closes." Harry said before breaking into a run, and crossed the barrier.

Hermione and Ron were bickering once again when Harry caught up to them. He lugged his trunk and everything else onto the train because he didn't want to get stuck in the middle again. As he was searching for a compartment he saw a kid with long blonde hair, amber colored eyes, wearing a red coat, and playing with his Courel. "Mind if I join you?" Harry asked.

"Why not? I can use some company. Your Harry Potter right?" Ed asked without glancing at the famous lightning bolt scar.

"Yeah that's me. Famous Harry-freaking-Potter." He said as he heaved his trunk

Ed looked at him for a minute before thinking of something of his past. "At least you don't have annoying people gawking at you because you have my colored eyes, or had automail limbs."

"What do you mean by automail limbs? I would gladly trade my scar for those." He grunted as he let Hedwig out of her cage, and sat down.

"Trust me Harry you don't want automail limbs. They smell like oil and machinery, and you have to keep them lubricated or else Winry would smack you over the head with her wrench."

Harry looked at Ed with a cocked eyebrow. "Sounds like that you like that Winry person with the way you described her Ed."

He glared at him for a moment before the compartment door was opened with a pudgy person known as Neville Longbottom looked at the two sixth years. "Do you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full."

"No problem Neville. This is Edward Elric." Harry said.

"Hi Edward. How come you're wearing those clothes and not your uniform?"

"Because those school uniforms are so itchy, and so not me. I don't see how you have to wear those things." He lied when he remembered that he would have to order three new sets of school clothing since his height was restored to normal.

The Hogwarts express finally started its departure from the Kings Cross station. Luna stopped in to say hi and chat mindlessly with Neville, but before she left she noticed Loki with dreamy eyes. "Is that a Courel?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Ed asked.

"Well technically the only pets allowed at Hogwarts are cats, owls, or toads." Hermione said as she walked in, and sat down next to Harry.

Ron sat down next to Luna while casting angry and jealous glares at Harry. "Did you ever find out if your Quidditch ban was released?"

"Don't know, but I think I might give it up."

"YOUR MAD! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HARRY POTTER!" Ron roared at him.

"Shut up! There's a thing called decibel levels that can blow your eardrums you idiot!" Ed complained as Loki hissed at the red-haired wizard.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?" Ron argued.

Before Ed could say anything the compartment door opened up to reveal a smug looking Draco Malfoy in their wake. "Well if it isn't scarhead, the mudblood, weasel, loony Lovegood, Longbottom, and someone I don't know how wonderful? My name is Draco Malfoy." He said extending his hand to him.

"So if you're done gloating about yourself Malfoy why don't you leave? We're busy here." Harry spoke out.

"You're just jealous that I am the one who will take down the infamous Harry Potter. Too depressed now that your faithful dog is gone." Malfoy sneered. Hermione gave a murderous look at Malfoy before turning to Harry with a worried look on her face.

"You know something Draco I don't believe that I shook your hand yet. How about we do that now?" Ed asked as he stood up. He clapped his hands, touched the floor, and a big alchemic hand pushed Draco out of the compartment with authority. Only a minute later after Malfoy's cronies dragged him away, Ed restored the floor to the way it was.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO!" Ron roared again.

Ed picked up Loki and started scratching her behind her ears, and acted like he was going to sleep without being bombarded with questions. But it didn't work for long. Hermione kicked his foot to get her attention. "What was that magic you just performed?"

"Sorry can't tell ya. It's a secret that I don't want anyone to know. How much longer till we get there?" He yawned loudly as Loki climbed up to his shoulder.

Hermione huffed before she drowned herself into her sixth year spell book. Ron played Exploding Snap with Neville, and was getting very upset that he was beating him. Luna was reading her father's paper "The Quibbler". Ginny came in for the rest of the train ride, and took a seat next to Ed. "So who's the new kid?"

"He's a pompous git that's what he is." Ron ranted out loud.

"Shut up Ron. Just because you don't know him doesn't mean that you can call him a git. You're the one who's acting like a git."

"Who asked you Ginny!" Her brother snapped at her.

* * *

Nearly an hour later the train arrived at the Hogsmeade station. Hagrid was waiting for the first years to come off the train. "'Irst years this way! Come on now don't be shy! 'Irst years this way! 'Allo Ed."

"Hey Hagrid. I don't need to go onto the boats do I?" He said as Harry came off the train.

"Sorry laddie, but you have to. Tis customary for a 'ew student."

He sighed and climbed into one of the boats with the first years that followed Hagrid. "Four to a boat! Yer in for a treat."

_'Great it was bad enough being taught by this guy to know that when he says 'yer in for a treat' I'm in trouble.'_ He held onto Loki as he climbed into a boat with three of the scared first years.

"Hey how come you have to ride with us?" One of them asked.

"It's part of the rules as a new student. All new or transferring students are to arrive via the Hogwarts Express, and have to take the boats to the castle with the first years." He explained.

"Oh. So what year are you starting?" Another first year asked.

"I'll be starting in sixth year."

"So where are you from? You have a slight accent but I can't place it?" Yet another one asked as they started off down the lake after Hagrid.

Ed was getting beyond annoyed with all the questions that they kept asking him. He tried for a few minutes to ignore them however; their pre-adolescent voices were driving him up the wall. "ENOUGH WITH THE FIFTY QUESTIONS A MINUTE ALREADY!" He snapped.

Hagrid chuckled as they slowly approached the mid-point of the lake. All the first years 'Ooh' and 'Ahh' at the sight of the Hogwarts castle in the dark.

"How come you have that symbol on your back?" A blonde first year named Alicia asked.

"Because it was given to me by my master." He grunted loudly.

She was in a daze when she touched the black water. The other people in her boat told her to stay still, but she tipped the boat and fell in. Ed turned around to see her fall in. He took off his red coat that contained his wand, and dove in the water after her. Even though he really couldn't swim that well he made the effort as he pulled her back up to the surface. The Giant Squid grabbed them both with its large tentacles, and brought them to the edge of the lake.

"Hey. You ok?" He asked.

Alicia looked up at him and clung onto him for dear life as she started crying. He tried the best to comfort her until Hagrid came over to them with the other first years. "Are yer alright Edward?"

"Yeah we're fine Hagrid. Did you grab my coat?"

"I grabbed it for you. Your wand fell out but I put it back into your coat pocket." Roger Peterson said handing it to him.

Ed took his coat and put it on her to keep warm. She looked up at him with a smile, "Thank you Ed."

He smiled back to her, clapped his hands together, and touched his chest. "Ahh that feels better. Alicia I'm going to do the same to you so don't be scared. It's a quick way to dry off." He followed the same process, but he touched her shoulders instead. She felt much better after the alchemic light dies out, but he let her keep his coat for now.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was waiting for the new arrivals to be brought in by Hagrid. She didn't have to wait long, but she had to frown when she saw Alicia with Ed's trademark red coat on. "Alicia fell in the lake Professor McGonagall."

"That it may be Mr. Elric, but I am very disappointed in you for not setting a better example for the first years." She said to him with thin lips.

"He dove in after me Professor then Edward jumped in after me." Alicia said with a hung head.

Ed put his hand on her shoulder for comfort before crossing his arms in front of his chest. He really didn't pay attention to her briefing on the schoolhouses and the rules. "We are ready for you. Mr. Elric stay here until the first years are done being sorted. Miss Pritchet please give Mr. Elric back his coat."

"Yes Professor McGonagall." She said as she took it off and gave it back to him.

Loki ran out of the Great Hall and leaped into her owner's arms. "What did you miss me that bad Loki?" She let out a happy meow that sounded like a little roar.

* * *

After the first years were sorted Professor Dumbledore stood up behind the head table. "I have some announcements to make. During this dark time with Lord Voldemort I must ask you to take extra precaution for your own safety. Now with that aside we have a special treat that Hogwarts hasn't seen in many years. We have a transfer student from the Berlin Academy of Magic who will be starting his sixth year. I ask now that Mr. Edward Elric come fourth to be sorted into your house."

Filch opened up the Great Hall doors to let Ed in. "The headmaster is callin for ya."

All eyes were on Ed when he walked inside, and made his way up to Professor McGonagall without looking at anybody. Loki stared at a few students as they broke into whispers. He sat down on the stool, and the Deputy Headmistress placed the sorting hand on his head.

The brim in the hat ripped open to form a mouth. "Hmm…difficult…very difficult. There's plenty of courage there's no doubt about that."

"Is it suppost to take this long? I'm starving!" Ed complained.

"Quite cunning…a great need to prove yourself…and quite the rulebreaker like a true Slytherin."

Some of the Slytherins were perking up when their house was mentioned, but Ed started laughing about the rulebreaking part. '_Well it's not my fault that there are rules to break. After all I am one for the people.'_

"You tend to blow your top like a true delinquent when you are ordered to do things…or when you cannot make a great decision. You are very loyal to the people you can truly trust." The sorting hat spoke out loud, but a great bunch of people started laughing at its comment.

_'Geez this stupid old hat thinks the same exact way that Mustang does! If you are voicing his opinions about me then I will make sure he has three-years worth of paperwork on his desk!'_

"However there is a great thirst for knowledge above all else as well as things blowing up in your face. Hmm…"

"WOULD YOU JUST MAKE A DAMN DECISION ALREADY YOU STUPID OLD RUGGITY HAT!"

"Better be…RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat shouted.

The Ravenclaws exploded into applause as he took off the hat, and walked down to his house table. Luna Lovegood looked up from her paper to see that he took a seat across from her. "Hello again Edward."

He was about to say something when the food appeared out of nowhere. "Hi Luna." He said as he started filling his plate with food, and filled a side dish for Loki.

"So where did you get that Courel? She is very pretty, but I heard that those are very rare magical cats." She asked.

"Actually she scared the crap out of me when she jumped on me at the Magical Emporium. So when do we know what our classes are?"

Cho Chang got up from her plate and walked down to him. "Hello Edward, I'm Cho Chang. You won't receive you class schedules until tomorrow morning. But I'll come by and explain a few things as dinner ends. Ok?"

"Err…sure. So anyway what year are you in?" He asked Luna.

"I'm in my fifth year. Did you get your owl results?"

"No I haven't gotten them yet but I'll go ask." He got up and left Loki to finish her meal then headed for the Headmaster.

"Ahh Mr. Elric, are you feeling better?" The Headmaster asked with his usual twinkle.

Ed smiled at the old man. "Much better. Did my OWL results ever come in yet? I was wondering how I did?"

"Actually I did. They flew in while you were asleep in the hospital wing. I'm sure that you will be very pleased with the results. Now go back to your classmates and enjoy your dinner."

"Thanks sir." The young alchemist said as he walked back to his spot at the Ravenclaw table. Not wanting to wait for a minute, he tore through the envelope and started reading his results.

"I take it you did very well?" Luna inquired.

"I got 'O's in the theory and in practical for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Charms, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, History of Magic, Divination, Transfiguration, and Herbology." He said with an amused grin.

Since the Ravenclaw table was right next to the Gryffindor table Hermione overheard his OWL results. Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong 'mione?"

"Didn't you hear his exam results? He got better then me, and I'm the brightest witch in the school." She sounded really disappointed.

Ginny sniggered under her breath. "Sorry Hermione, but it sounds like you got some competition this year."

She gave her best friend a glare that made Harry start to laugh under his breath. "Oh shut up the both of you!" Harry put his hand on her back with a small smile, which she returned, but Ron eyed the both of them with shear jealousy in his eyes.

* * *

Desert had come and gone. Ed was feeling very tired at the moment, but Loki fell asleep on his lap. "Cheater. And I suspect that I have to lug you up to the common room."

Cho walked back down to him and didn't want him to wander off as they walked off to their common room. "I'm pretty sure that you know much about the castle so I won't bother you about that. But the nice feature about our common room is that we get our own rooms, and there is a vast library in the common room. I heard about your O.W.L. results, and I would like to say congratulations on surpassing the reigning Miss-know-it-all Hermione Granger. Do you know anything about Quidditch?"

_'God doesn't she shut up! Even just listening to her makes me want to blow my eardrums.'_ He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I've heard about it, but flying on broomsticks makes me want to hurl. Just like portkeys, Flooing, and apparating."

"Oh Quidditch is great. You should come down to the tryouts for our team in about two weeks." She started going on and on about the game, but didn't notice that he was trying to tune her out.

He kept nodding and saying "Hmm, Ok, and that's interesting." Until they reached the guardian portrait. "Password?"

"Alchemy." She said as the portrait opened up.

_'Great. Just great. Why does everything have to do with Alchemy? It's not like anyone here except me can do it.'_ The two of them walked inside to see the common room. As they were heading up to their rooms Ed had to do a double take of a statue of armor that looked like his brother, Alphonse. He put Loki down on one of the chairs, walked up to the suit of armor, and took the head off to see the blood seal on the inside. But his hopes were destroyed when he saw nothing there.

Cho came back down, and grabbed his arm. "Are you ok Ed?"

He choked back some tears, walked over to Loki, and walked up with Cho to his room. "Yeah I'm fine. That suit of armor looked like the one that my brother used to wear. Thanks for showing me around, but I'm going to go to sleep. Good night Cho."

"Good night Ed." She smiled before walking away to her own room. As the other students decided on calling it a night the suit of armor in the common room looked up in the direction of Ed's room…

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but enjoy while I'm cooking up the next chapter. 


	6. Nightmares and Stalkers

Chapter 6: Nightmares and Stalkers.

During the night, Harry was thrashing around in his bed from another nightmare. He woke up covered in sweat and panting for breath. '_Damn it! Can't I just go one night of actually getting some actual sleep instead of being haunted by death!'_

He got out of bed and walked down to the common room. The fire receded into just burning embers, and that wouldn't do to help his mood. Taking out his wand he turned the fire into a roaring inferno before dying down into steady flames. He couldn't think of anything to do focus his mind to continue Occlumency. _"Use the flames."_ A voice inside his head spoke.

_'Why not. It's not like I can focus on meditation…wait…I wonder if there's a book in the library on mediation.'_ He looked into the fireplace.

"_Continue to watch the flames without blinking. Allow the fire to calm your thoughts."_ The voice inside his head spoke again.

Nearly five minutes into staring in the flames, he was hypnotized, and his thoughts suddenly ceased. Harry didn't realize that Fawkes was perched on the couch near his ear. _"Practice this every night before you sleep. It will help you young one."_

Suddenly Harry snapped back to normal and saw Fawkes perched behind him. "Fawkes? How? How are you able to talk to me?"

_"It isn't very hard young one. We phoenix's can help those who are in need no matter who we choose as our masters. I know much torment and grief always surrounds you young one. This is why I will be here to help you in your time of need."_

"Thank you Fawkes." He said as he stroked his feathers.

* * *

Hermione woke up after hearing something strange in the common room. She put her robe on, and walked out to see what was going on. "Harry? What are you doing up?"

He and Fawkes looked up at her. "Fawkes was instructing me in controlling my thoughts."

She walked down to him and sat down beside her best friend. "Harry, how is Fawkes talking to you? All I keep hearing is the two of you speaking in Fawkes's language."

"Please tell me this isn't another second year incident all over again." He sighed.

She started giggling at the thought of people accusing her best friend of being 'the Heir of Slytherin' again. "Well I know that you don't want to hear this again, but perhaps we can find something in the library about this."

"'Mione I know that this might sound weird, but I actually want to go to the library to see if they have a book on meditation. Maybe this can help further focus my mind for Occlumency."

Without thinking she hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy to hear that. Although hearing that from your mouth is very strange. Are you sure that you're feeling ok?"

"Very funny 'mione. No I'm actually being serious. I figured that I would find some way of mastering Occlumency so I can give Professor Snape a run for his money. What time is it?"

"It's about one in the morning. We should get some sleep for tomorrow's classes." She said taking his hand in hers, and dragged him up to his dormitory. She kissed his cheek and walked into her own dormitory.

Harry walked to his four-poster bed, climbed underneath the blankets, took his glasses off, and closed his eyes. Fawkes appeared in a bright red flame, perched himself on Harry's bedpost, and sang him a phoenix song to help him into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Ed was having the same problems that Harry was having except a dark wizard wasn't trying to break into his mind. The same nightmare replayed inside his head when he crossed through the gateway. It slowly turned violent when his father sacrificed himself to send him back to Al.

Loki woke up at the sound of his screaming and immediately ran over to her owner. She sat down on his chest, and put her long whiskers on the sides of his head. She looked into his mind, and started to calm him down.

Luna and a few of the other Ravenclaws near his bedroom came out to see what the shouting was. "Stay out here. I'll find out what happened."

She walked inside to see Ed petting Loki. "Luna? Why are you up?" He asked.

"Well we were woken up by someone screaming in pain. Are you alright?" She looked at him with concern on her face.

"Yeah I'm alright. Just go back to sleep."

She nodded and bid him goodnight before she walked out to tell everybody who was awake to go back to bed. Many of her roommates were asking what was going on, but she refused to tell them anything.

Ed scratched Loki behind her ears and closed his eyes to get some sleep. She put her whiskers on the sides of his head to help him achieve a peaceful night sleep.

* * *

The sun began to rise over the horizon and soon all the students of Hogwarts were either awake or being rudely awakened to go to breakfast. Ron tried for a few moments to get Harry out of bed, but Fawkes pecked him in his head to stop. "Ouch! You stupid bird! What did you do that for! I'm only trying to wake him up for breakfast!"

"Is that all you care about Weasley is your stomach?" Seamus teased him.

Neville and Dean couldn't help but laugh when they saw Ron look embarrassed. He tried to wake him up one more time but Fawkes was ready to stop him from interfering. '_Fine then I'll let him miss class.'_

He and his other six years headed down to the common room, and out of the portrait hole. Hermione got up from her chair, walked up the staircase to the sixth year dorms, and didn't stop until she came up to Harry's bedside. She reached over and stroked some of Fawkes's feathers. "Harry? Harry wake up."

"Five more minutes…I like this dream." He muttered. Fawkes took flight from his bed, and disappeared in a red flame.

"Don't make me throw a bucket of ice water on you Harry."

He groaned and opened his eyes. "That wasn't funny when you did that the first time 'mione. I'm still going to get you back for that." He said as he put on his glasses.

"Oh I would seriously like to see you try. After all I am the smartest witch Hogwarts." She beamed about herself.

"Sorry to interrupt you my knowledge queen, but can I get dressed? Or did you want your nickname to peeping tom?" He teased her.

She blushed a very deep crimson before walking out of the boys' dormitory in a hurry. Harry just laughed as he started getting dressed in his school uniform.

* * *

Meanwhile Ed was waiting for everyone in the Ravenclaw common room to leave so he didn't get any lanky gossips to follow him. He went into the shower, got dressed, and was about to brush his hair when someone knocked on his door. Without even thinking he opened up the door to see Luna there. "Hi Luna. Something you need?"

"Actually I was wondering if you got any rest last night. That nightmare you had sounded quite intense." She with concern in her voice.

"Yeah I'm actually feeling a bit better. Thanks Luna." He said tying his hair back into a braid.

"Here let me help you Edward. You're doing it wrong." She commented as she took his brush away from him.

He started sighing heavily as she brushed his wet hair back into a ponytail. "Hey I don't want it all into a pony tail!"

She lightly struck him on his head with his brush. "Hush up you. Trust me you'll like it."

He grunted loudly and let her continue what she was doing. After a few moments she finally finished braiding his hair. He was about to pull down some of his hair, but she stopped him. "Would you stop hitting me with that!"

"Just leave your hair alone. Besides it looks better this way now lets go down to breakfast." She said with a triumphant smile. He grunted loudly again and walked with her down to breakfast in silence.

* * *

Harry met Hermione in the common room. "You look a lot better today Harry."

"Thanks 'mione. So shall we go down to breakfast only to have Ron spit it back out at us?"

She took his hand in hers and walked with him out of the portrait hole. "We might as well go down there, but I swear if I get pelted with another bacon bit or any piece of food I'm going to ask Professor McGonagall to issue us ponchos."

He had to bite back from laughing out loud from her comment. "Now…now 'mione. Why do we need ponchos when we could just get Ron a trough?"

She burst into laughter until they walked into the Great Hall. It was really hard for her to refrain from laughing as she sat down next to Harry. "Wrrgt memphed 'ew?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"Ron. I am going to ask you nicely to not talk with your mouth full. I've already taken a shower and I don't want another one." Harry said to his best friend.

Several of the other Gryffindors broke into silent giggles at his comment. Ron glared at the others who started laughing at him. "I asked what kept you, and what was up with that red swan on your bed? I tried waking you up this morning, but it kept trying to peck me to death when I got too close."

"That red swan was a phoenix named 'Fawkes' Ron. In fact 'Fawkes' is Dumbledore's phoenix, and it helped me finally get some sleep since I've become immune to dreamless sleep potions."

Ron snorted out loud. "You mean it sang you to sleep?"

Malfoy overheard this and couldn't help himself from poking fun at him. "Tell me I didn't just hear that a bird sang you to sleep potter. Do you pay it back by checking its feathers for ticks?"

Harry looked at Malfoy's Slytherin crest on his robes and got an idea. **_"What's the matter Malfoy? Getting scared because I was sang to sleep by a Phoenix while you have to stay awake while your forearm is burned at your master's call?"_** He spoke in parseltongue.

Malfoy and his cronies immediately paled and ran back to their own table. Ed just walked into the Great Hall with Luna walking next to him. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were really surprised to see that somebody was actually talking to 'Loony' Luna Lovegood. "Hey Harry check it out. That new kid is actually talking to Lovegood." Seamus laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with Luna, Seamus." Neville scolded him.

"Come on Neville, I know that she is very nice, but she's off. I mean she talks about things that don't even exist." Dean commented as he buttered another piece of toast.

Professor McGonagall came by to hand everyone their time tables for their classes. Ron did his usual groaning about having classes with Slytherins. "Great, I got Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures with those snakes."

Harry had to laugh under his breath because he had Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Occlumency, Ancient Runes, Dueling, and Defense against the Dark Arts. Hermione just practically beamed because she was in the bulk of Harry's classes. "Ancient Runes is great Harry, but you should do well since I tutored you. Well I guess we should get some food in us before heading to Potions." She said giving a small smile to him.

Ron noticed the way that she was acting to Harry, and his jealousy started getting the better of him. '_How can she act like she is his girlfriend or something! Damn this is his entire fault! He has all the money, all the glory, and now he has the girl that I fancy! Why does everything have to go to him!'_

Ginny could tell that her brother's jealousy was on the rise. Most of the students started to head out to head out to class including Harry and Hermione. "You need to knock it off Ron. Hermione is not your property, and if she fancies Harry then so be it. You have no idea what he's been through, and she was the one that helped him. Some friend you are to be jealous of every action that he takes." She spoke to her brother in a very harsh tone nearing the point of his mother.

* * *

Professor Snape was in a very passive mood before he went down to his potions classroom. "Get in!"

The students started filing in the classroom as Snape walked past them and up to the front of his class. "This is your N.E.W.T. potions class so I'll be frank. I expect perfection from all of you…however I don't know how 'some' of you got into this class. Zabini you partner with Potter. Elric you partner with Granger. Get moving." He gave out other seating arrangements and the class started brewing their potions.

"Hello again Edward."

Ed looked at her with a small smile. "Hi. Guess we better get started on this huh?"

"I guess we should before the Professor has a hernia."

"He's actually not all that bad once you get to know him. He can be a stiff but he's a cool guy in a weird sense." He responded with a grin.

On the other side of the classroom, Blaise and Harry were looking very bitter at each other. The Ice Queen of Slytherin vs. Prince Gryffindor. "Listen up Potter! I don't want to loose parts of my grade because you an incompetent potion brewer!"

He didn't say anything to her but started to cut his potion ingredients the specified way. She looked at him one more time before continuing to brew the blood restoration potion. '_That's weird of Potter just to sit there and take in what I've said to him. Something isn't right about this. Usually he would retort with us, who knows maybe he's sick or something.'_

"You're collecting that wrong Blaise. You get more kempal juice if you take the flat part of your knife, and press down on it. Simply cutting it and squeezing it will give you less juice, but also with additions." Harry told her.

Snape overheard this little conversation, and scowled at the thought of a Gryffindor telling a Slytherin they were wrong. "Potter! I don't know how in blue blazes you got into my NEWT level class, but I assure you that I will throw you out of my class if you fail to brew this potion right! Also ten points from Gryffindor for telling one of my finest potion brewers what to do."

"Yes sir, I apologize."

Mostly everyone in the classroom turned their heads to stare at Harry and Snape. All of them were utterly shocked to hear that Harry apologized to their most hated professor. "What did you say to me Potter?"

"I apologized for overstating my ground professor."

Even Snape was quite taken back to hear that a Potter would ever apologize to him. He was at a loss for words and just returned to his desk. '_The headmaster will have to hear about this. Potter is definitely not himself.'

* * *

Thirty minutes passed and the blood-replenishing potion was nearly complete. Snape walked by the tables and started deducting points against the houses other then his own with the exception of Edward. "Five points from Gryffindor for not cutting the bailey roots correctly Granger. Five points to Ravenclaw for pointing out the mistake that 'Miss-know-it-all' made. Potter stay after class!"_

"What a jerk. I cut those roots perfectly!" Hermione ranted.

Ed looked over at his partner and whispered to her. "Actually you cut them a little bit too fine. Don't let him get to you."

"That's easy for you to say since you don't know how much Snape hates Gryffindors."

"So what's wrong with Harry over there? I've heard that he and Professor Snape are always at each other's throats." He asked.

"Yes that is the case, but somehow I think that Harry is trying not to make that many enemy's this year. I mean after all he already has Voldemort after him."

_'Voldemort? What kind of stupid name is that? But then again there are worse ones out there like Colonel Bastard Roy Mustang.'_ He added the final ingredient to their potion when Snape came around.

"Correctly brewed Mr. Elric, make a vial of that, and leave your cauldron on that shelf over there. Madame Pomfrey would be pleased that she has another re-stock." He quickly made his way down the table until he came up to Potter. "Well…well it seems that Miss Zabini had to bail you out Potter."

Harry didn't even say anything as he made two vials of potion, handed them to Snape, and cleaned up his work area. '_I won't let Snape get under my skin this year! Besides I'm sure that he's been trying to break into my mind to find out why I'm being so 'blank'.'_

The bell rang, and everyone walked out of the potion's lab. Hermione waited for Harry to walk out of the classroom, but she started walking off with Ed to go to her next class. Meanwhile Snape was furious when he addressed Potter. "So do you think by acting civil is going to increase your grade? After all I don't know why the headmaster vouched for you to be in my class, but you surely don't deserve it! Spill it Potter! What do you think your playing at?"

"Professor Snape, I realize that the headmaster had to pull some strings to get me into this class, but I do not see the point of being lectured when I am actually enjoying brewing potions. Also I know that you've tried twice to break into my mind during class. Does that answer your question about my Occlumency?"

Snape realized that Harry was baiting him to do something. "Very well Potter 8:00 p.m. sharp. Now get out of my sight."

* * *

Ron was sitting with Hermione in Transfiguration, and Harry came running into the classroom with only a few seconds to spare. Quickly he took a seat next to Neville before McGonagall got upset. "Welcome to advanced Transfiguration sixth years. I am not going to lie to you because this course will be very difficult and very dangerous if you don't pay attention to instruction. Now for today we will be discussing the theory behind becoming an animagus. Can anyone tell me what an animagus is?"

Several hands raised up into the air, but McGonagall decided to pick Edward. "Animagus is a witch or Wizard who can transform into an animal, but it is very difficult for anyone to become one. Usually they have to brew an animagus revealing potion in order to see what animal they can become."

"Correct and ten points to Ravenclaw for giving an answer outside of the textbook." She gave the alchemist a tiny smile that was barely noticeable to the other students.

"Hey Harry I guess we have another Hermione in the class." Neville joked. Harry smirked as their friend scowled at them for making fun of her. This caused both of them to chuckle silently as they finally started taking notes about animagus over the next forty-five minutes.

"Mr. Elric can you tell me one slight advantage of becoming a feline animagus?"

"Most feline animagus's have a natural ability of stealth, and excellent eyes for pouncing on their prey, and agility. Each one has their own personality like being stubborn, and hates being picked up." He answered McGonagall's question, and received a dirty look from her.

"Correct again. Now for homework tonight I want you to work with other student to find out what animal you most relate to other then how they look. Miss Patil did you hear what I said or are you too engrossed with Mr. Elric's looks?"

Parvati quickly regained her senses and tried to stop blushing. "Sorry Professor McGonagall."

_'What is it with these girls! Everytime I walk around the corner they're always giggling and whispering about something! It's getting on my nerves.'_ He gathered his books, and started walking out of the classroom.

Lavender Brown and Parvati quickly went after him. They wrapped their arms with Ed's and started asking him bizarre questions. "So what's your favorite food? What's your favorite color? What do you like about girls?"

The other Gryffindors started to laugh at the new Ravenclaw's misfortune with the two biggest gossips wrapped around him. Hermione was a little put off by not being able to answer the questions that McGonagall asked. "It's so unfair."

"Aww come on 'mione you can't answer all of them on the first day. I feel kinda sorry for the kid with those two hanging on him." Harry said with a smirk as they walked to Charms.

* * *

Charms came to an end it was time for Lunch. "I guess let's just hope that the rest of the classes go pretty well. So what did Professor Snape want to talk to you about after class?" She asked.

Ron nearly choked on his breath. "What? That slime ball made you stay after class? Please tell me you didn't get detention, because we're going to need you for Quidditch!"

"Actually Ron I didn't receive detention, but I think I might give up the game and focus more on how I'm going to kill Voldemort."

Nearly every other student around them fainted at the sound of Harry actually not playing Quidditch. "Please say your joking Harry, because it's not funny!" Seamus exclaimed.

"No you can't give up Quidditch! We need you!" Ron bellowed.

"Look. I was banned from the game all last year, and we still won the cup. Besides you have Ginny as seeker, and she did great the only thing that she needs is a better broom."

Ginny beamed at his words, but she knew that life doesn't revolve around the Wizarding sport. They were at war, and maybe after all was said and done then the sport could be a career. "I support Harry's decision because if you dunderheads actually remember we're at war so Quidditch is the least of our worries. Are you going to start up the DA again?"

Most of the Gryffindors agreed, except Ron. To him the sport was better then anything else going on in his life. "Yeah mate are you going to start that back up?" He lied through his jealousy.

"We'll see. If I'm going to start it back up we're going to need a new name, and I want to open it to all those who are willing to put forth the effort to learn it even if they are Slytherins. Listen I don't care if you don't want them in there, but we're all part of this and you need to realize it. I am going to talk to McGonagall and Dumbledore about it so I'll be right back." Harry got up from his seat to head to the head table.

Ron's mood still didn't improve as he continued to stuff his face. "I can't believe he's willing to let those snakes into our club!"

"I don't have a problem with it since not all of them are like Malfoy." Neville piped up.

Seamus nodded his head to join in on the conversation. "Yeah there's even muggleborns that are in that house that are hated because they're not purebloods."

"And if Harry is willing to teach them how to defend themselves then that is a plus on our side." Dean commented.

"I hope that cute Ravenclaw joins." Parvati said with dreamy eyes.

"He is pretty cute. Look at his amber colored eyes. I could just swim in them." A few other girls agreed with the same look in their eyes.

Ed meanwhile cringed and lost his appetite. "Luna, can't those vultures stop talking about me?"

"Well they can't help it. You're the new guy here, but most of the female population is just going after lust instead of finding a solid boyfriend."

"You don't say. So tell me Luna what's up with this DA club they're talking about?" He asked.

She brightened right up and returned his smile. "Well the DA was created last year when our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher decided that we were going to learn out of the book instead of doing anything practical. Basically we didn't learn anything until Harry decided to start up the club that stood for 'Dumbledore's Army'. We learned a lot from him when the Ministry of Magic tried to intervene. It turned into one large problem, but most of the fifth years that were part of the club got high marks on their O.W.L.'s. I do hope he starts it again because this is my O.W.L year."

* * *

Harry returned from the head table with a sly grin on his face. "Dumbledore is going to be discussing this with the head of houses and should let me know by tomorrow night. Guess it's time for Charms and Ancient Runes."

"How did you get into that class if you never took it?" Ron blurted out along with some potato chips.

"I swear to god we're going to give everyone protective clothing during meals. Close your mouth." Ginny yelled at him.

"And if you paid attention earlier Ronald, I tutored him in that subject since it could prove essential in spell casting. Although I guess I'll tutor him in Arithmancy as well. Let's go Harry so we're not late."

"Yeah see you guys in Charms." He said before walking out of the Great Hall with Hermione.

"Alright Ginny spill it. Is Harry seeing her?" The jealous Weasley asked.

"Do I look like her keeper? God even if she isn't I would still be happy for her because she found someone she can relate to. Besides you're getting jealous at him when he didn't even do anything. Now get out of my way I have class to go to." She spat as she pushed right past him.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fairly easy considering how much homework that all the students received. Hermione was really miffed at how Edward was answering more questions then she did. She really wasn't in a good mood when Harry started teasing her about some 'healthy competition'.

"That's not the point and you know it! I'm the smartest witch in Hogwarts and I'm being upstaged by a transferred Ravenclaw!" She ranted as they made their way to Gryffindor tower.

"I understand that 'mione, but you do have to realize that you have five years experience with these teachers. He's bound to get a couple wrong sometime, and I know you'll be there watching like a hawk. After all didn't the sorting hat want to put you in Ravenclaw?"

"You know if you weren't my best friend I would kiss you for trying to cheer me up." She replied with a sly grin, and started laughing at Harry's shocked face.

"Well you don't have to broadcast it 'mione." He smirked back at her causing her to blush.

"Stop making me blush Harry! So what do you think about Ancient Runes?" She said to steer the conversation off about the two of them.

"It's actually kinda cool, but it is kinda sad that there hasn't been a Rune caster in over a thousand years. Hmm maybe instead of learning about them why don't we try actually casting in the room of requirement?"

"Hmm, sounds like a plan but you have to go to see Professor Snape about your Occlumency tonight. So is that why you acted so unlike yourself in potions today?" She smirked at him.

He laughed out loud. "I guess it was kinda obvious huh? But did you look at some of the Slytherin's faces when they heard me apologize to him."

"Yeah it was. Oh speaking of Slytherins you should've heard Ron's prejudice comments when you said that you would allow them into the DA. He was furious and then started his speech about not letting Snakes in. I swear he needs to resort his priorities, and he was about to loose it when you said you were not going to play Quidditch this year. I guess we should head down to dinner." She said as she put her book back onto the bookshelf before Madame Pince asked them to leave.

The two of them didn't take two steps out of Library when Ed ran straight into Harry. "HEY WATCH IT! Oh sorry Harry, hey Hermione. Can you hide me from those two girls! They've been following me everywhere and it's getting annoying!"

Harry started cracking up when he saw Parvati and Lavender come down the corridor. "Sorry Ed, but I don't want to be involved with those two again."

"THERE YOU ARE EDWARD! WE WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" They yelled to him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He roared back at them.

Cho was walking down the opposite corridor when she heard shouting. "Is there a problem here?"

"No problem I can't handle." Ed said with a mischievous grin on his face.

She didn't believe him, but then she saw who was after him. Just to get them off his back she put her arm around him. "Sorry girls but he's mine. Isn't that right Mr. Elric?" She winked to him.

"Uh yeah." He replied rather confused. '_I guess Luna was right about these girls. Guess they don't take a hint. Gee where's Winry with her big wrench when I need her. I hope her and Al are ok.'

* * *

_

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to get an update in...been on vacation so there will be more chapters to come so enjoy. 


	7. Past Memories

Chapter 7: Past Memories

Ed was having one week's worth of hell from his stalkers, homework, and early mornings. Nearly everyday since Cho rescued him from Lavender and Parvati, she always wanted to know where he was. He was having trouble clearing his thoughts while he took a shower. _"I don't understand it…there's something about Cho that reminds me of someone. I wonder if there's a way that I can get in contact with Al."_

He shut off the water, dried himself off with his towel, and started to get dressed in his school robes. _"I hate this school clothing! Why that Dumbledore couldn't think of something better is beyond me."_ After putting some clothes on he headed to his room to put on the rest of his school uniform. Someone started knocking at his bedroom door. "You can come in Luna."

"Are you feeling alright Edward?" She asked with her traditional dreamlike look in her eye.

"Might as well since you do it every morning since I met you. Say Luna can I ask you a question? I'm still not all that familiar with this world yet, but how far can an owl fly to deliver a post?"

She looked at him strangely for a moment as he was brushing his hair. "I don't know for sure, but there are some alternatives then just using owls to deliver posts. But we'll have to find out when we go to Hogsmeade. They have all range of owls and other beautiful birds. Now sit down and I'll fix your hair for you."

"You know I'm sixteen years old I'm pretty sure that I can do my own hair."

"Yes I know that, but you don't know how to do it properly." She said as she took his brush and started doing his hair. Too bad for him everytime he tried to say something she smacked him over the head with the brush.

He grunted very loudly after he got hit. "Do you have to hit me in the same spot everytime!"

"Oh quit complaining. I could hurt you worse then that you know. Just because people label me as 'loony' doesn't mean that I really am."

"Why do they call you that, and why do they always keep taking your things to hide them?" He asked.

She sighed as she began to braid his hair. "I guess it's because they don't really want to get to know me because all I do is talk non-sense. Also that I allow myself to be degraded like that, but it hurts to know that everyone always picks on me because I'm the weirdo in Ravenclaw. But you're one of the few who actually treats me like a real friend."

"Actually you'll probably think I'm weird because I actually think your more of a sister to me then anything."

"You know I feel the same way Edward. So what's this alchemy that you were mentioning the other day when I did your hair?" She said with a smile.

"Alright Luna, but please don't tell anyone else about this ok? Alchemy is the science of breaking down an object's material and re-creating it into another." He clapped his hands together, touched the ground, and pulled out a fine detailed spear.

Luna's eyes went wide when she saw him holding the weapon, but nearly tripped on the divot in the floor. "How were you able to create that? That must be some powerful magic."

"No, Alchemy is a science not magic. There are a few people who can perform it as long as they pay attention to the simple law of equivalent exchange." _'Too bad that Dante had to ruin our principle belief of that rule, but I'm still sticking true to it.'_

She looked at him with pride, and curiosity. "So if I asked would you be able to teach me how to do that?"

Loki looked up at her owner and wanted some attention. After he re-transmuted the spear back into the ground she jumped into his arms. "Heh I suppose you want some attention huh? I guess I can give you that." He scratched her behind her ears, and she began purring.

Luna looked at how he treated his magical cat, and smiled. She put her hand down for Loki to sniff before she could pet her. After a few seconds she rubbed her head against her hand for her to pet her. "She really is beautiful Edward. Now could you answer my question?"

"Well I don't doubt I could teach you how to some alchemy, but like I said not everyone has the ability to do it. Besides it's not so different from transfiguration with the exception of the animals and humans." He started to explain.

"Oh really? So are you saying that you can turn any metal into gold? Or say turn lead into silver or platinum?"

"Yes and no. Making gold from lead is impossible unless you have a catalyst that can work with both materials, and you would need to create the transmutation circle to calculate the alchemic reaction. It's actually easier just by transfiguring it with your magic though." He said as she looked like she was loosing interest as she petted Loki.

"I see, but we can still try can we not?"

"Yeah I guess. But lets go to breakfast I'm starved." His stomach growled loudly.

Luna sighed heavily and put Loki back down on the bed. "Is that all you think about is your stomach? Madame Pomfrey allowed you to leave the hospital wing after your batch of food poisoning last night."

"Oh shut up!" Loki jumped off the bed, and climbed onto his shoulder.

"Well is it my fault you decided to make a pig out of yourself at dinner?" She told him while trying not to laugh.

He gave her a dirty look and walked out of his room. "Why don't you just laugh it up and get it over with!"

"Come on Edward you know I wouldn't be that mean to you. Unless you want to be hit with your brush again." She warned him before bursting into laughter.

* * *

Luna couldn't help but tease him all the way down to the Great Hall. "I would be careful around your stalkers today. I'm not sure if Cho can save you again. What does it make it close to two weeks that's bailed you out?"

"Don't you have something better to do then to make fun of me?"

"Of course not big brother." She replied with a sweet tone as they sat down at their table.

He rolled his eyes as he filled up his plate, and poured his normal cup of coffee like every morning. Cho came down and sat next to him. "Well good morning Edward."

"Hi Cho. Do you have three pieces of parchment I can borrow?"

"Yeah sure. I'll let you borrow my quill and ink as well. Who are you going to send letters to?" She asked.

"Just some friends of mine." He said as he started to write his first letter to his brother, Alphonse. It was very hard for him to write everything into just one page. He finished the letter using all three pieces of parchment. He folded it into an envelope, and headed up to Professor Flitwick.

"Ahh Mr. Elric, how are you today?"

"I'm alright. I have a question professor. How long would it take a school owl to deliver a post to someone out of the country?" He asked.

"Well it should take only a few days, but in my honest opinion the owls in Hogsmeade would be up to the challenge. But you might want to ask the Headmaster for permission before you do anything." Professor Flitwick said with a smile on his face.

Professor Dumbledore overheard the conversation between the two. "Where is it that you're sending your letter to Edward?"

"To my brother Alphonse, Winry, and Riza Hawkeye. I'm just not sure where they're at right now, and I'm not sure how far the school owls can go in order to deliver it."

The headmaster scratched his chin. "Very well Mr. Elric. I will let you go with a chaperone just to ensure your safety. How about after breakfast?"

"Thanks." He nodded and went walking back up to his common room to get a few more pieces of parchment. The letter he wrote to Lt. Hawkeye was very short and to the point. Winry's letter took a little bit longer to write since he knew if she got it that she would chew him out for not calling her. _'I hope she doesn't know what a howler is…after seeing that kid Longbottom get one from his grandmother I don't want one from her.' _He folded the letter into the envelope, addressed it, and headed back down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Ed met Tonks and Dumbledore at the entrance of the castle. "Ahh there you are Mr. Elric. Now I've asked Professor Tonks to escort you to Hogsmeade. I'm afraid that most of the school owls might not be up to the traveling distance."

"Alrighty. So how are we going to get there?"

The two Professors looked at each other then back to the student before them. "Most likely by the Floo network unless you would rather walk of course." She said with a grin on her face.

They didn't know that the 'golden trio' was watching them. "How can they give him all this attention like he owns the place?" Ron complained out of jealousy.

"Did you not listen to what he asked? He's only going to the Post Office with Tonks it's not like he's going on a fox hunt." Hermione blasted back at him.

Harry was sensing an impending row between them. He wanted no part of it, and headed back to Gryffindor Tower to find Professor Lupin since the full moon was tomorrow. _'Oh great here we go again. Geez why can't they ever get along without fighting, and sometimes I wonder if this is their whole life ambition. There is nothing wrong with Ed so I don't know why they're making a big deal out of it.' _

Ever since Ron caught wind of his friends spending time with each other his jealousy was out of control. _'First he decides on owling her first when he was in trouble. Second, he knows that I have feelings for her and he's spending every second with her in their study sessions. Third, HE QUITS QUIDDITCH IN ORDER TO KILL YOU-KNOW-WHO! There is something that sounds fishy and I will find out what that is'_

Hermione was very upset after the row. She noticed that Harry left, and she wondered where he went. _'I'm sorry you had to witness that, but why can't Ron get it through his thick skull that everything doesn't revolve around him. I wonder if he went to visit Professor Lupin.'

* * *

_

Ed fell out of the fireplace, and felt sick to his stomach. One of the workers helped him up, but Tonks tackled him back to the ground. "Sorry. I can never get used to staying on my feet from using the Floo."

"I feel like I'm going to hurl."

"Oh come on stop acting like a baby. Besides if you're going to throw up then don't blow it on me." She said pointing his face away from her.

He ran for the garbage can and lost his breakfast. "Can we walk next time?"

She laughed and pulled out a vial of blue/green potion. "Here drink this. You're lucky I went to Madame Pomfrey to get this so you owe me now."

"Thanks Tonks, but I guess I should apologize for cheating you out of your money when we played poker while I was in the hospital wing."

"I KNEW IT! YOU CHEATED! OH YOU ARE DEAD!" She yelled and made a grab for her wand.

Ed got to his feet and clapped his hands. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Oh yeah! TRUST ME YOU'VE BEEN ASKING FOR IT!"

One of the postal workers yelled at them both. "ENOUGH! IF YOU DON'T HAVE BUSINESS HERE THEN LEAVE YOU ARE DISTURBING OTHER CUSTOMERS!"

"Sorry about that. I was wondering if I could send these letters, but I'm not sure where the recipients are." He said.

"Ok not a problem then. I think it would be wise to use one of the 'long distance owls'. Your school owls only fly as far as Wales before they tire out. Now these owls will find them so that will be seven sickles." The employee said.

Ed paid the man and gave him the three letters. The Postal worker called the owl down, tied the letters to her leg, and she flew out the window. "Thanks."

"Not a problem, take care now."

Tonks still had the evil glint in her eye as they walked out of the post office. "YOU ARE DEAD ELRIC!"

'_CRAP! I FORGOT MY WAND! Oh well guess it's time for some alchemy.'_ He broke into a run to get away from her.

She immediately started sending prank spells at him. _'Thank god Sirius taught me how to do these spells on someone for revenge.'_

On the other hand Ed was having fun ducking and dodging her spells. "KEEP SWINGING YOUR WAND LIKE THAT AND I MIGHT GET A COLD!"

"YOU BRAT!" She yelled and his hair turned pink.

* * *

Harry found Professor Lupin's location on the Marauder's map, but there was in a location he never knew existed before. _'Marauder's den? How come I've never known about this before? How cleaver that it's just not but a corridor away from the kitchens.'_ He wiped the map clean and began his search.

* * *

Moony was sitting in front of the desk reading a book about old pranks the Marauders used to pull during they're time at school. _'These were the days when we were so carefree, but I just can't believe that I'm the only one left. Sometimes I just wish that they were still alive and none of this ever happened. I should've been there for my cub while he was with the Dursley's. Somehow I can't shake the feeling that I've let him down so many times for not being there.'_

He started laughing to himself when he read the passage: "The day we pranked McGonagall."

**Flashback:**

"Hey Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail are we ready?" James asked with his trademark grin.

"Yep. When do we set it off?" Sirius grinned as well.

Wormtail was very scared about this one. "Guys I'm not sure if I want to do this. What if we get caught? What if she eats me?"

"Trust me Peter my boy if she does manage to start eating you, just remember you have to go though all the fat to get through to the meat."

Sirius and James started laughing it up while the other two gave them dirty looks. "I'm afraid that I agree with him guys. Don't you realize that I'm a prefect and I could loose my badge over this?" Moony said calmly.

"Oh come on you were suppost to loose that stinking badge the day you got it!" Padfoot exclaimed.

"Hehe I can't wait to see her face when she finds out she was pranked. Come on we gotta go or else we're going to miss our chance. Peter hurry up and go attract McGonagall while she's still in her classroom. Padfoot go wait by the main staircase. Me and Moony will create the noise like we're going to catch you." Prongs hissed at them.

"Got it." They said in a mock bow, and headed out of the room.

"James answer me this. How do you keep coming up with these ridiculous pranks? I really don't think that McGonagall is going to fall for it. What if Mrs. Norris goes after Peter instead?"

"Ahh I wouldn't worry too much Remus. We got this in the bag, now help me make some noise." He said as they made their way down the corridor.

Not but a moment later they heard a very loud hissing and a dog barking like mad. "God help us all if she docks points from us." Moony groaned.

James smirked at his friend, and the two of them started casting spells at the animals to make them stop once they reached the great hall. "PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" Students yelled to get away from the stunners that Peter, James, and Remus were firing at the grim.

The tabby cat ran straight at the head table with a grim chasing after her. The headmaster and the other students were laughing when they saw McGonagall climb onto Dumbledore's head. She started hissing at Sirius. If cats could give death glares she would kill him in an instant.

"Alright! All right! Settle down everyone. It seems that someone has transfigured Mr. Sirius Black into what you see here. Well now time to set you right." The headmaster said after performing the counter-spell.

Sirius looked dazed and growled at his three friends. "YOU! ALL THREE OF YOU ARE DEAD FOR PRANKING ME!"

McGonagall leaped off of the headmaster's head and glared at the Marauders. "ALL FOUR OF YOU WILL SERVE YOUR LAST THREE MONTHS WITH ME IN DETENTION! Oh all right ten points to each of you for that transfiguration on Mr. Black."

End Flashback

* * *

Moony was on the floor laughing with mirth when he noticed Harry standing over him. "HARRY! How did you get in here?"

"Nothing a little 'Marauder Pride' won't fix. What was so funny Professor?" He asked.

"Oh just remembering how we pranked McGonagall during our youth. Well I was going to introduce you to the Marauder's den but you beat me to it. Let me guess you used the map to find me right?"

Harry smirked at his professor. "Yeah I cheated, but couldn't you guys come up with a better password. I came down here just to chat since Ron and Hermione are having their daily row. I just don't understand why they are always at each other's throats all the time. You think that they were a married couple."

"I'm sorry to hear about that Harry, but I am inclined to agree with you there. However, I have heard that Ron has gone off the deep end since you've given up Quidditch. From what I can tell he's quite jealous of you as of late."

"For what? Just because I think Quidditch is the least of my worries when I have to deal with Voldemort, and he is jealous. God sometimes I just want to tell him to grow up. You know I'm the one who should be jealous of him since he actually has a family that loves him, he doesn't have to live though my constant nightmares, and doesn't he have a damned prophecy over his head." He spat out of anger.

Remus got up from his chair and hugged his cub. "I know Harry, I know I miss Sirius too. I lost a brother that day and I've never forgiven myself for not being there for him as well. You are the only family that I have cub, and I will do my damnedest to make sure that I don't loose you."

"Thank you Uncle Remus."

The werewolf held his cub at arms length and started laughing. "Actually cub your first word was 'paddy'. But please don't call me 'Uncle Remus' it makes me feel old."

"Sorry Moony, but I have to ask you something. Do you think you can train me to become an animagus?"

"I'm not too sure if that's a good idea, because I can get in very big trouble with Minerva for doing that." He said.

"Come on you're a Marauder, and besides how many times have you gotten in trouble with her during your days here?"

He sighed heavily and thought about it for a minute. "Alright I'll teach you, but on one condition. If you are successful in you're training, and then you have to earn your Marauder name. Oh my god what am I saying? This is James and Sirius's speech not mine."

Harry grinned and saluted his elder. "Yes sir! When do we begin sir?"

"Don't push it pup. Besides why do you want to be an animagus so bad?" He questioned him.

"To be honest Moony it was because of Sirius that made me want to do it. Besides you need some company when you're transformed."

Remus smiled at him. "Well since the full moon is nearly upon us…we'll start on this in a week or two. Just beware that this will be the most difficult training you will ever have. But we better be going back up to my office so it doesn't look too suspicious."

* * *

Hermione was still looking for Harry when she came into the DADA classroom to find him and Professor Lupin having some tea. "I thought I might find you here. Listen Harry I'm sorry about the row that Ronald and I had earlier."

"It's alright 'mione. Moony do you think that she can join us in our training?"

Remus looked at him with a concern. "I don't know Harry…"

"What training are you two talking about?" She asked as she sat down with them.

Before either of them got to speak the door burst open with a very angry and colorful Tonks. "GET IN HERE ELRIC!"

Ed came into the classroom just as colorful…if not worse. "Why did you drag me in here? This was your entire fault for making us look like this! All I wanted to do was to just send out my letters when you attacked me!"

"I attacked you! You were the one who cheated in our poker game!"

He smirked when he remembered that, because that was how he cheated his brother on the train. "I GAVE YOUR MONEY BACK TO YOU SO THERE!"

"ENOUGH! What happened to you two?" Remus asked as the two younger Gryffindors started laughing like crazy.

"What are you two laughing at! You want to look like this too?" Ed nearly yelled at Harry and Hermione.

Professor Lupin cleaned up the young Ravenclaw very easily, but he was having a lot of difficulty trying to help out his colleague. "What? Why isn't this coming off of you?"

"HE DIDN'T USE HIS WAND! AND HE WON'T REMOVE IT!" Tonks screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I WILL WHEN YOU STOP CASTING SPELLS AT ME!" The Ravenclaw Alchemist yelled back at her.

"Edward, will you please undo what you did to her?"

He sighed angrily, clapped his hands, and touched Tonks's shoulders. She was covered in alchemic light, and the obscene colors disappeared. "There are you happy now?"

"Aww why did you have to ruin the show? We know that she could turn her hair all those colors, but we never knew she was a chameleon." Harry joked.

Tonks pointed her wand at him and glared. "Don't push it kiddo!"

He got up from his chair and hugged her. "I love you too 'Dora." Hermione and Remus had to keep quiet, because they knew that she wouldn't like anyone to say her name.

She was trying her best to stay angry, but somehow she couldn't when Harry hugged her. "Damn it kid. Why can't I stay mad at you when you do that? If you weren't like a little brother to me then I would've cursed you to oblivion by now."

"So does that mean I get to call you 'Dora?" He teased her.

She hugged him back, but then scowled at him. "Don't push your luck. Besides don't you two have some homework to do or something?"

"Do you know if there's a way to determine if you're an metamorphmagus? Because I noticed I haven't been able to grow any facial hair, and my hair automatically grows back after a horrible haircut." Harry asked.

"Whoa what is this meta-thingy?" Ed asked out of confusion.

"That meta-thingy is me." She changed the color of her hair and eyes to show the young alchemist. "And I'm not exactly sure if there is a defined test, but that does sound like something on those lines. But were you asking Remus to help you become an animagus?"

Hermione was shocked and a little upset. "Harry! How come you didn't include me in on this as well?"

Professor Lupin turned to Ed. "I'm sorry Mr. Elric, but I'm going to have to ask you to keep quiet on this. Or else I will have to obliviate you."

"Wait are you telling me that you're an animagus? How is that even possible?"

"Being an animagus can be worth while for the element of surprise, and it's just an advanced version of human transfiguration. I am unfortunately not an animagus, but my friends were. Now I know that you and Hermione are brilliant, but you must keep this silent. Understand?" Professor Lupin asked him.

"Yeah yeah I get you." He said waving his hand in an off beat matter.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait...kinda got a little bit of writer's block but don't worry I'm not giving up on this story since you people love it so much. Just remember to press the 'review' button to let me know how I'm doing. 


	8. Great Hall Battle

Chapter 8: Great Hall Battle

For weeks Ed went to his classes like always, chatting with Harry and Hermione, and looking very sullen. _'I sent those letters in some hope of getting in touch with Al again, but who knows even if they even remember me, or even if they exist anymore.'_

He sat at the Ravenclaw table during breakfast just poking at his food. Luna was getting worried because he wasn't eating properly. "Edward, you have to eat something. You're actually starting to scare me, because from what I've heard you're starting to withdraw from classes. I'm sure that you'll hear something from your brother soon."

"Yeah…let's hope so." He sighed heavily.

"Please eat something for your sister? Or else I'll fead you to the drilling earwigs that devour your brain." She batted her eyelashes and he smiled.

The morning owls came flying in through the hole in the rafters. The two Ravenclaws didn't even pay attention when an owl landed on Ed's shoulder. "What the hell? I never get mail."

"Well don't just stand there gawking at the owl. Take the letter from its leg and read the letter." She told him.

He untied the letter, gave the owl a piece of bacon, and looked at the handwriting. _'This isn't Al's handwriting…it kinda looks like Winry's, but who knows.'_

"_Dear Edward 'Fullmetal' Elric,_

_As you can probably tell this is Riza Hawkeye-Mustang. I'm not exactly sure how to explain this to you, but I'll try to be clear on this. When I read your letter I was sure that this had to be a joke of some sort, but according to our records the person named 'Major Fullmetal Edward Elric' has been missing for a very long time. I showed this letter to my husband, and he states that he knows 'the shrimp' pretty well. Perhaps I have forgotten who you really are, but if you are the true 'Fullmetal Alchemist' then please send another letter of where your location is. We have a lot of questions to ask you._

_Sincerely,_

_Riza Hawkeye-Mustang._

_P.S. How did you train an owl to send mail?"_

A smirk came to his face when he finished reading it. _'Yeah too bad you arrogant ass I'm not the 'shrimp' anymore.'_

"Was that from your brother?"

"No it wasn't. But at least I have somewhat of an appetite left." He said as he tucked the letter in his pocket, and began eating.

"Now older brother don't eat so much this time you get food poisoning again." She teased him.

He glared at her as she began laughing, but he grabbed a goblet of water and dumped it over her head. She was outraged and cursed his hair hot pink. Soon both of them started casting spells at each other. Up at the head table Minerva and the other Professors except Snape started laughing at the two Ravenclaws. "It brings back memories of when James and Sirius were going at it." Albus laughed with his usual eye twinkle.

"That's all we need are two more Marauders running around reeking havoc around here." Minerva complained.

"Yes but it was always the best show around when they would start sending spells at each other. Very creative if I must say." Professor Flitwick piped up.

"I think Headmaster we should stop this before it gets out of hand." Snape intervened.

Hagrid had to duck from one of the spells that the two teenagers sent at each other. "Now I don't think I need me hair pink."

* * *

Ed and Luna were turning every color imaginable. Most of the students got hit with the stray spells, but the Professors put an end to the color spell fight. Luna smirked at him before leaving. "You do know bigger brother that this means war."

"Oh if it's a war you want then a war you shall receive!" He laughed as he clapped his hands together and touched himself. Many other students looked at him in awe for using some sort of wandless and soundless magic. But others gave him nasty glares because they weren't so fortunate to duck their color spells.

Cho didn't even realize that a part of her hair had turned pink until someone told her. Quickly she got up to yell at the Alchemist. She grabbed his shoulder, and made him face her. "Do you know what you did Edward!"

His eyes went as wide as saucers, and turned deathly pale. "Ed, are you ok?" She said out of worry as he passed out in front of her.

Hermione and Harry ran over to help her bring the fallen Alchemist down to the Hospital wing. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I got hit by one of those colored spells, and I kinda liked it after I looked in my makeup mirror. So I walked over to him to say hi, he turned pale, and fainted when he saw me." She said though couple tears.

* * *

For most of the day Ed remained in the hospital wing. It was really confusing to Madame Pomfrey, because she had never experienced this before. "I don't get it…he's perfectly healthy but he hasn't woken up since he fainted." She muttered to herself.

Cho was beside herself because she felt that she was to blame for it. _'I hope that you wake up soon Edward. What did I do to make you faint like that?'_

He started to twitch in his bed from a certain nightmare that he never hoped to see again. _'"Don't you get it son of Hohenheim of light. The law of Equivalent Exchange is nothing more then a child's belief. If you pay the price, you won't always get the same in return. Therefore, people's lives do not have the same value."_

"_I don't give a damn that you think Dante! That is the law that I have learned and I will continue to use it no matter what." He yelled back._

"_You are a fool! And here I thought that the oldest son of Hohenheim of light would love me after I take over her body. Don't you like her?" She said stroking Rose's cheek._

"_You leave her alone! She's not part of your plan to create the philosopher stone!" He transmuted his automail arm into a dagger and sliced her dress._

"_How dare you attack me! So tell me Edward have you seen the gateway? The look on your face says otherwise." She walked over to Rose, snatches her baby, and uses the transmutation circle on the infants' stomach._

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ALPHONSE!" He bellowed out. 

Cho quickly pulled him into a hug. "It's ok Ed. You were just having a nightmare."

His breathing started to calm down in her embrace, but when he looked at her…he started turning pale again. "Rose…I'm so sorry…"

She looked a little bit hurt, but she smiled at him. "I'm Cho. Hang on I'll be right back with Madame Pomfrey."

Luna put her hand on his arm. "Do you know where you are big brother?"

He looked around and all he saw was white. Suddenly he remembered her face. "Why am I in the hospital wing?"

"Because you fainted in the Great Hall. Cho, Harry, Hermione, and I were very worried about you. Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

"NO! I'm sorry for snapping Luna, but I'm not ready to relive that nightmare. So did I miss anything while I was out." He wiped his forehead off with his sleeve.

"Actually the only thing that happened was this letter came for you. I looks like a girls handwriting though." She handed him the letter. Immediately he opened it.

"_Dear Edward,_

_You better have an explanation to why you disappeared on me buster. Do you honestly know how much worrying Grams, Al, and I have been doing! How is your Automail is it still working or will my wrench have to bop you on the head to remind you to oil it! But seriously it hasn't been the same without you here. Granted the verbal fighting between you and Grams was pretty funny, but I miss having my 'brother' here. _

_Now just a few months ago Al was saying that he thought he saw you in some goofy looking room. But he had a nightmare one night. He was screaming your name Ed. I've never seen him that frantic before. After I helped him through that spell he was saying that our memories of the 'old lives' crossed through the gateway. I have no clue to what he's talking about, but Izumi looked scared. I tried asking her about it but she would say that 'it's nothing to worry about.' _

_I don't know Ed, but I've been getting pretty scared. Lately there have been some freaky looking people in black robe thingys around town. They've been shooting green looking beams at people, and it looks like they're sleeping with their eyes open. I know that isn't some type of Alchemy, but grandma is really getting scared. Please send me another letter to know that you're ok, and where you are. Just for future reference I'm living with Grandma on the outskirts of Frankfurt._

_Love,_

_Your 'sister' Winry."_

"Oh crap! Luna where's Harry at?"

"He's in Charms right now. When I talked to him earlier he said that he'll stop by after class." She smiled as Madame Pomfrey and Cho headed to his bed.

"I see you're awake after your little spell Mr. Elric. I swear that your going to be setting a new record for visits with Mr. Potter. Alright lie down and I'll check over you."

"I don't need to be checked up on! I need to get out of here!" He yelled at the hospital matron. Cho and Luna held himdown while the healing matron went to work. "HEY DO YOU HAVE TO POKE SO HARD!" He complained.

Both girls started laughing, but the stare that Poppy gave him shut him up. "I suggest that you remain silent Mr. Elric or else I won't release you from my care."

* * *

"Harry, are you going to visit your friend?" Seamus came running up to him. "So how come you gave up Quidditch? I'm really getting tired of hearing about it from Ron saying that your 'too damn stupid to ruin his team'. I don't believe the rumors that are going around so I wanted to hear about it from you, and who did you get the letter from earlier that you had to leave?"

"Is that why he's been acting like a foul git lately? I gave up Quidditch because I have more important things in my life then playing a sport. I would rather train myself on how to stay alive when I have Voldemort always after my life. The letter was from Gringotts about my godfather's will."

"Aye that's a good reason, and I'm sorry about your loss. I was wondering are you going to start up the 'DA' again. Me mother was proud to see that I was able to defend myself with everything you taught us." He said with a smile as Dean came up to join them.

"I'll think about Seamus."

"That's all I can ask of yeh. Thanks Potter, say since we have a free period can I have a go on your Firebolt?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Sure it's upstairs next to my bed. But please make sure you don't light it on fire."

Dean started laughing, and the Irish wizard glared at both of them before walking away. Harry laughed to himself as he entered the hospital wing.

"Mr. Potter there better not be anything wrong with you this time." Poppy glared at him.

"I'm sorry Madame Pomfrey, I guess my nice visit to my favorite healer has been wasted since you're upset." He sighed playfully.

"Honestly! I swear your buttering me up just like your father did. But I better not find you in your hospital bed." She said with a smile.

Hegrinned at her. "I hope not. So how's Ed?"

"He's fine. Just fainted, but he should be able to go to dinner tonight. He's over there with Miss Chang and Lovegood if you want to visit him."

"Thanks Poppy. Say have you seen Hermione? She said earlier today that she was coming down here."

"Oh yes. Do not tell her that I told you this, but she was asking me if she could be my healing apprentice. I asked her why she wanted to that, and her reply was that you always need a healer around." She half-smiled.

"Well she's right. After all I am the son and godson of two Marauders."

"Don't remind me. Now hurry along before I put potions down your throat mister." She joked.

Ed opened his eyes to see Harry standing at the end of his bed. "How ya feeling?"

"I've been better. So what have I missed from class?"

Harry smirked at him. "Ever the Ravenclaw."

Cho and Luna got in his face. "Hey your in the room with three Ravenclaws buddy so watch it."

"I was only joking you two. I'll give you my notes that I copied from Hermione today at dinner. So what caused you to faint like that?"

Ed looked to the floor before meeting Harry's eyes. "A nightmare that I want to forget, and never relive ever again."

"I hear you there." He said under his breath.

"How have you been Harry? Listen about last year I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I shouldn't have asked about Cedric, but I was so screwed up about him dying like that. I guess I needed some closure before I could move on. I hope you can forgive me." She said without tearing up.

"It's alright Cho. I don't blame you, but I shouldn't have acted like I did either about your friend. I know that she is a good person, but I was too angry to find out that she snitched on us like that. So I'll forgive you if you can forgive me."

"Of course I can forgive you Harry." She got up and hugged him.

Ed couldn't help but smirk at the two of them. "Get a room."

Hermione was watching them with a smirk on her face. "Yes Harry let's get a room."

He nearly jumped out of his skin when she snuck up behind him like that. "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN 'MIONE!"

Everyone but Harry started laughing. "Are you ready to go big brother?"

"Yeah let me change first before we head off to dinner." He told them before Poppy gave him the ok to go.

* * *

At dinner most of the other Ravenclaws were bothering what caused him to faint like that. Cho immediately told them to leave him alone. There were a few that didn't want to leave the issue alone so she threatened them with detention with Filch or Snape. "Thanks for doing that, but you didn't have to. I can manage on my own."

"Maybe so Edward, but just remember that I am Head Girl. I can dock points and give detentions." She said with a wink.

He just groaned and started eating, until Malfoy came over to bother him. "So Elric how come you passed out? Too afraid of going to class when you know that you'll screw up just like any other pathetic Gryffindor?"

A smirk came to his face when he stood up to the Slytherin fanatic. "Tell me do you need glasses? Because if you noticed I am a Ravenclaw, and we are much smarter then the average snakes. Besides your pathetic, so why don't you go back to your table of mindless idiots and keep boasting about what your father can buy you since you can't do it on your own."

"How dare you speak to your superiors like that!" He practically yelled as he went for his wand.

Ed was waiting for that perticular moment; he clapped his hands, and touched the ground. The alchemist pulled out a dragon-handled broadsword, and pointed it at the pureblooded fool. "Don't even think about calling yourself my superior, because I can kick your ass from here until tomorrow without even breaking a sweat."

"We'll just see about that!" Malfoy declared and started casting borderline dark spells at the Ravenclaw.

Students started running out of the Great hall to escape the flying spells. Harry stayed behind because he wouldn't leave his friend behind, or any of the other students. He and Ed started transmuting and transfiguring the floor into mini rock walls to protect the other students.

"COME ON YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"

"_SERPENSORTIA!_" Draco bellowed, and an albino snake fell onto the floor.

"**_Do not attack! I will set you free into the Dark Forest when this duel is over."_** Harry hissed in parseltongue.

"**_Ssspeaker! If that is your wissssh then I shall not attack."_** The snake slithered its way over to him. **_"I shall stay with you speaker. We will speak later when we are in private."_**

"**_Ok._**" He hissed once again, but he started to get a little freaked out when the albino snake slithered up his pant leg, and didn't stop until it wrapped itself around his arm with its head sticking out on his collar.

Harry couldn't take it anymore after he let the snake join him. He ran out into the battle and started sending his own spells against Draco to give his friend a break. "_STUPIFY! EXPELLIAMUS! STUPIFY! PETRIFICUS TOTALIS! CONCUSSIO!"_

The Slytherin didn't see how Potter was able to cast five charms at the same time. He dodged the first four but the concussion jinx struck him. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teamed up and punched Draco hard in his jaw.

Dumbledore was not happy once the duel began, but he started to smile when he saw both students' potential with their skills. _'Hmm perhaps if they were to be trained in some fashion then I could use them in the war. But I must put an end to this.'_

The teachers stopped them before anymore damage could be done. "Headmaster I want these two boy expelled for their actions against Mr. Malfoy!" Snape demanded at once.

"I think not Snivillus! It was your precious little snake that started the whole fight to begin with." Potter yelled at the Potions Master.

"I WILL NOT BE TALKED TO THAT WAY POTTER! One hundred points from Gryffindor. Just like you father always trying to get away with things that are clearly your fault! No wonder it got your pathetic father and godfather killed. Too bad your mother met the same fate as them."

The snake that was around his arm finally made its appearance, and bared its fangs at Snape. **_"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT PATHETIC WIZARD!"_**

Harry started to walk away, and that caused Severus to smirk. But the brave Gryffindor turned around, and punched the professor in the nose. "You deserved that you arsehole! I don't care who you are or who you work for, but next time you talk about my parents or my godfather like that I will kill you myself! Go check your pureblood laws. I can defend my family honor by any means of my choosing. Go on and tell them Malfoy because you know I'm right."

"For once your right Potter. Nice to know that you have some sort of brain activity in that head of yours."

"However in light of these events must be taken into account before punishment can be settled. Mr. Elric and Potter did help students get out of harms way. So they will loose 75 points, and receive 150 points. Slytherin house will loose 150 points for starting the duel and two months detention of manual labor with Mr. Filch. You two will be serving one months detention with Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey. The three of you will stay here until my Great Hall has been restored without magic." Dumbledore said very sternly.

Malfoy sighed heavily about doing manual labor as the teachers left. "This is all your fault! I refuse to do manual labor! I am not a slave!"

"Then is that what your father is when he bow before his half-blood dark lord?"

"The Dark Lord is not a half-blood and my father is not a slave Potter!" He nearly yelled at him.

Harry sighed at how blind the pureblood was. "I know first hand Malfoy because I am a half-blood, and so is he. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, and only if you arrange the letters that's how he got his supposed name from. His mother was a pureblood and his father was a common muggle who his mother used a love potion on! If you don't believe me then ask Riddle himself when you're kneeling infront of him."

For the first time Draco was speechless. _'The dark lord is a half-blood…and the look in Potter's eyes was dead on…he was telling the truth, but I want him to say it under the truth serum.'_

"_**Ssspeaker the blonde wants you to take the truth serum to prove your wordsss."**_

"You don't need to give me the serum Malfoy because I am telling the truth. If you were smart you would ask your Aunt Bella why she is forced to take a potion version of the Imperious curse every month by her husband. She will be very happy to know that she is about to have her marriage dissolved by me."

"Yeah right Potter. You can't dissolve her marriage only the Lord of the Black family can do that, and your not it." Draco retorted.

"Then why am I wearing the Black family ring signifying that I am the Lord of the Black family?"

Malfoy looked at the ring, and looked very angry. "There is no way that you could be…you have to be a pureblood or his kin!"

"That is where you're wrong. You see Sirius bypassed that law last year when I was in his house. We did a blood adoption ritual that would signify that I am his 'adopted son' by blood. However the goblins also said that I am the lord of the Potters as well so my name changed to Harry James Black-Potter. So deal with it. So I'm warning you now…cross me again and I will dissolve your Mother's marriage so you become a slave along with your Father to cast your family into oblivion."

Draco actually smirked after hearing that threat. "You know Potter you would've made a great Slytherin."

"I don't see it that way. I'm a chimera...body of a lion…mind of a snake. So are we on agreement?" He said holding out his hand to shake.

The arrogant Slytherin shook the Gryffindors hand. "Agreed, but I want your oath that if my father wants me to be a Death Eater that my mother and I will be under your protection."

Harry took the knife that was on the floor and cut his palm. "I, Harry James Black-Potter, hereby state on pain of torture and my life that I will protect Narcissia and Draco Malfoy if he is to become a Death Eater."

"I, Draco Xavier Malfoy, hereby accept Harry James Black-Potter's wizard oath." Draco cut his palm and shook Harry's hand again to ensure the oath. "Who would've thought that you would know so much about the Pureblood laws and Wizard Oaths."

"I had a good teacher cousin."

"For the love of Merlin do not call me that!"

Ed was getting very tired of using his alchemy to do all the work. "You know you two can give me a hand!"

Harry turned around and started clapping. "Anything else?" He added with one of Sirius's goofy grins.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY POTTER!" He shouted and chased him around the room.

'_I wonder how Potter can be so carefree at a time like this…but something has seriously changed about him. He's become more powerful and not afraid to use it. I wonder what else happened at that will reading.'_ Draco turned his attention back to the task at hand.

* * *

Hermione was talking with Tonks and Remus in the Marauder's den. "How could Harry be so reckless? Also attacking Professor Snape like that? He could be expelled!"

"Calm down kid. You heard Dumbledore that none of them will be expelled. Besides he would be stupid to expel Harry much less that alchemist kid."

"REMUS! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOST TO SAY THAT!" Tonks screeched.

"Alchemy? Ok I'll have to research that, but does either of you two know where Harry went this afternoon? Because he needed all the notes for our classes."

"Alright…He was at Sirius's will reading earlier with Tonks. I can't tell you what happened since I was teaching her classes." He sighed.

"Nothing really happened. Just more of blah, blah, blah…money goes to her…money goes to him…you're a double-heir…here's your family rings…Dumbledore's been stealing from you."

"WHAT?" Both of them yelled.

"Yeah…both of us found that out when he asked about the Potter vault. I guess our esteemed leader of the Order has been secretly funded from the Potter family vault, and swindled the goblins into making him Harry's magical guardian. So he is now legally emancipated by Sirius's will, and even more shocking he adopted Harry when he was at the headquarters last year during Christmas. Harry's first act as being the Lord of the Black family was to re-instate my family. Heh if that kid wasn't family right now I would bare his firstborn." She grinned, and laughed at Hermione's scowl.

"But what does that mean for Harry now? I just can't believe that Dumbledore would stoop so low. But isn't a double-heir a very rare thing to happen among the older families?"

"Yes it is, but there is a reason for why it is a rare thing to happen. Double-heirs mean that in order to ensure that the families go on is to have two wives or husbands depending on the gender of the heir." Remus explained.

"So what your saying is that Harry has to have two wives!"

Tonks sighed and put her arm around her shoulders. "I'm afraid so, but it is really up to him though. I can tell that he loves you, but is too afraid to admit it openly. So let him tell you about this, and hear him out. Ok?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry it too so long to update. was being a problem...everytime I tried to upload a document it came up has encountered an error." So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I'm not sureif I'm even going to have Ed paired up with Cho...but Luna will explain why she isn't acting herself in the next chapter and you might also see Al in there too.

Don't forget to leave a review!


	9. Homunculi Theory

A/N: Sorry about how messed up the previous chapter was…I didn't have it beta'ed so once I get it back there will be some additions so it won't be as confusing. Also I would like to apologize for how long it took me to update it...I'll be honest I hit a writer's block and I finally broke it so I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 9: Homunculi theory

Ed finally got back into his common room late that night. It wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't get busted for using alchemy, and the other two for using magic. He was about to head straight for his room when someone stopped him. "You're late Edward."

"Save me the lecture. All I want to do is to sleep." He waved his hand to dismiss her comment.

"I know that you're tired but why did you challenge Malfoy like that? You could've just walked away! Did you really have to give him the satisfaction of stooping down to his level?" Cho yelled at him.

He turned around to look at her. "First of all I don't like it when people badmouth me or my friends…got it? I could've taken him out easily if he didn't resort to playing the fool! Like I said before I am going to bed."

"I am not done talking to you yet Elric! Merlin you are being just like Cedric…" She had to stop herself as the tears formed in her eyes once again.

He stayed there and sighed. "Look I know you miss him dearly but you need to get over him. He's nothing more then a memory of your past."

"Yeah well it's kinda hard when you're in love with somebody Edward!" She cried out.

"You got two legs don't you? Get up and use them."

Cho got up from her seat and stared angrily with her red puffy eyes. "AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOST TO MEAN!"

"It means to walk through your past and move on. If you keep dwelling on his memory then you'll drown in despair. Look at you…you're the head girl so start acting like it." He walked away to his room.

She watched him walk down the hallway, and wiped her tears angrily. _'You are such an asshole Ed.'

* * *

_

Loki was lying down on his bed waiting for her companion's return. She perked up when he stormed into the room. "Man why do women always get emotional over the stupidest things? I swear that I will never understand them." He blurted out of anger as he petted his familiar.

She leaped up onto his shoulder and smacked his head with her paw. "RAWR!"

"What the hell did you hit me for? Oh yeah…you're a girl too." He rubbed his head where she struck him, changed into his pajamas, and got into bed. "So are you going to be mad at me too Loki?"

She walked off the blankets, and laid down right next to his head. "I'm sorry for saying that alright. That girl Cho is driving me up the wall. It's bad enough that she looks like Rose, but now she's starting to act like it with her dead boyfriend issue. We'll see what happens tomorrow." He said as he yawned, and instantly fell asleep when his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room there were some fireworks going on. Most of the Death Eater children were calling Draco out. "How could you be so reckless in front of the other idiots? Attacking Potter and that Ravenclaw upstart with borderline dark spells! Your suppost to be our leader and instead your making us look like fools!" One of them yelled.

He grabbed his wand and pointed it at Theodore Nott. "Shut your mouth if you know what is good for you! I don't know why the Dark Lord would even consider you as one of his servants if you keep shooting off your mouth!"

"And what are you going to do about it!"

Draco was about to put Nott in his place when his godfather, Severus Snape came into the common room with authority. "What is going on in here? Put your wands away right now! I don't care who was at fault but I assure you that I will not tolerate this irrational behavior from my own house! All of you are acting more like Gryffindor's then Slytherins! Anyone here want to explain why I have been summoned here to prevent any unnecessary violence?"

"We were having a discussion to why Malfoy decided to be stupid enough to use borderline dark spells at that Ravenclaw kid in the Great Hall. Also he confirmed a pact with him and Potter!" Nott accused.

"I didn't make any pact with Potter! And there is no possible way that I would ever want to have a Ravenclaw and a golden boy Gryffindor as people to associate with. There is a reason why I was placed in this noble house!"

"ENOUGH! If you have a problem then I suggest that you request a resorting to find out where your true loyalties lie. Otherwise pull your heads out of your arses and get past this issue. If you don't then you will be serving detentions with Filch, Hagrid, or with McGonagall. Do you get me?" Snape sneered at them.

"Yes Professor Snape we understand." The Slytherin students said in unison.

"Good. Now put this event behind you, and get to sleep." He commanded.

* * *

Harry couldn't fall asleep for anything since the events earlier in the Great Hall. He got up from his bed and walked down to the common room to read a book. _'I don't understand why I helped Malfoy out in the Great Hall…maybe I'm letting my Gryffindor side show my stupidity. I can't protect myself much less anyone else.'_

He turned his attention back to the book he was reading about how to become an animagus. He didn't notice that someone was watching him from the top of the staircase. _'Hmm…maybe this is what my father and Sirius did wrong…I don't think that they brewed the potion that helped induce the 'vision quest' that would find out what animal they would become. But once that is done then it would be hard to use the wandless magic to induce the self-transfiguration into the animal.'_

"Harry, why are you still up?" Hermione asked as she walked down the staircase to join him on the couch.

"Couldn't sleep…I thought I might read up on the 'how to' become an animagus like my father and godfather did. I know that Remus said he would help me, but I wanted to get a jump start."

"You do realize that you'll become an animagus because you've inherited it from your father. But maybe you should go to bed. It's after midnight." She yawned.

As a joke he put his hand to her forehead. "Tonks!"

Hermione morphed back into the pink haired Auror. "Sorry kiddo I couldn't resist. So do you mind telling me why you decided to get involved with that fight earlier? Or do you want me to go wake up your girlfriend?"

"Nah just let her sleep. Let's just say it was my 'people saving' issues that made me jump in since Ed hasn't been in a situation before with Malfoy. Ha…you know I didn't realize it until know that I've been molded into the perfect soldier since I came to this stupid school."

"What do you mean Harry?" She asked.

"Gee if you have pensive then I'll show you everything that Malfoy told me. I wouldn't believe a single word he would say, but this however got my attention."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well you know that I don't have one of those and neither does Remus. Why can't you just tell me outright?"

He was about to answer her when he heard a tapping on the common room window. Harry turned around and saw Hedwig. He quickly ran over to the window and let her in. She flew into his chest, and he brought her back to the light of the fireplace…but there was something wrong with her. "Hedwig? What the hell happened to you!"

Tonks joined him and saw the damage that someone or something inflicted on her. "Harry, I know it's late but we have to get her down to Hagrid. Don't worry you won't get in trouble because I'll be escorting you. Let's go."

He gathered his injured companion, and ran out of the common room with Tonks. Hermione watched from the top of the stairs. _'What happened to Hedwig? What's Tonks doing in the common room?'

* * *

_

Hagrid was busy trying to attend to his new creature he was going to introduce to his class in the morning. Fang smelt something in the air, and let his owner know it. "Calm down Fang. W'ats gotten in ta ya?"

Someone started knocking on his door, which scared the friendly half-giant. "Now who'd be callin dis time o' night. Calm down Fang! 'Arry? What are you doin down 'ere?"

"Its ok Hagrid he's with me." Tonks informed him.

"Something or someone attacked her, and she's not looking too good. Can you help her?" Harry asked.

"Alright lemme take a look at her…come inside you two." He said. Once he had her in some good light he started looking her over. "T'is dun look too good 'arry. From w'at I can tell she was attacked by someone…probably to intercept da letter. Who used her to deliver a letter?"

"Hermione asked to use her to send a letter to her parents." Tonks could tell that he was a little shaken up, and she put her hand on his shoulder for a little comfort.

"I'll be tendin' to her tonight. Come by in the mornin' ya need yar sleep." Hagrid said.

Harry nodded and put his hand on Hedwig's head before leaving. _'I hope you'll be ok. Please don't die on me.'

* * *

_

Both Harry and Tonks walked back to the school in complete silence…until Snape snuck up behind them. "Well, well, well…what do we have here? Our resident celebrity thinks he can stroll around the castle this late at night without consequence. Think again Potter…let's see 75 points from Gryffindor for being out after hours…detention with me for a week…"

Tonks saw that same angry gleam in Harry's eyes as they changed from his emerald green to ice cold green-blue with catlike slits. "If you were smart Snivillus you would leave before something bad happens to you." He snapped.

"You insolent little brat! Just like you Father always strutting about the castle like he owned the place! Perhaps it's best that he's dead, and that pitiful mutt. It's about time I teach you where your place is!" He yelled as he went for his wand.

Harry balled up his fist, and drove it straight into Snape's jaw. "No it's time you learned your place Death Eater! Dumbledork trusts you with your life, but I don't. You've held this grudge against me for far too long, and frankly its time I set the record straight! I AM NOT MY FATHER! DO I GO OFF AND PRANK PEOPLE? DO I LOOK LIKE SOMEONE WHO WOULD SAVE YOUR ASS FROM BEING KILLED FROM A PRANK! DO I BULLY PEOPLE JUST BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT? NO I DON'T! AND I DON'T APPRECIATE BEING PUNISHED BECAUSE I'M BREATHING TOO LOUD! YOU BETTER WISE UP BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE IT ANYMORE! GOT IT OR WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO CORRECT YOUR NOSE?"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!" Tonks nearly yelled. "You two need to calm down. We're on the same side here. I would suggest that you go to Madame Pomfrey, and I'm taking you back up to Gryffindor tower where you'll cool off."

Snape glared at Potter and spat out a tooth as the clumsy Auror levitated her head of house back up to his common room. _'I don't care how long it takes me but I will get even Potter!'

* * *

_

Hermione was sitting in the common room reading a short chapter from Harry's book that he left on the couch. _'Why would he be reading about the theories of becoming an animagus? I can understand that he would want to follow in his father and Sirius's footsteps…but it took them nearly two to three years. I wonder why he was upset earlier.'_

She didn't get to read much longer when Tonks brought in a petrified version of her boyfriend. The clumsy Auror put him up against the wall and soaked him with a spell. "I don't know what has gotten into you, but you better cool off got me?"

He continued to glare at her as she released him. He pulled out his wand and used a drying spell on himself. "Why are you pissed off at me? That Death Eater deserves what I did to him."

"Why are you two at each other's throats?" Hermione asked.

"Your boyfriend just assaulted Snape about a few minutes ago, when we came back into the castle. Now do you want to tell us why you're all angry at Dumbledore?"

He glared at her before heading off to the stairwell. "No I don't think I will."

"Harry!" His girlfriend yelled at him, but he didn't stop walking up the stairs.

"It's ok let him go. He's really upset right now because of what my cousin said to him, and Hedwig was attacked."

"Oh my god is she ok? What happened? Do you know who or what attacked her?" She asked.

"She's with Hagrid right now, but she was in pretty bad shape. You should get to bed, and we'll talk in the morning. Good night Hermione." Tonks said with a weak smile.

"Good night." She said as she walked up to the stairwell. _'You have some explaining to do Harry, and I know that you're not sleeping right now.' _She went straight into the 6th year boy's dormitory, and nearly ripped down the hangings on Harry's bed. "You have some explaining to do. I realize that you're worried about Hedwig but that's no reason to bite Tonk's head off."

"Leave it alone 'mione, because your only going to anger me even further."

"I won't leave it alone! You tell me exactly why you're acting like this." She hissed at him.

He turned over to look at her. "Not right now. I'm tired, and I'll see you in the morning."

She was ready to explode, but for some reason a smile grew on her face. She closed the hangings and got under his blankets after putting a pillow in between them. "No groping."

* * *

Everything seemed to be back to normal the next morning…except for Ed. It seemed that during breakfast Cho refused to speak to him, and got a few of the other Ravenclaw's against him too. He really didn't seem to be phased by it, because Luna was always there to talk with him. "Knut for your thoughts Ed?"

"I don't know why but I've been wondering how did this Voldemort guy come back to life?" He asked.

"Well most of us have a general clue of how he came back to life, but that's a story that you'll have to ask Harry. He was the eyewitness at the end of the Triwizard tournament. But he said that he was reborn through a dark ritual. I don't know which one, but it sounds very complicated."

He took a couple of bites of his eggs before his eyes grew wide, and his fork dropped out of his hand. _'I hope this isn't true…I don't want to face another one of those things again!'_

"What's wrong? Are you feeling sick again?" She asked with a smirk.

"No…just had a sudden thought that wasn't too pleasant. Listen I better get to the library, because I wanted to look up this one subject. I'll see you at lunch." He got up from his table and walked over to Gryffindor. "Harry, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Alright let's go Ed." He said as Hermione gave him a weird look. Ron continued to give his 'best mate' angry looks because he assured that his Quidditch team would loose this year. His sister came really close to hexing him for his bad behavior towards Harry, but she decided not to push her luck.

* * *

The young Ravenclaw alchemist and the 'Chosen one' walked into an empty classroom just east of the Great Hall. "What did you need to talk to me for Ed?"

"Can you tell me what happened at the end of the Triwizard Tournament? I've been having a thought about this Voldemort person and I want to know if it proves my theory."

Harry sighed heavily before having to relive those horrible memories. "Well Cedric and I were inside the maze sprinting towards the cup. We had a slight argument about who should take it, but we agreed to take it together. However we didn't know that the cup was a portkey that would lead us straight to a graveyard. We didn't know exactly we were until I saw the same place in one of my dreams. I tried to warn Cedric to take the cup back to Hogwarts, but Wormtail killed him. I was bound to the headstone of Tom Riddle's father, but my head was hurting really bad because he was carrying Voldemort in his arms. He dumped it into a big cauldron, and I hoped that it would drown…it didn't happen. The fat servant cut off his hand he then took the bone of Riddle's father, and some of my blood into the cauldron. His exact words were _'Flesh of the servant…willingly given…you will renew your master. Bone of the Father…unwillingly taken you will renew your son. Blood of the enemy…forcibly taken…you will renew your foe. The Dark Lord will be reborn!'_ After that the cauldron shimmered with bright light, and a rather snakelike Voldemort emerged from it. Are you ok? You're looking kind of pale."

Ed was horrified to hear about this bit of information because the only thought that came to mind was 'homunculi'. "It's not really anything, but I've heard about something similar to what you saw."

"What do you mean? How could you see someone be reborn?"

"Alright Harry I'm going to level with you. Alchemists have tried to do something that stepped into the boundary of god's territory. It's a forbidden alchemy that sadly my brother and I did when we were younger. When our mom died we thought we could bring her back with using Human Transmutation. We thought we had all the ingredients to the human body, but we couldn't transmute a soul. Instead we created homunculi. Nothing more then a human animated doll, but I won't go into any further details. I'm still fuzzy on how everything in this world works, but what you saw was a magical version of what we did." He informed the Gryffindor.

"Wait a minute…if you're an Alchemist then how can you do magic and if Voldemort is a Homunculi then how do we kill him?"

"I'm not exactly sure on either account to be honest. I had to deal with them before we had to find something that was part of the person that of their former body." He scratched his head. "If he took the bone of his father then that means that that could be part of his weakness…" Ed thought out loud.

"Yeah…but Ed I don't really think that getting another bone from his father would simply stop him so I can 'AK' him. I'm pretty sure that there are other ways of doing it."

The hot-headed alchemist nearly punched him in the head. "It may only be a theory Potter, but it's a lot better then having you go off and do something stupid."

"Yeah thanks for the vote of confidence." Harry replied with his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Your sarcasm isn't helping the situation. Think about it…if we could figure out what his real weakness…but we have to find a way of getting him into the alchemic array…and use the object to paralyze him."

"Um Ed…even if you can paralyze him one of his lackeys could break him out of this array your talking about."

"Don't you understand that it's just an idea? This isn't a finalized deal yet ya know!" The Ravenclaw nearly yelled out in disgust.

Harry smirked and put his hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we can work something out with a little bit more research…but thanks for trying to help me though. Say, how hard is it to learn just the basics of this alchemy you know of?"

"Actually it took my brother and I started learning alchemy since we were about 8, but we've been doing it ever since. Well Luna was asking if I can teach her, but we'll see what we can do. Just don't tell anyone else about this, and don't feel disappointed if you can't do it."

"Alright…when do you think we can try this? I think we can try it in the Room of Requirement so nobody knows what we're doing." He said.

"Good call, but we better head back before people start asking questions. Also if you have to see if you can get a book called 'A beginner's guide to Alchemy', because I doubt that they have that in the library."

Both students got up and headed back to the Great Hall, but they failed to notice that someone was watching from under a disillusion spell. _'Interesting theory…but not entirely wrong either. I never thought that I could spy on Potter so easily without him noticing.'_ She thought as she walked out of the room before she got caught.

* * *

Meanwhile in Riddle Manor…Voldemort wasn't happy about the latest failure by his Death Eaters. "I told you that I wanted no failures! How did you screw up a simple raid on a MUDBLOOD'S HOUSE! I WANTED AMELIA BONES DEAD!"

Avery bowed down before his lord trying to get onto his good side. "My Lord…we were found out by Dumbledore's order. There were new wards all over her property that tipped her off."

"_CRUICO!_ THAT IS NO EXCUSE! LORD VOLDEMORT DOES NOT FORGIVE NOR DOES HE FORGET! SCREW UP ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL DISPOSE OF YOU MYSELF! BELLATRIX!"

Avery slowly got back to his feet, and the violet eyed Death Eater stepped forward. "Yes my lord, how may I serve you?"

"I want you to bring Potter to me, and I don't really care how you do it. However, I want him alive but you may have your fun with him. Snape, Narcissa, and Rookwood will assist you. The rest of you leave me."

The other Death Eaters quickly left their Dark Lord, but Bella remained and kneeled down before him. "I live to serve you my lord. May I speak freely? Why not simply turn the boy? He would make a powerful ally to bring down Dumbledore."

His ruby red serpentine eyes bored into hers as he fingered his wand. "Because Potter is too filled up with the lies that Dumbledore has been feeding his foolish 'golden boy'."

"But my lord…what if that old fool is using him as a Martyr against you? I apologize that was out of line."

His eyes never left her…he was thinking about what she said. "Yes…I can see that stupid old man sacrificing him just to continue his reign of power…unfortunately Potter will not just simply believe the truth even if it comes from my mouth. Tell me your plan of capturing him…"

"I know that a simple letter won't draw him out nor would capture one of his friends. Dumbledore wouldn't want his pawn to get into harms way again over the fiasco that he suffered when his godfather was killed. The goblins could be persuaded with gold to give him a portkey letter to Gringotts to say that there was a contention for his inheritance. Since my sister and I are former Blacks we can wait for him at the family vault…then bring him to his awaiting cell."

He scratched his serpentine chin. "A good plan…just make sure that you don't fail."

"I won't my lord." She bowed before him and walked out the room. _'Now Harry…you're mine.'_

"WORMTAIL!" Voldemort yelled.

A short balding fat man slowly made his way up to his master. "Y…You…summoned…m…me…my lord?"

"Do you think you can manage to give me a half-ass reason why you coward in the shadows during my summoning?"

"I…I…" He stuttered.

"I…I…is not an answer. Now I know why I keep you around…_CRUICO!_" Voldemort said with a sadistic smile as his servant screamed and thrashed on the ground.

* * *

Harry was heading to his Potions class when his scar exploded with pain. He nearly fell down outside of the classroom, but a set of female hands grabbed him from behind. "You're lucky I was coming down Potter, or else you would've stayed there."

He was about to say something when he vomited on the floor. Blaise was about ready to let him go so she wouldn't get puked on. She leaned him up against the wall, and saw that his scar was bleeding. She went into the classroom to get the Potion's master. "Professor Snape, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"What is it Zabini? I am about to start my class in one minute." He said in a calmly.

"It's Potter…he's outside the classroom vomiting, and his scar is bleeding pretty badly." She replied as she caught her breath.

He got up from behind his desk to follow her. "Well...well...well...takethe brainless idiotto the hospital wing immediately."

"Yes sir." She took out her wand and levitated him up the corridor. Her head of house cleaned up the floor, and went back inside to take points off of the Gryffindors. _'No wonder I have to drink every night because of the idiots around here.'

* * *

_

Madame Pomfrey was doing her normal routine of making sure the hospital wing was clean and sterilized. She was about to treat herself to a nice hot cup of earl gray when the doors opened. '_It never fails…I'm about to have a cup of my favorite tea when someone comes in. Let's see who it is this time.'_

'_Only you Potter would have your name on a bed in here._' Blaise set Harry down on the bed, and called out to the resident healer.

"Oh my dear…out of my way! Out of my way Miss Zabini! Tell me what happened to him." She said as she started casting diagnostic spells.

"From what I could see he started stumbling to Potions…he started to fall and I grabbed him from behind to help him up when he threw up on the floor. When I put him against the wall I saw that his scar was bleeding pretty badly…so I went to get Professor Snape. He told me to bring him here."

"Go into that cabinet and bring me a Dreamless Sleep, pain reliever, and nausea potion. Potter…I was hoping not to see you again this year, but I said the same thing about your father as well." She muttered underneath her breath.

Blaise came back with the potions she requested. "I'm curious…why would his scar bleed like that?"

"My scar is a mental connection to your insane slave driver known as Voldemort." He said before succumbing to the potions.

'_So that's why Elric was talking to you in the classroom…very interesting. I'm going to have to keep my eye on you Potter."_ A devilish smile came across her face, and walked out of the Hospital wing.


	10. Important message!

Hello all,

Just wanted to let all of you know that after considering how the fic is going…I've decided to ask if any of you want to continue it…or else I'm going to have to either delete it or abandon it…which I really don't want to do.

If any of you want to continue the story then by all means go right ahead. Hell I'll even send you the files that I originally wrote for it. The only things I have to ask is that you don't kill off Ed or Harry, and Voldemort stays as a Homunculi. Other then that I'll leave it in your hands.

ssj-burnout


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Christmas Capture

Over a month and a half had passed since the young hotheaded alchemist found out that this 'dark lord' was actually a Homunculi. It was now a very early morning of December 13th. Everyone in the Great Hall was having a great time since they were soon be leaving for Christmas break. Professor Dumbledore walked over to the Ravenclaw table to find out where his new protégé would be staying at the castle. "Good morning Mr. Elric…I was wondering what you would be doing over the break."

"I'm leaving for Frankfurt, Germany to find my younger brother."

"Are you sure that it is safe? I don't feel all that comfortable sending you away while we have a war going on." He said in his grandfatherly voice.

"Sorry to ruin your reputation, but I don't care what you think in my honest opinion. I'm going to see my family and nothing will stop me." Ed replied with his usual rather agitated voice.

"Very well Mr. Elric. I hope you have a good break." The headmaster walked away rather somber, but he didn't see the green envelope flying in and landed in front of Harry.

Hermione wondered what was in the letter that caused him to turn very sour. "What's wrong?"

"Gringotts has just sent me a letter saying that my legal status of the Black family is being challenged by Narcissa Malfoy. She feels that I am not qualified to be the Head of the Family. So now I have to go to Gringotts to argue my case." He nearly growled as he got up from his seat and headed over to the Slytherin table.

Draco was enjoying his scrambled eggs when he noticed a very angry Gryffindor coming over to him. "What do you want Potter? Can't you see I'm enjoying my meal?"

"So you think that your mother is pissed that Sirius named me his heir? Then tell me why she's arguing about it nearly 4 months after it happened? Does Voldemort need the Black Family fortune that bad?"

Malfoy quickly became upset and snatched the letter out of his hand. _'What the hell were you thinking Mother? There's no way it can be argued at this point…'_ "So what Potter! You got a problem with the fact that you stole my mother's family away from me!"

Zabini smirked at Harry's face because to her he looked pretty cute when he was angry. _'It's really too bad that I'm going to take Potter away from Granger. I can't resist that face of his…wait he's the head of the Black family? This would mean…I have to tell my father about this when I get home.'_

Tonks and Remus made their way over to the arguing students. "You two come with us before we start deducting points."

Both students started arguing even louder, and they were dragged away by their ears out of the Great Hall. To a lot of students it seemed pretty funny, but Hermione was a little bit angry at her boyfriend for blowing his top. _'What am I going to do with you Harry?'_

Ed shrugged the whole thing off as he continued to teach Luna the basic principals of the transmutation circle. "This simple one that I've drawn right here is what all beginners use. The circle with a square inside is a basic formula for the mass of the element, the weight, and the amount of power you put into your transmutation. Take example of this rock pebbles…you can turn them into anything you want, but if you make it too big you might wear yourself out."

"Can you show me an example?" Luna asked.

"Sure." He dumped a pile of pebbles into the circle, took a breath, and touched the circle. With a bright alchemic light…a gray raven statuette took its place in the circle. Most of the other Ravenclaws were completely mesmerized by what just happened. "See it's not that hard. Go ahead and try."

Cho looked down from her spot to see what Ed just did. _'How did he just do that? Pebbles into a Raven statuette! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?'_

Luna took a good amount of pebbles from her 'big brother', and placed them into the circle. She had a picture inside of her mind of what she wanted to transmute. She took a deep breath, touched the circle, and nothing happened. She tried three more times before the circle lit up, and an alchemic reaction took place. After the light settled down she squealed out with glee at her success of transmuting a crumple horned snorkback. "Hehe! Can you teach me more?"

"What the hell is that thing?" He asked.

"It's a crumple horned snorkback. Do you think it's possible that I can get as good as you someday?"

He smiled at her. "If you keep working at it I'm sure you will. Just remember that there are three parts to alchemy. 1. The physical mass. 2. The breakdown. 3. The reconstruction. Also with every array that you create you need to make a new alchemic formula. Just remember that you can never bring anyone back to life using Alchemy."

"You've tried haven't you?" She asked in a low whisper.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Cho came over to them and folded her arms across her chest. "Just what do you think you're doing Elric? Blinding everybody with that light?"

"Blow me Chang. I've had it with you breathing down my neck everyday over the littlest thing. What's next you're going to yell at me for breathing or taking up too much space at the table? What I was doing with Luna is none of your business! So go back to your seat you pompous ass." Ed nearly yelled at her.

Nobody at the Ravenclaw table ever spoke out loud against Cho since she became head girl. "What did you just say to me?"

"Are you deaf or just plain stupid because I'm not going to repeat myself." He charged on without knowing how angry she was getting.

She grabbed his ear and started to drag him out of the Great Hall. Her former boyfriend, Michael Corner started snickering. "He should've known not to anger that an Asian dragon." A few more of his fellow classmates started laughing, but Luna watched the door hoping that her 'big brother' would come back in one piece.

Ron continued to stuff his face like a pig with its head in a trough. Every Gryffindor who was near him got sprayed with some sort of food that flew from his mouth. Finally Seamus had enough after another chunk of bacon struck his head. "Damn it Weasley! Do we need to ask Professor Flitwick to conjure a barrier around you to keep your food to yourself?"

"Shut your mouth Seamus! I'll eat the way I want to eat, and if you don't like it then move somewhere else." Ron spat back out at him.

"It's disgusting! Or maybe we should ask Professor McGonagall to transfigure him into a pig…then we wouldn't feel so bad." His sister commented.

Hermione kept her thoughts to herself or else she would've started laughing. _'I wonder what's going on with Harry. Ever since Hedwig was nearly killed he's been much more upset then usual.'

* * *

_

Tonks and Remus dragged the Slytherin 'prince' and the Gryffindor 'golden boy' into an empty classroom. "Alright what's going on that nearly brought you two into another duel?" She asked.

"I was asking him why his mother had a problem with me being the head of the Black Family not 4 months after I inherited it from Sirius!" Harry spat out at her.

Malfoy took offence to his comment. "I don't know why my mother is doing this when she should know that you can't do that! Don't bite my head off unless you know it's the truth Potter!"

"Alright take a seat and calm down you two. Let me see that letter to see where to go from here." Moony took the letter from Harry. As he read his face suddenly faltered while reading it.

"What's wrong Remus?" Tonks asked.

"I'm afraid that he has to go to Gringotts this afternoon to settle this, because Mrs. Malfoy is arguing the fact that he doesn't have 'Black blood' heritage. Don't worry because all that's going to happen is a simple blood test to determine what the next course of action is." He said giving back his letter.

Draco looked at his long time rival with a slight smirk on his face. "I'm expecting an apology from you Potter."

"You'll get it in writing when I give it to you." Harry got up from his chair and slammed the door shut when he walked out.

The two Professors sighed heavily in unison. Tonks walked in front of the young Slytherin with her arms crossed over her chest. "Listen cousin…don't press his buttons so much. I'm sure it was only a misunderstanding, and asked the question the wrong way. His owl is on death's door, and its really affecting him. Do you know if any of your fellow Slytherins did it?"

"Evidently you don't know what he and I talked about do you 'cousin'? Even thought we agreed to a truce we wouldn't stop acting our parts since we have spies everywhere. From what I saw of his owl it looked like a few muffed up severing charms. The only junior death eaters that I can suspect are Crabbe and Goyle. Parkinson is really annoying but she hasn't taken the mark yet. Bulstrode is still deciding on what she's going to do, but Nott has taken the mark."

"Interesting…looks like we have to keep an eye on him, but thank you for letting us know Draco." Remus said to him with a nod.

"Don't make this a habit because I'm not going to risk my neck for your little turkey club like my godfather is." Malfoy said harshly before making his exit.

The werewolf sighed and took his seat again. "I don't know what to do Tonks. Harry's being really distant since that little episode that happened a while ago. For some reason I don't think that Hedwig being attacked had anything to do with it."

"Actually it had everything to do with it, because if you would've seen how he reacted to Snape…it was pretty scary. His eyes had catlike pupils, and turned to a very cold blue-green. His attitude has been rather cold ever since then, and it hasn't improved. Not even Hermione can get him to calm down, but the weird thing is that his grades have improved though." She joked.

"I don't know why but I have a bad feeling that if something happens to his owl…he's going to snap." He said as he took another sip of his coffee.

She slightly paled at his remark. "Do you really think that he will?"

"Do you know that he's had Hedwig since he came to Hogwarts? She was his only companion in his abusive household, and I just have that bad feeling…"

"So who's going to take him to Gringotts? You know that Dumbledore won't let him go alone if at all." She blurted off the top of her head.

"Yeah I know. We better get back up to the rest of the public before they start making rumors." Both of them started laughing as they headed out to hear two students yelling at each other.

"Geez don't these people understand the concept of silence wards! Why is it that today that nobody can be normal? Say want to listen to what's going on in there before we break it up?" She asked while wiggling her eyebrows. He nodded and they pulled out extendible ears to listen in.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME EDWARD! DO YOU HAVE ANY SHRED OF DECENCY IN YOU?" Cho roared at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah yeah tell it to someone who cares. I'm done listening to you and your fabricated 'me' speech. Who knows maybe you'll find out that nobody really wants to listen to you anymore? Sure enough that the badge has gotten to your head."

She glared daggers at him, but without even thinking about what to do next…she slapped him hard across his face. "MAYBE YOU SHOULD TAKE A LOOK INTO THE MIRROR ELRIC! NOT EVERYONE IS SO SELF CENTERED ABOUT THEMSELVES THAT THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE! DO I LOOK LIKE I'M PICKING FIGHTS WITH EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL BECAUSE THEY DON'T SEE EYE TO EYE WITH YOUR VALUES! I DO! BECAUSE YOU'RE MAKING RAVENCLAW LOOK BAD!"

He rubbed his cheek where she struck him, and simply brushed it off. "Well then it's time you find out that I don't care what other people think about me or this school. Besides you're boring me…you've said the same thing over and over again. How many more times do I have to hear it? See you later."

He started walking to the door…but didn't get far before he was spun around to face a very angry Cho Chang. He turned off his thought process so he wouldn't hear another rant, but he wasn't prepared for her next action. She smiled at him and then kissed him fully on the lips. _'Whoa…my first kiss…wait a minute!'_ He broke the kiss and gently pushed her away. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

She put her finger on his lips to silence him. "What does it look like Edward? On second thought just be quiet." She removed her finger and kissed him again.

Outside the door Tonks was having a hard time from bursting into giggles over the situation inside the classroom. "I'm sorry Remus but do you have your camera? I have to get a picture of this!"

"No you're not going to do that to him, and I'm not giving you my camera!"

She glared at him that said 'don't argue with me…just do it'. "I'm going to give you until the count of three to give me your camera before I start put a curse on you that would shrink a certain little friend of yours so badly you couldn't urinate."

"You wouldn't dare." He brushed it off

"Try me." She threatened as she drew her wand.

He put his hands up in defense. "Why not conjure one? Why do you have to use mine?"

"Fine, you asked for it! _PRIGITORI! SILENCIO!_" She fired the curse at his crotch; to make matters worse she put a silence spell on him, and took his camera out of his pocket. "Now was that so hard?"

He was silently cursing her every name in the book because he was stupid. _'I swear to Merlin I will get her back for this and with Harry's help!'_

Tonks snuck into the classroom without a sound. She was trying so hard not to laugh as she set up her shot. With a bright flash the two Ravenclaws immediately turned around to see their Defense against the Dark Arts Professor doubled over in laughter. "You-you should've seen your faces!"

Cho was so embarrassed, but Ed was furious at her. He made a leap for the camera, but the spunky young Professor ran out of the classroom laughing her head off. The very angry alchemist ran after her and tripped over Remus. He saw the dilemma that he was in and released him from the silence spell then continued running after his pray yelling the entire way.

The Head Girl came out with embarrassed tears falling down her face, but stumbled onto the fallen DADA Professor. She did a few spells to find out which one it was before she performed the counter course. "Who did this to you?"

"Its not really any concern, but I have a prank to plan against your other Professor." He got up and headed back to his office.

* * *

Harry angrily walked into Gryffindor tower. _'Leave it up to Malfoy to screw things up even worse then they already are. Gee what's next? Ravenclaw's fighting a revolutionary war against Hufflepuff to defend the birds' right to fly?'_

What he didn't know was that Hermione was sitting in the common room looking very glum when she looked at the sloppy handwriting of Hagrid. Ron and Ginny were sitting around her when he came up to them. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "This came for you…I'm not sure what Hagrid wrote but it doesn't look good."

He opened up the letter to read:

"'_arry,_

_Come down to me hut right away! Hedwig, is dyin…_

_Hagrid."_

He dropped the letter and sprinted out of the tower. Neville walked over and read the letter. "What does it say?" Ginny asked.

He sighed heavily. "I think Hedwig died…Hagrid wanted to see him in his hut right away."

Hermione gasped and quickly went off after him. "Merlin why does she always run after him? Its nothing more then a stupid owl that's close to dying on its own. Boo hoo if I don't cry myself to sleep." Ron spat out without a single care in the world.

Neville turned around and punched the arrogant and jealous red-head in the mouth. "I've had it with you Weasley! All we keep hearing about is you shooting your mouth off about how jealous you are of Harry! WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU? I'll tell you what he's done! He's done nothing but be your friend, and all you've done is shun him at every chance you get! Get this through your thick skull Ron! You're a disgrace to Gryffindor…you're no worse then Malfoy with your prejudice! So what you think because you're a prefect and had a crush on Hermione that you automatically deserve her heart? Do us all a favor and grow up."

The other Gryffindors in the room agreed with the Longbottom heir, but they were also congratulating him on his new source of bravery. However, Ron simply pulled himself up off the ground and went into his dormitory to pack. It seems being compared to Malfoy was a major blow to his ego.

* * *

Harry knocked hard on Hagrid's hut to find out what was going on. "'arry glad ya came. I'm afraid that Hedwig isn't gonna make it. I've done me best, bah it wasn't enough. I'll leave it to ya."

He walked into the gamekeeper's hut to see his faithful owl on his table. The gentle half-giant walked out of his home, and gently closed the door behind him to give his friend some privacy. "Hey Hedwig…"

The dying snow owl looked at him and gave a gentle 'hoot'. He stroked her feathers, and a lone teardrop splashed down onto her head. "I know it's childish of me to say this but please don't die before me. You know me better then anyone, and what I've been through…It's just not fair that everyone around me dies…"

She looked at him with her amber eyes, gently nipped his finger, and closed her eyes one last time. He saw her chest slowly deflate, and he slowly started the downward spiral back into infinite sadness and depression. Fawkes flew in through the window, cried two golden tears into Harry's familiar's mouth, and perched himself on his shoulder to sing him a phoenix song.

Unknowing to him Tonks came running out of the castle with anticipation that Ed was still chasing after her…heard the sad thrills coming from Hagrid's hut. She ran over to him to see, but the gentle giant stopped her. "I wouldn't go in thar Professor…'edwig…jus died."

Immediately her playful nature just died, and felt incredibly sorry for him. She didn't even know that Ed came barreling out of the castle to steal that camera. "Ha! Now you don't have your blackmail! Wait…why are you crying Hagrid? Did somebody die or something?"

"Harry's familiar just died…she was his only friend when he was locked away at the Dursley's…" Tonks said as she walked inside the hut. "Hey kiddo…"

He looked at her, but Hedwig burst into a blue flame leaving her ashes. Dora came over to him and saw something weird in the pile of ashes. "Er…is those suppost to be moving?"

He looked down and saw something move. "Fawkes, what did you do?" The red phoenix looked nonchalant when it turned its attention to him.

A head poked its way through the ashes and looked right into Harry's eyes. He recognized those famous motherly amber eyes, and held his hand out to the baby phoenix. It crawled out into his hand and he gently rubbed her head. She poked his hand hard with her beak until it bled, and then she cried a pearly tear into his wound. _"Can you hear me my Harry-wizard?"_

"I can hear you Hedwig…Fawkes you have some explaining to do!" He growled at the elder Phoenix.

"_I'm not saying a word, besides you better head up and packed. The train will be leaving in less then twenty minutes. You can leave your former owl here so I can train her on what she's become. Let's just say that I helped her on a new evolution…so put her back into the ashes to keep her warm."_

He put her back into the pile of ashes, and growled again at Dumbledore's familiar. "Next time just say that you saved her life instead of sounding like you're bonded."

"Uh Harry…what the hell is going on here? How is that tiny bird Hedwig?" Tonks asked sounding really confused.

"This stupid red bird basically turned my dying owl into a phoenix. Merlin, I hate this place sometimes."

"Why do you hate this place? Are you sure you're ok?" She felt his forehead like her mom used to do when she said anything that made sense.

He sighed heavily and rubbed Hedwig's head with his finger before heading out of the hut. "Hagrid, you can stop crying…she's still alive. Tell you what I'll show her to you when Fawkes is done training her."

"I'd like t'at 'arry." The gentle half-giant said with a smile.

Ed was wondering what was going on but didn't pay it any mind when he joined Harry walking back to the castle. "Are you planning on staying at the castle for Christmas break, Elric?"

"Nah, I'm going to Frankfurt, Germany to visit my brother. What's crawled up your arse lately?"

He sighed heavily just as they reached the castle doors. "Malfoy's mother contested my godfather's will, and I'm sick of Snape getting all pissed off at me because I'm not like my father."

"That's the best excuse you can come up with?"

"Shut up Edward. Whose lipstick are you wearing on your face?" Harry sneered at the Ravenclaw.

Tonks came running out of Hagrid's hut and nearly tackled the hot headed Gryffindor. "Mr. Elric, would you go pack your things while I talk with Mr. Potter…alone."

"Yeah yeah…later Potter." He said walking past them.

She turned around and looked at Harry with a very angry expression. "What the hell is wrong with you? I've been nothing but nice to you and you bite my head off at every time! You're not going anywhere until you answer me!"

"Maybe you should ask your cherished 'leader of light' about the truth." He went inside of his robes, pulled out three thick envelopes, and handed them to her. "One of the thicker envelopes are my parent's wills…the thin envelope is from Gringotts, and second thick envelope is from your mother."

"Why would you write to my mother?" She asked.

"There's more to your mother then being a simple healer. She is a lawyer on a part-time basis so I wrote her asking to do a little research for me on the Order and its leader. You want to know why we have a murderer on the loose, and nobody has been able to stop him? Voldemort's true name is Tom Marvolo Riddle…and he was created by Dumbledore. He wouldn't allow Tom to stay at Hogwarts because he knew that he was being abused at every moment at the orphanage. Because of his hatred for being abused for so long he finally got revenge when he went against the Headmaster, and started his own following of murderers. So during the first part of the war he created Horcruxes to ensure his immortality. They are basically a dark container for a piece of the creator's soul. Murdering someone so innocent would cause you to tear your soul…do it enough times and you could ensure that you will remain here on earth unless they are destroyed. That is why I'm always being followed by you people is to remain under his control for a sacrifice. However, he keeps telling me that I'm different from Voldemort because I have the ability to love…but he's wrong. The only thing he's done for me is learn how to hate." He spat with his eyes turning back to the ice cold blue-green eyes that she saw before.

"How can you say that Harry? He's done nothing but look out for you since you were…"

He saw her eyes go wide. "Finally realized it yet? You saw it during your 7th year while I was in my first didn't you 'dora? Back on the train you saw me while you walked past my compartment…dressed in rags, broken glasses, and a clearly lost and confused expression? Then comes across Ron Weasley who learns who I am because his brothers' had point out whom I was, and put on more dirt on his nose to act the part of a poor person. I was so naive to know that Malfoy was telling me the truth the entire time. According to your mother generally the Weasley's are pretty financially tight, however the Prewitt family was very well off. I guess Molly Weasley didn't want her husband to get his hands on her family's money, but she told her kids about it and made them give her an oath of silence. Your mother is a very respectable person, and that is why I paid her well to do this research. Although she loves you very much like a mother can…she is very disappointed that you follow Dumbledore so blindly without thinking things through. Evidently Ravens can become just as stupid and irrational as Gryffindors. Now if you excuse me I have to be at Gringotts in roughly fifteen minutes to settle a dispute with your Aunt 'Cissy."

She grabbed his arm to stop him. "Wait a minute Harry we're not done talking yet. It's going to take me a while to process what you just told me, but I'm going to confirm this with my mother. If it's all confirmed then I'll leave the Order…"

"We'll talk more when I get back. Meanwhile just keep everything quiet and don't look at Dumbledore or Snape in the eye. They are masters of Legilimency so do yourself a favor and start learning Occlumency."

"You know what kid…you're starting to sound more Slytherin by the minute. How do you know that?" She asked.

"Have you ever felt a slight twinge or slight pull inside your head? That is a Legilimency probe they use to review your memories to get information. When the Headmaster probes you're mind you will feel a slight twinge so he can cover his tracks, however Snape just barges in without any restraint or care in the world. Instead of teaching me Occlumency the right way…he raped my mind saying 'clear your mind' then attacked. He has done nothing but constantly bashed me every chance he gets because of the grudge he has against my father. Now you know why I hate him with a passion…if he does anything to me one more time then I'll take it up with the Hogwarts governors, and submitting charges against him with the Department of Law Enforcement. I'll see you later, and tell Hermione that I'll meet up with her later."

She nodded, and walked with him into the castle. "I can do that, but do you want me to go with you?"

"No…you have an obligation to protect the students. Rinehart sent me a one-way goblin portkey, and there are Order members working there remember. See you later." He said as the portkey activated.

* * *

Harry landed hard on his shoulder inside Rinehart's office of Gringotts. Rinehart scuttled from behind his desk to him, and used his magic to heal the injury. "Ahh Mr. Black-Potter I am glad you have arrived. Now as you know the contention for inheritance would only be a month after it is performed, however Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy has brought it to my attention that she was never disowned from the family…"

"How much has she paid you off just to bring me here? In fact where is she?"

The goblin coughed when Harry mentioned a bribe. "She is down at the Black family vault. Shall I bring you to her?"

"Yes." He said with pure venom.

"Very well Mr. Black-Potter." Rinehart walked with him to a different lift. Within a few moments they arrived at the vault to see Mrs. Malfoy arguing with Curse Breaker Bill Weasley.

Both of them saw a very angry Harry and they immediately stopped their argument. "Why am I here Malfoy? By law I am the rightful head of the Black family, and you lost your right to claiming it for your son. Bill and Rinehart, you don't have to be here I can handle myself."

"He's right Mr. Weasley. Please return to your previous assigned task." The goblin ordered as he took his leave. He had no choice but to leave the situation to him, but he made a decision in his mind to inform Dumbledore that Harry was here.

A sneer came across the Malfoy matriarch's mouth. "Actually Potter I am not here to argue the right for the Head of the Black family. There is a particular photo album inside, and I had you summoned here so you can retrieve it for me since I can't get inside."

'_Gee I wonder why.'_ He put his hand on the vault door and opened it. "Mind telling me what it looks like?"

She was hesitant to cross the barrier…but didn't show it. After she crossed the threshold she cancelled her disguise, and whispered into his ear. "Actually Potter I wasn't assigned to get a photo album. I came for you."

"Did you think I didn't notice that Lestrange? After all your plan would've been fool proof if you didn't give yourself away. You couldn't get into the vault because I disowned you. So what are you going to do? Stun me and take me to your mudblood of a Dark Lord?"

"He is not a mudblood Potter!" She screamed and put her wand at his throat.

He stepped back quickly, smacked her wand out of her hand, and pushed her against the vault door with his wand pointed at her chest. "Get it through your head bitch he's a half-blood like me! You killed my godfather…now I'm going to kill you!"

She pushed him away, and grabbed a weapon to defend herself. He got up and started firing curses at her, but with her experience she easily dodged them. He didn't realize how much magic he was throwing at her, and was tiring quickly. She easily closed in on him and plunged her two daggers into his shoulders. He yelled out in pain, and fell to the ground with his wand in hand.

She stood above him with a surprised look on her face. "I should congratulate you Potter. Not many people could take me on like you did. Don't worry I'm not here to kill you…"

Even though he was in pain he pointed his wand at her, and summoned up his feelings of causing her pain. "Thanks for telling me how to do this…CRUCIO!"

Bellatrix never saw it coming…she fell onto the ground screaming in pain. _'There is no way he could perform that right! It's even worse then the dark lord's curse.'_

Harry wanted her to suffer in the worst way, but as fate would have it his wand exploded in his hand. The strength in his arms finally left him, but he wasn't going to give up. _'There's no way I'm going to let her beat me! I'm going to kill her even if I bleed to death!'_

She opened her eyes to see his shattered wand in his hand. Slowly she crawled over to him and forced his head to look at her. "I'll admit…that I wasn't expecting that from you. But since you are unable to attack me anymore you are going to listen to my words."

"I'm not going to listen to you murderer! Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie!" He spit in her face.

She wiped her face off on his robes, and smacked his face. "I admit that I have killed people, but I stunned your godfather in the Department of Mysteries. I didn't want him to get hurt, but I didn't know that he tripped into the black veil. Listen to me Harry; I want out of this war…I'm very tired of killing and torturing people."

His anger was still evident on his face, and tried to move his arms again. "Yeah right and I'm Riddle's lover."

Bellatrix sighed heavily, and retrieved her wand. "_Petrificus Totalis!_ Now listen to me and listen well…if you want to be tortured for long periods of time then don't let me stop you." She bent down, pulled the daggers out of his shoulders, and cast several healing charms on his wounds. "You will need at least two blood restorative potions, but you'll live. I know you still won't believe me, but the real reason why I want to 'get out' is because the Dark Lord brought muggles in for our entertainment. There was a little 2 year-old girl who was crying for her mother was put under the torture curse…it sickened me to see my husband torturing a child so innocent before she was killed by my brother-in-law. I've been thinking ever since that event what my life would be like if I never joined the Death Eaters or forced into an arranged marriage. I'm not asking for pity nor am I asking for forgiveness, but I want my life back. But we'll see if you're willing to help me after the Dark Lord has you." She pulled out a portkey, and activated it.

* * *

A/N: I know Harry seems really OOC, but it's just his Slytherin side coming out. It may seem completely out of order, but hey at least I updated...after a long while. In the next chapter it will involve a lot of Ed in Germany. Sorry if the chapter is hard to understand...but I'm doing my best.


	12. Family Reunion

A/n: Sorry it took so long to update this story...I'm not really pleased with this chapter but there will be more added to this when I get the chapter back from my beta reader...so just to warn you before you tell me it was out of place. It will be fixed. Just to let all of you know that I probably will end this story soon because I'm running out of ideas. Also sorry this isn't going to be an Ed/Winry fic either, and just to please my readers that EdxCho/Rose is over.

Chapter 11: Family Reunion

The trip on the Hogwarts Express was a rather quiet affair after he found an empty compartment with his name on it. Ed was avoiding Cho at all costs because he really didn't have any feelings for her now except annoyance. _'Ever since she kissed me she thinks she is my girlfriend. It's a good thing we're on a short vacation so I can get away from her and see my brother. I wonder what they're up to.'_ He turned his attention to the scenery outside the train window.

It was a shame that his peaceful time of solitude was interrupted by Hermione. "Ed, have you seen Harry anywhere? I haven't been able to find him since I got on the train, and would you mind if I join you?"

"I haven't seen him either...maybe he got held up somewhere, but yeah sure I don't mind."

She smiled at him warmly and brought in her things. He was nice enough to help her put her trunk in the rack, and she let out Crookshanks out of his carrier. Loki opened her eyes, and stared at the half-kneazle before she was scratched behind the ears of her bonded human. "Can I ask you a question Edward? And I meant without a smartass remark."

He grinned at her. "Ruin all my fun…what's your question?"

"Do you know what's wrong with Harry? Over the past few weeks he's been very short tempered, and very moody. He won't tell me what's wrong with him…"

"From what I know he found out the truth behind all truths." He commented as he looked out the window.

"What does that mean?"

The compartment door opened up before he could answer her. Luna and Draco walked in and locked the door. "What he means Granger he found out the truth about the highly exalted 'leader of light' lying to him all these years. Judging by the look on your face you have no idea what I'm talking about. Dumbledore has been stealing from Potter's vault, and went against his parents wills...he was suppost to be raised by Aunt Andromeda or by Professor McGonagall if his godfather and godmother weren't able to. Instead he put Potter in an abusive household to mold him into his personal weapon against the Dark Lord. I got this information from my mother if you're curious."

"How would your mother know about this?" Hermione asked while still processing the information she was told.

"My mother was there when the Potters made Andromeda his third guardian, and she has friends in higher places to get valuable information that my father doesn't know about. She also told me in a very late post that she never contended to your boyfriend's inheritance. This conversation does not leave this compartment got it Lovegood?" Draco snapped at them.

Luna looked at the blonde Slytherin with her dreamy expression. "Just because I am called names by ignorant students does not mean that I cannot keep my mouth shut. After all I know you use Gorki pus to keep your hair looking greasy like that."

Ed had no clue to what she just said, but he kept his comment to himself. "So do you know if your mother didn't contend to his inheritance…then who did?"

"I don't know…but whoever did they set a trap for Potter which by my guess he fell for. I better go before I loose my self-image. Don't worry Elric I'll get Cho off your back…but you owe me one." Malfoy said as he walked out of the compartment.

Luna turned to her 'brother' and poked him in his side. "So are you going to teach me more or do you want to wait until you get back from Germany?"

"Why don't you just practice on what I taught you, and maybe I'll teach you more when I get back." He said as he petted his familiar.

"What are you teaching her Edward? What part of Germany are you going to?" The curious Gryffindor asked trying to keep herself from loosing it.

"I've been teaching her and your boyfriend the beginning stages of Alchemy. But don't get your hopes up because not everyone can do it. I'm meeting my brother in Frankfurt. Don't worry so much Hermione…he'll be back." He commented again to help ease her fears.

Luna sat down next to her and patted her shoulder. "Harry is like a bad galleon…he always turns up."

"Thanks you two." She said with a small smile…even though she was now completely worried about Harry.

The two Ravenclaws began working on their special talent much to the fascination of they're Gryffindor companion. Ed purposely broke Loki's carrying cage for his 'student' to fix. His familiar was very pleased to see her prison destroyed. "Now try restoring the cage back to normal."

Luna took her quill to the parchment and drew a complex triangular transmutation circle. Next she took the broken parts of the carrying case, placed them into the circle, and touched it. With a bright flash of alchemic light…the case looked even worse them before. "I don't understand it Ed…I did everything you taught me. Why didn't it work?"

He looked at the deformed cage and smiled to her. "When you began your transmutation you stopped at the second level of alchemy. Don't worry it can be fixed, but I want you to try it again."

Hermione decided to help out. "_Reducto!_ Sorry guys I was just helping out."

He gathered the pieces, and placed them back into the circle for her. The wayward Ravenclaw took a deep breath and concentrated on fixing her assignment. Again and again over the next forty-five minutes she tried…her frustration was getting the better of her, but finally she finally did it.

"Congratulations sis, it looks better then before, and you did it just in time." He said as he put a frustrated Loki into it as the train arrived at Kings Cross station.

The trio gathered their items and made their way out of the train, and back into the muggle world. Waiting for them was Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Hestia Jones waiting for them. "Hello Ed, Luna, and Hermione." Jones spoke to them.

"Is this something to do with Harry?"

Moody put his hand on her shoulder. "I will be taking you to the Headquarters where your parents are waiting for you. Elric, Auror Shacklebolt and Hit woman Jones will be escorting you to the German Ministry. Lupin, will be escorting you home Lovegood."

Ed went up to his 'sister' and gave her a hug. "I'll see you after Christmas break, and we'll work more on your training."

Luna returned his hug, and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be practicing so I can show you my progress…who would've though it would be this much fun."

Hermione walked over to the two to wish them happy holidays. The two Ravenclaws told her not to worry so much about Harry, and hugged her before portkeying off.

* * *

Kingsley and Ed arrived the German Ministry of Magic to see a lot of people staring at them. The hotheaded alchemist picked himself off the ground and started swearing about portkeys as he rubbed his side. "You have to learn how to land properly Elric. It's not really that hard…you have to let go at the opportune moment and turn yourself vertically so you land on your feet." Shacklebolt told him.

"Yeah easy for you to say when you're not dizzy as hell from all that spinning around." He complained loudly.

Before anymore arguing occurred one of the German Aurors walked up to arrivals with his wand pointed at them. Both English travelers were hit by a spell, and looked at the Auror with a smirk on his face. **_"Hello Shacklebolt, can you hear me alright?"_**

"**_I see you used a language spell on us, Hans. It's good to see you again my friend. Edward, this is Hans Grettenberger he will be your escort while you're here in Germany."_** Kingsley said with an amused grin on his face. **_"I'll be back on January 6th to pick you up."_**

"**_Ahh ok…see you later."_** He waved him off as the British Auror used the portkey again. **_"So Hans, do you know where in Frankfurt Alphonse Elric or Winry Rockbell lives right now?"_**

"**_That shouldn't be a problem, but we'll need to get permission from my boss before we portkey to your destination. Let us move on shall we?"_** Hans replied.

The two of them began traveling through every kind of corridor in the place before they finally arrived at his boss's door. **_"Go right in Mr. Elric."_**

Ed turned the knob on the door, and walked in to see Lt. Riza Hawkeye staring out the window sighing heavily. He was stunned to see her again, and wisely kept his mouth shut while his associate informed her of a portkey usage. **_"I understand Auror Grettenberger. Please return to your post for right now."_**

"**_Yes ma'am."_** Hans said as he saluted, and walked out of the room.

"What you can't say hello to me Lieutenant? I thought you would've at least smiled once." Ed replied with a grin but quickly shut up when she pointed her trademark pistol at him. "WHOA WAIT A MINUTE! I was just joking ha-ha!"

Without any expression on her face she lowered her pistol, and looked at the dog next to her. She gave a short nod, and her dog yipped happily before running straight at her guest. Loki sensed some danger coming to her bonded…she broke out of her cage, and her whiskers lit up with a strange white light that looked like sparks of electricity then fired at the dog. Riza watched as he dog leaped over it, and ran back behind her completely scared. "It's alright Black Hyate. Before we get into any conversation I want your magical oath signifying that you won't go off telling anyone about what we're talking about in this office."

He laughed as he picked up Loki and scratched her behind her ears. "Alright…I, Edward Elric hereby state on my magic that I will not reveal anything that takes place in this office."

"It's good to see you again Edward, but you look taller…and where is your automail?" She asked out of concern.

"Well it's a long story…but the short of it is that a group of wizards brewed some potion to re-grow my leg and arm. Then I started growing to my normal height. Not too shabby huh?"

"I…I see. Well I have good news…we know the address where your brother is at." She started to inform him when her office door opened up.

General Roy Mustang entered with a smug look on his face. "Well…well if it isn't the shrimp."

Ed cringed at the sound of the voice behind him. He turned around and threw his fist at his face…but was really surprised when it connected. "I warned you that you would get a fist in your face, and your still the same bastard that I knew when I was younger. Glad to see nothing changes around here."

"Flesh huh? The last time I looked you had metal for limbs…and your taller. I must say that I am impressed. Perhaps crossing the gateway was a good choice." He said as he rubbed his jaw.

A horrible flashback came to the young alchemist's mind when his father sacrificed himself to send his son back home. He shook his head and stared at his former Colonel. "What do you mean 'crossing the gateway'?"

"Well there's a lot that happened, and frankly I don't even know where to start." Roy sighed heavily before looking at his former associate in the eyes. "After I killed the Fuhrer Homunculus, and you being gone…our world started rebuilding itself from the aftermath of the Philosopher stone. We thought we were safe for the time being…but when we went to investigate the city underneath Central that's when something happened that we would never forget. A strange gateway opened, and people started coming out…but they were deformed. We tried everything we could to end their threat. Regular ammunition and alchemy weren't enough to beat these monsters. Granted we started fighting back, but the damage was too much when a corrupt scientist created a 'uranium bomb'. It seemed that was the only way we could destroy them. When we finally decided to go after their stronghold in the underground city that's when we had to sacrifice so many state certified alchemists to close that gateway.

We felt so much relief when we finally killed off the last of those wretched monsters…but the damage and death was too much to bear. Instead we formed a way in secret that if we could find away of escaping…in short we did something incredibly stupid by opening up another gateway on accident. I don't remember much right now, but all I know is that the black gate opened…and our souls containing our memories crossed. However, our bodies didn't…I know what your brother went through when my soul was ripped from my body. Shambala was destroyed when all of us crossed, and our counterparts in this world merged together. After a few weeks we were found by the German Unspeakable division. They though they could use us for lab rats in their experiments, however the remaining state alchemists fought back using alchemy. The head of our division was blown away when he learned we had our own version of this 'wandless magic' as they call it. Most have been separated into separate groups like training recruits, research and development, weapons, and alchemic/magical research." Mustang informed him.

This was a lot of information for him to take in. At first he thought it was a joke until he didn't see any of them laughing. "You'll have to give me a few minutes…"

"Edward, I know this is a lot to take in at the moment, but we had no choice in the matter. The world you lived in was destroyed, and all we have is this world. Who would've thought you were a wizard as well as an alchemist?" Lt. Hawkeye mused with a slight grin.

Roy spit out his coffee in surprise. "YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE WOOD BARING MORONS!"

The hot headed alchemist clapped his hands, touched his clothes to clean himself, and just ignored Mustang's comment. "Where is my brother? Just so you know there are only a handful of people that know I'm an alchemist."

"As you know he lives in Frankfurt with Winry and her grandmother. We will take you there personally, but we have some other questions to ask you." Riza informed him.

He sighed heavily because he didn't like where this was going. "What do you want to know?"

Mustang cleared his throat when he looked at his Lt. and turned his attention back to Ed. "What do you know about this Voldemort character? From the reports we got from the British D.O.M…this Potter kid has some kind of connection to him."

"I shouldn't answer your question because I'm not under your jurisdiction anymore."

"I realize that, but I am asking just for information purposes. All the departments of Mysteries in other countries want to make sure that this problem doesn't spread." The flame alchemist replied.

"Fine…I know that this 'Voldemort' guy is actually a half-blooded wizard sociopath who is bent on killing 'muggles' because he believes they are inferior to wizards. So he started a cult for his personal mission of 'purifying blood' with his mindless 'pureblooded' followers called Death Eaters who are just as sadistic as the puppet master. It's pretty easy to find one…heavy black robes, white masks, and a black tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. The connection between Harry and Voldemort is with this curse scar on Potter's forehead. Are you two familiar about what happened after the Triwizard Tournament two years ago?"

"We've seen the report about the dead body, and how one of the champions was being controlled through the imperious curse…but what does that have to do with it?" Hawkeye asked with a confused look on her face.

"I heard this from Harry himself, but the Triwizard cup was a portkey that took him to a graveyard. He also informed me of a ritual that took place that gave Voldemort his body back using 'blood of the enemy, bone of the father, and flesh of the servant'. What do you suppose that could lead to?"

The color on Mustang's face started to drain. "You're telling me that he is homunculi?"

"That's what I was thinking…this ritual sounds exactly like a human transmutation. Except the only problem is that like Wrath, he can do magic, but the weakness isn't there like a true homunculi."

"This is very bad if your theory is true Ed. If there is no valuable weakness…" Roy said before getting cut off.

"There was one more thing that Harry said to me…he believes that Voldemort created several dark objects that contains part of the bastard's soul called Horcruxes. I think if we destroy them then we should be able to get rid of him for good, but the problem is finding out what they are and where they are."

Before anything else was said someone knocked on the office door, and entered. She had shoulder length brown mousy hair, green eyes, and wearing glasses. "Here are the reports you asked for ma'am. Pardon me for interrupting your meeting…Edward? EDWARD!" Sciezka squealed and hugged the life out of him. "Oh Winry is going to be so happy to see you! I can't believe that you're here!"

General Roy Mustang thought it was pretty funny to see his former subordinate's predicament. However, Lt. Hawkeye didn't. "Officer Sciezka, please control yourself and let the boy breathe."

She immediately blushed and let him go. "Sorry ma'am…I lost control of myself. It's good to see you Mr. Elric. Please excuse me while I go make a phone call."

When they watched her walk out of the room…Ed was lost in his own thoughts. "How much coffee has she had?"

"Too much evidently." Riza commented.

Roy smirked but became stone faced again. "Would you be willing to keep us informed of everything going on? I'm not asking as your former commanding officer…but as a colleague."

He thought about this for a couple minutes. "If I agree to this then how would I be able to contact you? I'm sure that two-way mirrors, owl posts, and Floo calling aren't going to be secure."

Hawkeye walked over to the young alchemist and handed him a regular muggle notepad. "This is a prototype notepad that acts like a two-way mirror. Whatever you write in it we will be able to see it, and in reverse."

Ed took it from her and asked for a pen. She gave him one, and he began to write into it. Sciezka broke out into giggles, and he grinned when Mustang went to find out why she was laughing. He saw a doodle of himself being punched in the face. '_Oh ha ha very funny Edward, you're lucky I didn't torch you right there.'_

Riza saw the doodle and sighed heavily. "Must you always act like this?"

"No offense Lieutenant, but you're not my mother or any other family relation. So I can act my age once in a while."

"Was it you acting your age that caused major destruction in Youswell, Aquroya, Xenotime, Loir, and Central? Not to mention groping Psiren's breast before she escaped from the police yet again after you, and your brother left the area?" Mustang remarked, and the young Ravenclaw turned red.

"Alright I'll help you…can I leave now?" He asked to change the subject.

Hawkeye sighed and walked out of the room to get Sciezka. Not a moment later they walked in with a ballpoint pen portkey. "This is set to activate in one minute."

'_Oh man, can't they figure out some other way of traveling? Better shrink my stuff before I loose my breakfast.'_ He pulled out his wand again…much to the displeasure of his former boss, and shrunk his items. He put them all into his pockets, before they disappeared in a whirl of color.

* * *

Meanwhile inside Voldemort's manor…Bellatrix and Harry arrived in the dungeon. He was trying so hard to get the feeling back into his shoulders so he could strangle her, but he didn't have the strength. _'DAMN IT! Out of all the times I need my arms this would be the opportune moment. Gee how many more times is fate going to kick me in the teeth?'_

She dragged him into one of the jail cells, and gently placed him on the bed. "Try not to aggravate your wounds for now. I'll come back down with a few blood replenishing potions. Think about our little deal and you will be out of here sooner then you think."

"Even if I do find a way of making you hidden to the world…you would be found by your other cronies."

Without speaking another word she left the dungeons to get the necessary potions, but then her Dark Mark burned. _'Damn of all times he has to summon us. His potions will have to wait…I imagine that he will want to torture him now.'_

Voldemort was inside his throne chamber when his death eaters came in, and bowed down before him. "Ahh my loyal followers…now that everyone is here…Lestrange! Did you succeed in capturing Potter?"

Bellatrix walked up to him and felt sick when she bowed down before him to kiss his robes. "Yes milord. He is inside one of your cells; however he decided to use muggle means of fighting when I approached him alone. His shoulders have been incapacitated when I was forced to stab him with his own daggers."

"Well done. As you have accomplished your mission I will allow you to torture him after me. _CRUCIO!_ Why did you abandon your team, and do this mission alone!" He said as he enjoyed hearing her scream in pain.

"I didn't want them to screw this mission up milord." She replied as she slowly got back up to her feet.

"You still disobeyed my orders! _CRUCIO!_ We have a score to settle with Potter, and believe me you all will get your chance to 'play' with him. Dismissed! Severus…take her with you and heal the boy. I want him back to his normal strength before I have my fun."

"Yes milord." The two of them said in unison before walking towards the dungeons.

'_Soon Potter you will join me or die. Dumbledore has no clue that you're even missing.'_ Voldemort smiled at the thought of his soon to be torturing of 'the boy who lived.' Nagini could tell that something made her bonded happy, but something in the back of her mind was telling her that it wasn't a good thing. She slithered off to find out who was in the dungeons.

Bellatrix and Severus walked down to the potion storage to get the necessary things for their prisoner. She reached for a salve for deep wounds when he smacked her hand. "Last time I checked Lestrange…this was my storeroom not yours. Ask before you take."

"If you took your wand out of your arse then you would get laid more often, but then again I would be a bitter virgin if I looked like you." She spat at him, grabbed what she needed, and walked out of the room.

He checked his potion stores to find out what he needed to brew over the next few minutes. _'Damn her! I would love to curse her into oblivion, but I wonder if she has a different motive by giving Potter those potions alone…'_ He quickly wrote down the last few potions before sneaking off to find out if his theory was correct.

Harry wasn't enjoying himself in the least because his scar was flaring since he was in Voldemort's hideout. His thoughts were interrupted by Bella as she entered his cell. "You have to take these potions before the Death Eaters have some fun with you. They taste really bad so I thought I should warn you." She said as she helped him up to take them.

"Gee thanks for letting me know. So who's torturing me first?" He spoke as he gagged on the first potion.

"That would ruin the fun now wouldn't it? My 'master' is going to be torturing you when your healed, and I know how much your curse scar acts up when he's around. You better start thinking of our deal before you're tortured into insanity." She said barely above a whisper, as she poured the second potion down his throat.

"And if I accepted it then where would you be hiding? Knowing Dumbledork he would place me under 24 hour surveillance if I got back into his grasp." He whispered back to her.

"I'll figure that out when the time comes…sleep." She said as she poured the dreamless sleep potion down his throat.

* * *

Ed and the German Unspeakable team arrived outside of the Rockbell's home. Judging by how quiet it was General Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye went ahead of them to find out what was going on. Sciezka grabbed the young alchemist's hand to pull him behind a tree, but he wasn't going anywhere. "Come on! We have to keep low until they come back."

He turned to look at her, but quickly put his head back down to loose his breakfast. "Sorry…magical traveling and I don't mix."

She let go of his hand and walked away from him as she turned green. "Oh my gosh…um…I'm just going to go over here. Just hearing someone throw up makes me want to do it."

He muttered a cleaning charm on himself and the ground before he joined in the search around the home. _'If they said that Al lived here with Winry then why would their house be empty…unless that idiot of a general had that blasted portkey at the wrong place!'_

Sciezka didn't want to be alone so she ran next to him, and both of them went inside the home. "I can tell what your thinking Ed…this is their home so you can't blame the general for them not being here."

"I'll blame him for whatever I want to. He usually ends up giving me a migraine anyways."

"Actually that is the other way around. I've read the reports about your little adventures with your brother, and the damage that you've done. That would cause him migraines then you mister." She poked him in the chest.

He couldn't help but grin at the memories of those events. "Yeah well…it's not like it matters now since our world doesn't exist anymore."

"Yes I know…LOOK OUT!" She screamed in his ear.

"What?" He asked as he turned around and took a flying torque wrench to the forehead.

Sciezka didn't have time to move away before he fell on her. "What did you do that for Winry? Please get him off of me!"

"Sorry Sciezka…this can't be Ed. He's shorter then this guy, he has automail limbs, and definitely doesn't have any fashion sense."

At the mentioning of the word 'short' he opened his eyes, got off of the bookworm 'Unspeakable', and nearly cursed the Automail mechanic into oblivion. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THROWING WRENCHES AT ME FOR? YOU DID IT ONCE AND NOW YOU REALLY WANT TO CAUSE ME BRAIN DAMAGE YOU AUTOMAIL JUNKIE!"

"YOU BROKE MY PRECIOUS TORQUE WRENCH! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

He rolled his eyes, clapped his hands, and used alchemy to repair it. "Are you happy now? Just out of my safety I'm not giving it back."

"Ed? EDWARD ELRIC…YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HANDCRAFTED AUTOMAIL THAT I MADE FOR YOU? I PUT MY HEART AND SOUL INTO THOSE AND YOU JUST GET RID OF THEM TO GET PROSTETICS!" She poked his right arm, and felt soft organic flesh. "Ok…I take that back…HOW DID YOU GET YOUR LIMBS BACK!" Winry yelled at the top of her lungs at him.

"Yeah nice to see you too…where are the old hag and my brother?" He asked.

A fifteen year old boy walked into the room to find out why his 'sister' was yelling when he saw his brother. "Brother?" He asked as a woman with dark braids entered from a different door, and pointed to both of them to go outside.

"Hey Al…long time no see eh?" The young Ravenclaw said with a smile.

He walked up to his brother, and punched him in the face. "You deserved that nii-san! You could've told me where you were at to begin with, but you decided to make me worry about you! Not to mention that Winry and Grams have been too. Oh and speaking of which somebody is going to really hurt you for not practicing."

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't even sure if you would be here in this world. I sent the letter out just to see if you were here on a whim, and then I hear from General jackass about what happened to back home." Ed replied, but got smack on the shoulder by Sciezka as a warning.

"Come on brother there's someone that wants to talk to you…right now." He grabbed his brother's arm, and dragged him outside.

"Where are you taking me Al? I'm still feeling sick from that portkey so I can't spar with you yet."

"It's not about that nii-san…she wants to talk to you first." He smirked because he knew what was going to happen when they reached the snowy hill.

"Who wants to talk to me?" The Ravenclaw asked, but then noticed a woman's shadow looming over him. Fear took over his body when he heard her speak.

"Hello Edward." She said with a scowl on her face.

Slowly he turned around to see a woman that he never really wanted to see again. "Master…" He spoke before passing out before her.


End file.
